Incarcerated
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Turning he took in the space he would inhabit for the next year. It was desolate and cold. A small cell with barred doors and no window confined him, with a small metallic frame with a worn out mattress and thin blankets made up his sleeping area. He already missed the smell of the woods and the clean earthen air that came with it.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a oneshot prompt to me the other day. Now I've set and thought on it, I have come to the conclusion I can't just write it as a oneshot. It's going to be a multchapter. I don't know how long it will be or where it will really go. But I hope you still enjoy it. :) I'll get to what you wanted in it anyways.**

Daryl walked through the cold and unfeeling hall way that would lead him to his home for the next year. His hands were bound tightly behind his back in cuffs, the feeling causing his shoulders to burn from being held in the position to long. He kept his head up though, he didn't do anything wrong and while they didn't know that it was all that mattered to him.

"Dixon, Daryl Mark" Called the guard down the hall to the booth holding another guard.

The door slid open and Daryl was pushed forward into the room and made to put his hands back further. His wrist fell free and he immediately brought them around smoothing his hands across the marks that were no doubt going to bruise.

The guard looked at him smiling, "Welcome to Georgia State Penitentiary." He chuckled and slammed the bars home leaving Daryl to his room.

Turning he took in the space he would inhabit for the next year. It was desolate and cold. A small cell with barred doors and no window confined him, with a small metallic frame with a worn out mattress and thin blankets make up his sleeping area. He already missed the smell of the woods and the clean deep woodsy air that came with it. Sometimes there were two beds if the prison lets you share cells. In his case they felt it best to keep him separated for the time being. In the corner of his small inhumane cell is a toilet bowl, unclean and overused, with no walls around since privacy is non-existent here.

Daryl looked at the opposite wall and set heavily on his bed still soothing his bruising wrist. He wanted a cigarette something awful, he hadn't had one since the night he got arrested and it was starting to really get to him. He felt edgy more than usual, he had unspent energy coursing through him. Looking at the wall again he growled knowing that you were allowed to put personal things on the wall. Mementos your family sent you, letters, pictures. The most he would get would be visits from Merle, if that even.

Daryl looked up as the guard stepped back in front of his cell. "Open on Cell 23!" He called down the hall. Looking back at Daryl, "Come on. Time to get acquainted with your surroundings."

Daryl stood to his full height easily looking down at the new guard. He was an older man, he had kind and inquisitive eyes with white hair. Daryl nodded and moved towards him silently.

"Not much of a talker then?" The guard observed.

"Nothing to say." Daryl grunted.

Daryl held his wrist out for him to cuff the guard waved him away. "Your here already, aint no where for you to go. You aren't in a max section of the prison."

Daryl followed him silently feeling the eyes of the other prisoners on him. Studying him and he kept the tension from his body. He had made his bed now he had to lay in it.

Coming to a halt at a gated section Daryl was made to put his hands against the wall and spread his legs wide. Hands slide across his frame checking him for any weapons. How they honestly expected him to make one in the small amount of time he had been in his barren cell he wasn't sure. Fuckin' idiots. He kept his mouth closed knowing that once it he did open it he didn't like to shut it and it would lead to more trouble then it was worth.

"He's clear." The guard said stepping back.

The buzz sound and the gate slid open. Daryl followed the same older man through the prison and couldn't help the curiosity that burned through him. He wasn't sure where he was going or what they needed so soon.

"Where are you taking me?" His voice rough from disuse sounded.

"Wardens office."

Daryl felt a scowl take his face but didn't speak just followed the man. What the hell they would want with him within the first few hours of being here he didn't know. He had scarcely seen another prisoner only having been through processing and then too his cell. Apparently when he first got here they were out in the yard.

Knocking on the door the white haired man waited. Daryl had kept his head down not bothering to look at anyone. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be the typical Dixon. Another man with a strike on his record and a prison sentence. He had done good til shit hit the fan, fuckin' Merle.

"Come in." A deep voice sounded.

The guard grabbed Daryl by the arm directing him into the room and into a circle a good space from the Warden's desk. Daryl looked at the plaque on the desk it read _Warden Derek Huntely._

"Daryl Mark Dixon." The warden deep timbre met his ears.

Daryl looked up at his name being said and met the mans eyes. The man nodded to the guard as a dismissal and gestured for Daryl to set. Moving forward he set down but not relaxing.

"Your brother Merle Dixon?" The warden questioned.

Daryl nodded his head clearing his throat, "Yes."

The Warden Derek Huntely flipped through a folder on his desk shaking his head. "You aint got a strike one on your record anywhere but your brother has a record a mile long." He looked up at Daryl over his glasses, "I find it curious how two brothers are so different?"

Daryl felt the tension returning to his body and kept his mouth shut. He didn't like talking about his childhood or what he'd been through.

The warden tipped his head back and clasped his hands on the desk, "Says here your here for Felony assault."

"Yes."

Cracking his knuckles he looked Daryl over, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"You have my file." Daryl looked pointedly at it before bringing his eyes up.

"I do. But I want to hear it from you." It wasn't a question but a gentle command.

"Bar fight that got out of control." Daryl was cutting corners and they both knew it.

"Is that so, says your brother was on the scene. But you were the one arrested. First time too." He challenged.

"Am on trial again?" Daryl snapped.

Chuckling he shook his head, "I just want to know if your going to be one of the ones who stirs the shit pot boy. Or if your gonna be like your record suggests..."

Daryl stayed quiet staring him down his jaw tense from clinching it.

"Your in general population for now. IF you are like your brother, then that can be changed quickly. I don't like people who start shit on my watch Mr. Dixon." He warned standing up.

Daryl stood up as well just as the door opened and he was ushered out. He followed the portly guard again feeling the tension radiating off him from the challenge in the wardens voice. He wasn't the first one who didn't believe how things had played out at the bar. He didn't give a fuck though, it was too late and he'd done what he done for a good fuckin' reason.

Stepping through a door, "This is the mess hall. Line up when it's called and you'll be taken back to your block."

Daryl stepped through feeling eyes on him again. He growled feeling his eyes hardened he'd dealt with worse men than this growing up. Stepping to where the patrolling officers directed him and was handed food. He set off by himself and looked down at the what the sad excuse for what he was going to be eating. Goddamn.

The mess hall is just as emotionless, with numerous tables and benches spread out evenly and orderly. It took several armed guards to keep watch while many of the prisoners here eat their daily meal. Any disruption could prove hazardous and further punishment would await one who did. It was a powder keg with so many men walking around feeling the anger and tension from being locked up.

Daryl didn't look up as someone set down at the table with him. It was a small man from what he could tell with a handlebar mustache that was infuriatingly stupid. He smirked around a mouthful of food as he looked at the man.

"You new here?"

Daryl raised his eyes brows at the man not talking just grunting and pushing his food away. He wasn't hungry and this wasn't food anyways.

"What you in for?" The small man questioned.

"What are you here for?" Daryl growled.

"Robbed a gas station. Needed the money."

Daryl took in the small man in front of him. He wasn't much at all, he was quite small and soft spoken. That mustache though had him wanting to reach out and slap the shit out of him.

"Excuse me names Axel." he laughed.

"Daryl." Voice terse.

"First time ever in the big house?" Axel questioned.

Daryl looked back at him and the look he pinned him with had Axel shrinking in on himself. "Did you need something?"

"Everyone needs a friend in here." he shrugged.

Daryl shook his head and felt the craving for nicotine race through his body again. If he could just get his hands on some cigarettes he'd be fine. He would feel less like he was going to strangle someone.

"What ya in for Daryl?"

"Felony Assault."

Axel eyed him for a minute, "Didn't see that one coming."

Daryl laughed, that was everyone's fuckin' response. He was the sweet brother like Merle was always saying. He was quiet took care of his shit and stayed to himself. Always cleaning up Merle's mess and taking care of everything. Look where it landed him.

"LINE UP!" All the guards called in unison.

Daryl stood up taking his trash over and getting in line. He could feel predatory eyes on him and knew because he was new that he was likely already a target for something stupid. Fuck 'em. He wasn't one to start shit but he wouldn't stand there and be a victim either.

Daryl walked into his cell again and looked around the cold existence that was his now. He walked over removing the stuff from his bed they had brought while he was out. His customary prison attire and basics. He grunted tossing it onto the top bunk and setting down. Swinging his legs around he laid back and crossed his arms behind his head.

Daryl let his mind replay that night over as he turned things around. There was no way to avoid what had happened. Merle and him neither one had started it that night and surprisingly was sober while they had played pool. He had been working on cleaning himself up and not drinking anymore. Daryl had made it clear that if he didn't he was done and would just step back and leave him to his own messes.

Shooting pool had gone good, they had played a few games and both were laughing and joking with each other. Shit hit the fan when Merle's ex came in with some new guy. Merle hadn't gave it much attention to her besides a nod in greeting before going back to his shit. But she was pissed off at Merle having dumped her and got the guys she was stirred up.

Daryl didn't remember what all exactly was said but he did remember clearly seeing the guy take a cheap shot at his brother. One thing he learned quickly growing up is Merle would always have his back and he'd have Merle's. He had stepped into intervene as two more guys tried to join the fight. Shit had got out of control just as Merle cracked a pool stick across the first guys face laying him out in the floor.

Daryl could recall perfectly the sound of splintering wood and a loud thud as the body dropped. Shit stood still for him and all he could think about was Merle just fuckin' killed someone. Of course both men had split and the scene cleared. There was Merle and Daryl standing at a body with a busted pool stick at their feet.

"Shut the fuck up before you start. They'll lock your ass up for good." Daryl barked.

The bartender stepped around eyeing Daryl and Merle, having known them their entire life. He was old school in that you didn't turn your back on family and you didn't rat. He nodded at Daryl and met Merle's eyes. "I'll back ya story boy." His accent washed across them both calming Daryl slightly as he made his mind up.

Daryl looked at Merle and knew, he knew that this was his last strike. He was done they would throw the key away for good and be done with him. He picked the pool stick up his fist clinching around it as he heard sirens roaring close by. Merle had looked at him wide eyed but Daryl stood his ground. They had argued until the cops stepped through the door. Merle trying to talk Daryl out of this telling him it wasn't his place.

Cops had initially went for Merle but Daryl had stepped forward still holding the pool stick while the man was being loaded on a stretcher found to still be breathing. He was cuffed and carted off before Merle could so much as say shit. He told them what they needed and the bartender Gerald Parkes had backed everything.

In the end his sentence was less for coming forward willingly and having witness' saying that he was defending himself. But in the end, he would always have the strike against him and been in prison. Not something easily over looked. But he had too, he couldn't let Merle spend the rest of his life in prison and for that he was okay with his decision. He owed Merle after all, especially after their childhood. He owed him and he would do this time not happily, but willingly.

Wasn't like he was really leaving anything behind. He knew his job would be there when he got out, and his house would be taken care of. All his shit would be handled till then. He was only in reality leaving Merle behind for awhile, there was no one else. Sighing he closed his eyes and let reality really settle in as they called lights out and the cell block darkened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I didn't think put the name of the person who is responsible for this prompt on here, but BLuIcy is the lady who gave it to me.**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone caught the small Boondock Saints call back in the first chapter?**

Daryl walked the fence feeling the heat of early summer scorch across him. He inhaled deeply breathing in the fresh air instead of the musky air of the prison, this is what he looked forward to in his days sadly. He looked forward to this and the job they had put him to work at here.

He was just glad the thirty days was up and he was now released into general population. Being a new prisoner they had kept him in what a lot of the guards and other prisoners like they call the fish tank. A place where most new comers were placed while their papers and processing was completed.

All that had went fairly easy for him considering he had no ties to any gangs and no others strikes on his record. Warden Huntely was still not letting him have a cell mate though considering the man he was put in here for assaulting suffered some serious injuries. A pool stick will do that though. He snorted shaking his head, he felt bad for the man but he felt even worse for Merle.

Daryl looked around the yard and watched the men interact. He was always good at reading body language and seeing trouble coming. Growing up in a house like he did you adapted fast and that was one of the skills he learned quickly. In the first week he had been in general population he had seen a fight that didn't go so good for the guy attacked. He was still in the healthcare part of the prison.

Setting on the benches and pulling a cigarette out watching the men around him, there was tension in the air. You could almost taste it. Something was going on and the guards hadn't picked up on it yet. They other inmates were getting agitated and starting to break off in packs. His eyes found Axel standing not to far from him at the fences by himself. He was a small man by anyones standards and Daryl almost felt bad for him knowing that it would make him a target. Along with his soft spoken nature, whistling Daryl got his attention and jerked his head at him.

Axel smiled and walked straight for him oblivious to the turmoil around him. Daryl shook his head man must not have grown up around people like he had.

"Hey Daryl, didn't see you out here. They finally release ya into gen pop." He looked around watching the men.

"Yeah. I got assigned a job too." Daryl snorted blowing a cloud of smoke and offering Axel a cigarette.

Taking one, "Really what ya get? I got laundry detail. Let me tell ya that aint something you want."

"See as how I worked with cars and shit they've got me working with that shit here." Daryl shook his head.

"Aint to bad, aint but a few guys get that job." Axel observed, "Hey Oscar." He spoke to a passing man.

The man turned and looked at Daryl before speaking Axel, "What's going on? Got one of them for me?" He nodded a cigarette.

"Got it from him, Oscar this is Daryl."

Nodding to each other Oscar set down looking out around them, "Ya'll feeling this?"

Daryl looked at him before looking back out around them, "Yeah."

"That why you called his scrawny little ass over here by you? Cause I'll be honest you got a pretty serious look about you. You look familiar...you been on the inside before?" Oscar questioned.

Daryl smirked and held out his pack towards the man, "Yeah that's about it. But nah I aint been here before. Been here visiting my brother when he was in bout it."

"What's your brothers name?"

"Merle Dixon."

"Oh i know that crazy motherfucker. He was a brawler." Oscar laughed.

Daryl stood up watching as the yard was getting more tense and the guards were finally taking notice. "I'm heading in before some shit happens."

Both men stood and walked away with him leaving the yard behind. Axel and Oscar laughing lightly behind him as he walked. Oscars words weren't a bit of a shock to Daryl, he knew his brother good enough to know that he would have been one of the ones fighting.

Stepping inside he walked towards his cell and dropped onto the bed twirling his lighter between his fingers waiting for something, anything. He was restless and it was making him nervous and edgy. Just as he set up he heard the alarms sound and the gates to the yard slam. Standing up he moved towards the front of his cell watching as the guards boots pounded the cement moving to break whatever was happening in the yard up.

It was going to be a long ass night with them on lock down again till that shit was settled. He shook his head and walked back into his cell waiting till they called for line up so they could see who was where. Atleast he had been inside when it broke out. Running his hands through his hair he sighed and set down on his bed looking at the blank wall across from him. A month. He's been here just over a month. It felt like a year already and he wasn't exactly sure how sane he'd be by the end of one year. How the fuck had Merle done this for years.

Growling he rubbed his hands harshly across his face trying to scrub away his reality. Coughing slightly he rubbed his chest and stood up at the sound of the line up whistle. Walking to the front of his cell and standing like ordered to do 4 times a day for head count. He watched as the guards passed marking him off and moving past him.

Daryl paced his cell looking longingly out towards the yard but knowing it was now closed down. He dropped down to his bed again just as Axel and Oscar came to his cell door smiling. Daryl looked up at them and nodded.

"Looks like we got out of the yard just in time." Oscar noted.

Axel nodded his head in agreement. "Did you work out a lot on the outside Daryl?" Axel mused.

Daryl looked at him raising his eyesbrows, "No, why?"

"Just your build.."

Oscar laughed loudly and Daryl looked at both of them, "You some kind of faggot?"

Axel's face burned bright red, "No..no. It's just. Shit I aint no good at talking to people." He rubbed his face.

Oscar clapped him on the back, "He was saying you and your brother both have the build like you do."

Daryl shrugged looking down his body. He never really paid much attention it himself but whatever. "Whatever."

Axel's face was still bright red and he looked at them, "I tried working out once, through my back out pretty bad."

Daryl started laughing at the man and looked at Oscar, "I can see that."

Daryl spent the rest of their free time shooting the shit with the two unlikely men and feeling some of his restless energy leaving him. He had laughed more in that little bit than he had in the rest of the month he'd been here. The Whistle blew for lineup again and they dispersed while Daryl stood at attention at the front of his cell, again. The thing about prison was there was a routine. Day in and day out. It was predictable everything had a place, everyone did. It was the people you had to watch, to study. Shit could turn quickly.

Sighing to himself as his cell door slid shut for the night he turned taking in the ten by eight cell. He ran his hands down his arms before sliding them under each other locking his arms across his chest. He felt cold. It was like his childhood but without being like his childhood. He felt that restless energy returning that guaranteed to keep him up till almost time for them to wake up anyways.

Dropping down to his ass he started doing setups to burn some of that energy. Hoping it would make him tired enough to sleep. When he felt the pain in his stomach turn to a scorching burn from the exercise he switched to pushups. He could feel himself finally starting to tire out but kept pushing himself. He wanted to be wore out. He wanted to be able to fuckin' sleep.

"Dixon you got a visitor." The guard called through his door early the next morning.

Daryl stood up following him as he motioned for him to. He knew the routine by now for most things but this would be knew, Merle was finally cleared for visitations. He had been warned that if his brother tried anything that he would face serious consequences. Shrugging it off he moved forward as they cuffed him, they usually cuffed them when moving between buildings.

He walked listening to the chains rattle that held him bound. The jumpsuit he was in just another reminder to him where he was, he wondered what Merle would make of being on the other side of this for once.

He walked through the door to the that could lead you to the Health Care Unit or Visitors Center. He was made again to put his hands against the wall as he was searched.

"Now Mr. Dixon we don't need to remind you to be on your best behavior while in this wing of the prison do we?" The guard warned.

"Nope." Daryl supplied neutrally. He felt his anger boil at being called Mr. Dixon. That was his bastard of a father but let it go. Nothing he could do about it here anyways.

He was turned facing towards them as another set of hands smoothed over him looking for more weapons. He was told the do's and don'ts of visitations. Something he already knew like the back of his hand thanks to Merle. He seen movement out of the corner of his eyes and heard light laughter but kept his eyes forward.

"Hello, give a minute and we'll let ya'll through." The guard charmed.

"Sure thing." The dark headed woman spoke. The other just smiling slightly and nodding.

He could feel her eyes on him. Daryl let his eyes slide to the two women standing off the side. Medical staff, their clothes gave them away. The dark haired woman's name tag read Maggie, while the other quiet ones name read Carol. Looking back forward and feeling the chain around his wrist tugged he stepped through the gate and towards the two women. He ignored them keeping his eyes forward and even when he could feel both of them looking at him.

"Says here your visitor is a Merle Dixon." The guard announced. "Down as your brother. He's been told the procedure as well."

Daryl nodded and stepped through the door being held open for him. He looked up as his cuffs were removed and looked at the two women again who were both looking at him with interest. Sighing he nodded to the guard and turned walking to where he was directed.

Stepping through the door Merle stood up and Daryl waited as he was buzzed into the room. Hearing it he eagerly stepped through and into the room walking towards his brother rubbing his wrist.

"Goddamn it's good to see you baby brother." Merle said his voice thick. His eyes were pained and Daryl looked away at the show of emotion.

"Good to see you too." Daryl said setting at the table.

"I got everything filled out about your account here and your bank account for you. They'll be bringing it to you to sign. After that your account here should be full." Merle spoke low.

Daryl nodded at him, "Thanks. What the fuck has been going on out there?"

"Not a fuckin' thing. Got a job building bikes again." Merle announced.

Daryl looked at him and smiled, "You talk to Nick about that job then?"

"Yeah it worked out. You get out we'll be working together brother." Merle smiled.

Daryl leaned forward on his elbows feeling the effects of being locked up even more now seeing his brother in his customary leather jacket, black tee, cargo pants, and black boots. He missed his fuckin' brother more than he thought he would. It wasn't like this was the first time they were separated but this was the first time Daryl couldn't see him when he wanted to.

Merle reading his face scowled, "You shouldn't have done this Daryl. I'm a grown ass man, I could have handle my own shit."

Daryl's eyes snapped to his, "How long you think you'd got this time Merle? I got a year. If I don't get into anything I'm out before then." His voice held a edge that made Merle shift. "You would have been locked up for good."

Merle swallowed around the lump in his throat and met his eyes, "Aint right, I'm the older brother. I should be the one looking out for you."

Daryl snorted and looked at him his voice getting serious, "You did. You got me out of the house Merle. What you did that night...I owed you."

Their eyes locked and Merle nodded stoically before cracking a smile. "So anything happen in there yet?"

Daryl sighed and lit a cigarette, "Something happened out in the yard. A fight broke out."

"Watch ya ass in there brother. Your new and that'll have some men in there wanting to test you." Merle warned.

Daryl nodded his head, "Figured as much."

"Aint no one tried anything yet have they?"

Daryl shook his head cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders letting the smoke billow out of his nose. "Nope."

"Must be that ugly scowl of yours." Merle cackled.

"DIXON! Five Minutes!" The guard barked.

Daryl looked at him at him before looking at Merle again, "Keep your shit together out there Merle. Don't make this for nothing." Daryl sighed.

Merle looked at him for a long moment before standing and pulling him into a hug. Something was very uncharacteristic for him. Daryl tensed and Merle chuckled. "Keep ya ass out of trouble and get out early. Shit aint right brother."

Both men nodded at each other as the guard cuffed Daryl again. Daryl flipped his cigarette away as he walked back towards the doors that would lead him back to his cell. Atleast Merle was doing good. That was much was worth it, it would all be worth it if he got out of here and Merle really did have his shit together for good. Daryl would feel like he could breath for once without having to carry his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol tapped her pen against the desk looking through the list of stuff she had to get done today. There was a new list of prisoners that needed their intake screenings to be done. Sighing she looked a the clock waiting for Maggie to get back before she started calling them down for this all to start.

Her mind flashed back to the strangely quiet and calm prisoner they had seen the other day. Most inmates were loud and obnoxious letting you know they weren't one to be messed with. Always challenging authority at each turn. That inmate though had stood there through his search and everything else with his head held high. He was different, and different here wasn't always a good thing.

"I brought coffee!" Maggie cheered stepping into the room.

Carol looked at her and smiled, "I think I love you!"

They both laughed drinking down the hot coffee and looking at the same list. Maggie looked at her and smiled, "Hop to it Carol. If anything atleast some are nice to look at." Maggie grinned.

"You aint right." Carol shook her head pushing up from her sitting position and grabbing the forms up and the list of prisoners. "Looks like we got a even split today."

Maggie looked over at her both walking down the hall towards the Medical Bay, "How many?"

"Four each." Carol smiled. "Looks like two are new and needing the intake exam, and the others seem to be sick."

Maggie growled, "Take the intake prisoners I hate doing that. I'll deal with the sick ones."

Carol laughed knowing that the intake exam usually took longer having to usually have the guards come in and make the men comply to stuff. Most didn't like that they were being forced to answer questions about their past and medical history but it couldn't be avoided if they were to receive any treatment here.

"Alright, I can handle that."

The two split off and handed the list to the office at the booth letting him know what they needed. Carol made her way to the exam room getting everything ready. Maggie would be done before her, even though Carol just had the two men to take care of. Hopefully they weren't jackass' and try something. She always hated that, she hated to see what happened when they did. She didn't like violence but sometimes it came to that to get them under control.

The first prisoner was brought in and she looked up at him as he was led to his seat and his cuffs attached to the chaining ring. He must be violent prisoner already if they were putting the chain on his cuffs, restricted movement was a clear give away.

"Tomas I need to ask you some basic questions about your health and then do a screening." Carol kept her voice strong and neutral.

His cold eyes were looking at her with a calculating stare that made her skin crawl. She didn't trust him and was grateful they had chained him.

"Ask away sugar." His southern voice drawled. "But I get to ask questions too." A sick smile spread across his face.

"No, you don't. You can make this easy or we can have the guards come in." Carol challenged.

He sneered at her, "Bitch."

Carol his the buzzer under her desk hidden and waited for the guards to step in. She wasn't dealing with some asshole today. She wasn't in the mood. She looked up as the guard stepped in the room and moved behind Tomas.

"A problem here?" The guard snapped at Tomas.

"No problem." He growled eyes locked on Carol again.

After the guards appearance Tomas had answered questions. He wasn't happy about it but he complied his wild eyes never leaving her. If he ever came back Maggie was dealing with him, he gave her the creeps.

The guard unchained him and jerked him to a standing position just as the other guard swung the door open. Carol looked down at the next name on the list and back up waiting as Tomas was led out. The two men meeting at the door, she watched as Tomas slammed his shoulder into the other mans chest. She sucked in a breath knowing that things could very well get out of control right there.

She watched as the other prisoner looked down as Tomas not backing from the glare he was pinning on him. Instead something about the other prisoner caused Tomas step away and move on. She took him, he was taller and broader than Tomas had been. When he turned back facing her she immediately recognized him it was the same guy from the other day.

Carol watched as Daryl was set down in his chair but they didn't bother chaining his cuffs. Interesting. What had landed him in jail and the trust of the guards not to hurt her? She smiled at the guard and picked her papers up setting at the table in front of him.

"Daryl, I'm Carol. I need to ask you some questions about your medical history and do a quick exam." her voice professional.

Not speaking he nodded his head at her succinctly waiting for her to go on.

"Do you have a history of heart disease in your family?" Carol questioned looking at him. Not really needing to even look at the list already knowing the questions.

"No." His deep southern voice met her ears.

Carol blinked and looked down writing and met his eyes again, "Diabetes, any major illness really?"

"None that I'm aware of." He shifted his eyes to the opposite wall and rolled his shoulders.

Carol was scribbling down his responses and watching as he would routinely bring his hands to his wrist and smooth them as if relieving a pain.

"Is your wrist hurt?" She looked at him.

His eyes came to her for the first time and he shook his head at her. "Nah."

She looked to where his hand was still smoothing over his wrist and brought her eyes back up. His eyes followed her and his hands stilled and fell apart on his lap. Carol raised her eyebrow at him pointedly feeling like he wasn't telling the truth.

She seen a flash of a grin start on his face before he locked it down, "If you ever find yourself in cuffs...you'll get it." His voice was smooth and rough.

She swallowed at his words at first thinking he was threatening her like most prisoners did. Meeting his eyes she seen no malice in the deep pools of his cobalt eyes.

"Well let's hope that never happens then." She said flipping through her papers.

She heard his low chuckle and looked up to see him smirking at his lap again. He was much different the rest of the prisoners. They usually talked her head off hitting on her and being nasty. Some made threats, some just in general were crazy. You could usually tell why a person was where they were. They were it like a badge of honor, but not him. He didn't seem to fit here, like this was a mistake.

Carol turned grabbing her stethoscope up and standing. She stepped around the table, "I need to listen to your heart and lungs. You said you were a smoke and this is part of it. Speaking of do you want help quitting smoking?"

That got an actual smile from as he looked at her, "No. No I don't."

Carol sighed, "You know it's bad for you right?"

"Been hearing that my entire life." He said so low she barely heard him.

Carol stepped behind and gesture for him to unbutton his jumpsuit so she could work. He growled deeply and she watched as his calm demeanor was slammed with tension. She stepped back from him not having expected that and looked to where her panic button was across the room. Her eyes went back to him and watched as he shrugged the jumpsuit down it hitting at his hips. His breathing was deep and she could hear him pulling in breath harshly through his nose.

Carol tentatively stepped back to him and took ahold of his prison issued tee shirt and lifted it to expose his back to her. She swallowed knowing immediately what caused the change but didn't say anything to him, instead remaining professional and leaning forward and placing the stethoscope to his back.

"Breath deep for me Daryl and then release it slowly." She ordered. "Cough for me."

He complied and she ordered him t do it twice more before standing up. She looked at the broad expanse of his back that was marred with scars that was clearly from a long time ago. What had he been through? Stepping around in front of him she motioned for him to lean back so she could listen to his heart. He done so but averted his eyes from her and his jaw was tense.

She rucked his shirt up in the front and listened to his heavy beating heart. She looked at his face and sighed knowing that his nerves were what was likely driving his heart beat up. She stepped back and removed her stethoscope placing it on the desk. He jerked his shirt down and pulled his jumpsuit back into place and she watched as his body settled and the tension drained from him. Noted.

"Your lungs sound good and so does your heart." Carol spoke as she wrote. "You really should consider quit smoking before it does some serious damage. Your lungs and heart are healthy now but things could change." She warned.

"I'll take that under advisement." His voice was terse.

Carol looked up at him and his cobalt eyes were pinned to her. "In case of emergencies who should we contact?"

"My brother." He jerked his head at his file on her desk. "Information's in the folder already."

Carol nodded at him, "Alright. That should be all for today. Keep out of trouble."

Daryl stood as the door swung open and moved to the guard without needing to be prompted. Carol watched his retreating back feeling herself slumping against her desk after the door shut. The room seemed oddly empty without his restless energy in it.

Maggie stepped through and looked at her smiling before she took in Carols face. She moved quickly into the room shutting the door behind her and stepping in front of Carol.

"What happened?" Maggie said snapping her fingers at Carol.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Carol said standing up straight and smoothing down her scrubs.

"Oh the hell I say. What happened? Did that prisoner say something to you?" Maggie hissed.

Carol looked at her feeling her heart swell at the protective tone to her voice. "No Maggie he didn't. He was about the only one I've seen with any respect."

Maggie raised her eye brows crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip out. "Then what is it?"

"Everything went smooth, he answered everything without a fight like most. He was polite and everything. But when I had t listen to his lungs...His demeanor shifted like in seconds." Carol looked at her, "It was nerve wracking at first but thinking about it, it wasn't directed at me. It was...I can't explain it Maggie. It was like he was pissed at himself."

Maggie looked at her for a second, "I seen him Carol, what would a man that handsome have to worried about with you seeing his body. Most men here can't wait for that part. You didn't even have to give him a full physical today." Maggie laughed.

Carol wanted to mention the scars but her mouth stayed closed instead shaking her head. It seemed like something that was to private, too personal. Not her place to talk about with her friend.

"I think it's just adjusting to being told what to do in here and all. His paper work said this was his first time in jail." Carol smiled shrugging. "Come on it about time to get clock out."

Maggie grinned accepting her excuse and walking with her towards the door. She had a skip in her step that Carol was envious of at the moment her mind still dwelling on the quiet man.

"You know he was pretty damn hot. I'd like to see what's under that jumpsuit." Maggie whispered laughing bumping her hip into Carol.

Carol smiled and looked at Maggie, "You're horrible you know that." 


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who asked the Boondock Saints call back was the bartender. His name was Gerald Parkes, that was the actors name that played Doc the bartender in the movie. :)**

**I need to thank my darlin brother Haitus80 for getting me motivated for this story again. I got side tracked with another story and was losing interest in this. But rest assured she has cured that. **

It had been five months since his Daryl was locked up and he was still not used to it. That was half of his time spent already and Merle still couldn't get the taste of bile from his mouth. He still found himself sometimes driving without thought to Daryl's house to see why he hadn't seen him awhile. Then it would hit him that his brother took the fall for him, his brother was setting in fucking prison because of him.

Merle let the tools clatter to the ground looking up at the clock hoping it was time to get the fuck out of here. Standing up to relieve the tension from his back and knees from being crouched so long he walked across the shop towards his boss.

"About that time aint it?" Merle smirked.

"Looking that way." Nick spoke clapping him on the back. "How's that brother of yours?" His voice getting serious.

Merle pulled his cigarettes out and offering Nick one, "He's doing fine, he don't talk much about shit going on in there really."

Nick nodded his head leaning back against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah I get that, he aint ever been one to broadcast his problems."

Merle grimaced and looked off feeling guilt wash over him again. "You got that right."

"How long he got left? Miss that bastard." Nick laughed.

"At eight months they should bring up the option of parole for him. So if he's lucky he's got about three more months." Merle sighed running his hand through his hair.

Nick looked at him heavily and his smile fell. "How's he looking? I know we've both spent sometime on the inside. What you aint saying says more than anything."

"All that energy gotta go somewhere the fidgety fuck, he's put on some weight. I'm guessing he's burning his energy off working out." Merle laughed. "You should go see him."

"Think I'll do that."

Merle snuffed his cigarette out and tipped his head making his way towards the door. It was days like today that he wanted to drink his self into oblivion and not deal with the shit he was feeling. It didn't matter that Daryl was okay with how things played out. It didn't matter that he said he owed him. Merle was doing what a big brother was meant to do, and he'd do it again.

Pulling in at the local bar he walked in nodding his head at a few people as he walked to his stool in front of Gerald. The older man signaling he saw him while he attended to some other patrons. Merle braced his elbows on the bar and waited on him to get down there. It wasn't even that he was here to drink, no he just wanted to check in on the old man before he went to get something to eat.

"What can I do ya for?" Gerald spoke startling him.

Looking up at him and waving off the drink he was about to pour he set up, "Seen Daryl again the other day. He's doing good."

Gerald nodded at him, "Boy has balls made of brass. Aint no doubt bout that."

Chuckling he stood up, "Things been good here?"

"Drunkards and dumbasses is bout it." Gerald laughed.

"Normal crowd." Merle hooted slapping his hand down in the bar and turning to leave.

"You see that brother of yours tell him I got him a bottle waiting out here when he gets out!" Gerald hollered at him.

Merle waved over his shoulder walking towards the exit and straight for his bike. Merle kicked the bike to life and walked the bike around to leave reveling in the feel of the bike thundering below him. The drive to the local barbecue place in town was working wonders for his mood, it was something he could just let loose and relax. The bike alone was a good memory being something that he and Daryl built together when they were younger.

Walking through the door and heading straight for his usual spot he felt his anxiety kicking up while he waited. He rubbed his neck rolling his shoulders trying to work the kinks out and groaned feeling his muscles start to loosen some.

"Well fuck boy." A large hand clapped him firmly on his back.

Merle looked up into his father's eyes feeling guilt and shame slam him so hard in the chest that he was speechless. Buck towered over him smiling broadly still the monster of the man he'd been before he left to help a friend for the local chapter of the motorcycle club the Georgia Jackals.

"You look good boy." Buck's blue eyes and smirk pinning him with his trademark look. "You go mute?"

Merle shook his head clearing his throat, "Didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"Don't sound so damn disappointed about it. Got shit locked up quicker than they thought I could." Buck spoke signalling someone to order.

Merle eyes followed the owner as she walked towards them grinning at Buck, "Well I be damn if it aint good to see your big ugly ass here again holding down a chair." Stacey Preston grinned stepping around from behind the corner and right into Buck. Wrapping her arms around him in a hug her head barely hit on his chest even setting.

Buck let a deep laugh rumble forth and it was familiar sound that even though calming let Merle know he needed to let Buck know about Daryl before someone else around here did. It would was going to be bad but it'd be worse if he heard it from anyone else.

The door chiming broke up Stacey and Buck's conversation and they ordered. Merle kept his face schooled planning to wait till they were somewhere more private and with less breakable shit before he told his father where Daryl was. In Buck Dixon's eyes you didn't cross him or his kids. If you found yourself on the receiving end of his wrath it was best to go ahead and dig your own grave.

Merle followed Buck out the door and to their bikes and set down heavily on his. "You wanna run by the house we need to talk." Merle looked up at his dad.

Buck gave him a look that had Merle swallowing and then he nodded kicking his leg over the bike and starting the bike. Merle pulled out as the pair of them roared down the highway towards his house. This was going to bad but atleast if he kept here then Buck wouldn't end up in prison with Daryl.

Walking through the door Buck didn't pull any punches when his voice boomed over them, "Where the goddamn is your brother by the way, I called his house and went by there. No sign of him." His voice had a edge to it.

"He got locked up." Merle looked at his father steadily.

Buck's eyes hardened and his massive frame seem to swell with the news of his youngest son, "What the fuck you mean locked up? What the goddamn happened?" The menace in his voice was thick.

"It's my fault, he wouldn't fucking listen to me though. Goddamn Gerald backed his story when everything happened." Merle heaved with a pissed off voice. "We were down at Gerald's when Beth came in with some new guy and she got his ass over there running his mouth. Me and Daryl brushed his ass off and her too, she kept on till him and his friends came over there."

Buck crossed his arms over his massive chest his arms flexing and the tendons in his neck flexing. Nostrils flaring, "Thought you left Beth awhile back."

"Fuck yeah I did." Merle huffed

"What the fuck got his ass locked in prison Merle. Who the fuck is am I going to have to kill?" Buck's deep voice seethed.

"She got her guy and his friends to come back over there and one took a cheap shot at me. There was six to me and Daryl, I busted a pool stick across Jimmy's head and put his ass out." Merle started pacing, "Before I had a chance to do shit Gerald and Daryl were telling the cops it was him. I tried to get his ass to tell the truth, I tried to tell them."

Buck's chest heaved and he clinched his jaw looking at his oldest son, "What's the charge?"

"Felony assault. He got a year, he's served right at five months." Merle growled his heart was pounding in rhythm with the headache he was feeling.

"He got a goddamn year on his first offense! What the fuck was the condition of Jimmy?"

"He was in the intensive care unit for awhile. It'd been more but Daryl plead guilt and got self defense with me and Gerald backing him." Merle set down heavily looking at his father but not being able to meet his eyes.

Buck set down and looked at him, "What days are visitations?"

"You'll have to go through every-"

"I know the goddamn procedure, what days is he allowed to see people on?" Arms still crossed over his chest his cold blue eyes snapping with angry energy.

"Tuesdays, Thursday, and Saturdays. I didn't want this shit to happen." Merle spoke looking away from his father.

"Your brother done what he done cause ya wouldn't be let out of lockup. Don't you take what he done for you discount that." Buck's voice was a deep rumble that done well to hide the menace that was there to anyone else but Merle heard it and looked up at him.

"Leave ya'lls ass' for awhile come back to Daryl in fuckin' prison." Buck shook his head stepping through the door outside and disappearing down the steps. "I'm fix this goddamn shit."

"What are you going to do?" Merle called after him.

Buck turned and looked at him, "I got some favors to call in. Aint neither one of ya'll thought about my connection with the mc putting him as a target on the inside did you?"

Carol elbowed Maggie hard, "Stop staring, it's rude." Carol whispered.

"Carol look at him, tell me you wouldn't climb him like a tree!" Maggie laughed watching as the man in question walked over and set down on the other side of the diner.

"No, I can honestly say I wouldn't." Carol shrugged.

"I'm sure I know someone if given a chance you would." Maggie grinned wickedly.

Carol looked at her, "I worry about you sometimes you know that..."

Both women looked up as mountain of man stepped into the diner immediately making it seem smaller. He had to be every bit seven foot with close cropped hair that was a graying dirty blonde. But it was it wasn't that got her attention, it was the amount of muscle and tattoos on him he looked terrifying.

Carol watched a beaming smile spread across his face and he walked towards the man Maggie was still ogling and clapped him on the back. His smile only started to spread more across his face as he talked to the man.

"Now who should be worried about who." Maggie quipped. "I see you looking at him."

"How can you not look at him, he's huge!" Carol laughed. "To old for me Maggie, believe me."

Carol's mind drifted to the penetrating gaze of the prisoner from a few months ago. She had thought about him a lot since seeing him, she honestly thought she would have seen him again by now. He didn't look like the type to back down from a fight and that usually landed people with her getting stitches.

She felt horrible for feeling the way she did and wishing for him to get sent to her. How terrible was she that she would wish harm on someone for her own selfish wants and needs? Shaking her head she watched as Maggie kept looking at the man.

"I don't see a ring. Maybe you should go talk to him." Carol observed.

Maggie looked at her, "They look to be a in a serious conversation. Maybe we'll see him again here."

"Well I guess the debates about lunch and everything are out the window right?" Carol laughed standing up and dusting her hands off.

"You damn right." Maggie laughed following after her. "You really should get out there Carol give it a chance."

"When I find someone worth a chance I'll do just that Maggie."

Both men looked their way as they paid for their food. There was something remotely familiar about them she couldn't put her finger on. It was nagging at her but she looked away feeling rude for staring at them. Looking at Maggie she clearly didn't feel any such thing since she was clearly still checking out the younger of the two.

**I need to thank Haitus80 for her lovely OC Buck Dixon. I love him and dearly wish he was part of the actual show. Since we can't have that we're gonna keep him alive here. :)Thanks brother!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I need to say that Daryl and Merle are younger in this to keep Buck a sensible age. Merle and Daryl's ages are closer than what they were on the show, but it's AU. Merle is 32, Daryl is 28, Buck is a solid 49.**

Buck set waiting his leg bouncing with barely restrained rage while he waited on his son. The anger he felt wasn't directed at anyone person at all and that was just making things worse for him. He had no one he could direct this at, no way to release what he was feeling. And right now he was feeling like he wanted to rip someones heart out through their throat.

Growling he ran his hand through his short hair and down his tense neck trying to soothe the straining tendons. If something happened to Daryl on inside he would tear the prison down brick by brick, he was talking scorched earth. He knew the shit he done and his association with the Jackals might complicate things for him on the inside.

Looking up at the sound of clinking chains he felt sick seeing his youngest son hand cuffed and bound. He stood up as the guard unlocked the cuffs and watched as Daryl hands went to his wrist soothing them. Daryl hadn't looked at him yet and he knew without having to ask that something was on his mind. When the guard gave him the all clear Daryl turned walking towards the table and set down before he ever met his fathers eyes.

Buck looked at him hard for a minute and shook his head, "I get why you done it." He watched some of the tension leave Daryl's shoulders. "But that don't mean I aint fuckin' pissed boy." He bit out.

The upturn at the corner of Daryl's lips made Buck smile, "You gonna tell me what all is going on in there?"

Daryl looked at him, "You've been in prison you know how it is."

"I do know how it is, that's why I'm fuckin' askin' ya ass." Buck countered.

Daryl chuckled, "There are some dumb fucks who try to run their cocksuckers. No one has tried anything yet."

Buck looked him over reassuring himself that he was in fact fine. "Have they mentioned parole?"

"Fuck no. Aint heard shit." Daryl's gruff voice showing his annoyance.

"Your ass been in trouble any?" Buck asked.

Daryl shook his head rolling his shoulders, "No aint been involved no shit."

Buck took in Daryl's appearance and smiled at the clear weight gain he'd put on. He knew it wasn't from eating more boy was burning that excess energy working out. He looked tired and restless, he never was one for being inside and he knew this was killing him. It was a testament to how strong the bond was between his boys. Had Daryl not cared for Merle he'd let his ass rot. That was one thing he got from Buck, if you were in his good graces things were great. But if he had something against you then goddamn if you didn't know.

He set there shooting the shit with him trying to get one of those rare smiles from him. It'd been something him and Merle were always trying to tease from him. Boy never did smile or laugh much even if he did find something funny. Buck liked to blame it on the time he spent under the bitch that birthed him care.

Daryl locked eyes with him, "Did your trip go good?"

Buck shrugged, "As good as can be expected. Why the fuck wasn't I told you were being put in lock up though?"

"Told Merle not to call you were away. You would be back soon enough." Daryl met his gaze unflinchingly. "You'd left right then and you know it. It'd caused more trouble than anyone needed."

Buck growled leaning forward and dropping his voice, "Next time something is happening I better be the first goddamn person you call or I'll stomp your goddamn ass boy."

A grin lit on Daryls lips briefly just as the guard called to him, "Dixon time to go."

Buck looked at the man and stood up and then to his son. Moving around the table he pulled his son into a one armed hug slapping him on the back, "Keep ya ass out of trouble and I'll handle the rest."

Daryl looked at him and arched a brow but didn't say anything since the guard was standing there. Buck smiled at them and nodded to guard watching as Daryl was recuffed, the sound of the cuffs locking over his wrist making him flinch. He watched as Daryl's eyes hardened looking at the cuffs. It let Buck know that shit wasn't as good as Daryl was letting on, he was losing his fuckin' mind being on the inside. Merle better keep his shit together and make sure this wasn't for nothing.

Daryl walked back through the door and away from his father. He would have liked to been there when Merle told him where he was just to see his face really. Daryl had never been one to get arrested or make an ass of himself out places. He was always the one getting Merle under control and stepping in breaking up the fights. And here he set in goddamned prison of all places, he snorted and shook his head.

"Dixon, it says you need to report to the garage." The guard directed them past the exit for the cell block and back through another area of the prison.

Daryl silently walked rubbing his wrist again since they had removed the cuffs again . He felt eyes on him and looked up seeing Tomas staring him down and let sneer cross his face at the other man. The motherfucker was getting more and more cocky and it was making Daryl want to take his fucking head off. Letting him know how much he really was Buck's son.

Stepping into the garage the guard nodded at him and Daryl moved through on not waiting to be told what to do. He had been working in here from the beginning and knew his way around everything. It was the only thing that let his mind shut down and not think about really what was going on and where he was. He could mindlessly set and work on these fuckin' cars all day and almost convince himself that he was going home at the end of the day.

"Where ya been Daryl?"

Looking up and swiping sweat from his brow, "Visitor center."

Oscar nodded at his words and handed him the tool he was reaching for. "Aint had one of them in awhile, ya brother doing good?"

"That's what I'm hearing." Daryl grunted loosening a bolt.

Oscar looked at him for a minute, "You got a woman that came and seen you then?"

"Nah my dad is back in town." Daryl stood up and stretched his back.

Oscars eyes went across the room where Tomas stepped in for work. Daryl followed his eyes and shook his head bending back down to finish what he was going. He didn't have time that mans bullshit.

"Your dad Buck Dixon, right?" Oscar asked crouching next to him.

Daryl stopped what he was doing, "Yeah, why?"

Oscar looked around, "People talking about him being in that MC. Shit aint good considering there are rival gangs here. That creepy motherfucker over there being one of them."

Daryl growled and shook his head, "Fuck that."

"Watch your back. Buck has quite the reputation and so does your brother. Just saying you being the youngest, they might try to make a move on you." Oscar warned standing up and moving off.

Daryl watched him go and thought over what he said. It was true he could very well become a target himself. Tomas sure as fuck didn't like him, but he wasn't sure what the fuck was going on with that bastard.

The whistle sounding let them know that the work day was done. Moving around and putting tools up that was a habit that was more apart of him then rules he swiped at the sweat on his forehead. Stepping up the line up he just wanted to get back to the block and strip of his goddamned sweaty jumpsuit.

walking down the hall Daryl felt someone nudge him and looked over his shoulder seeing Tomas watching him from behind Oscar. Oscar's eyes were intent on his and he shook his head. Daryl growled and looked back forward feeling the tension pick up in the room. As soon as the guards broke off marking the logs he watched several pairs of eyes skate over him and tensed slightly.

Releasing a breath just the room erupted in chaos he spun just as Oscar jerked him backwards and away from Tomas' lunging grip. Daryl growled and ripped his arm free just as Tomas started advancing on him. The guards were trying to break up other fights oblivious to Daryl and Tomas standing off. His eyes flicked down just as something glinted in Tomas' hand.

Tomas lunged again and the adrenaline spiking his system blocked out what he knew he should have felt. Instead he just felt his clothes stick to him more as if doused in water. Grunting he grabbed Tomas wrist and torqued it hard causing a sickening snap to sound through the room. Jerking the man downwards he brought his knee up on a swing meeting the man's face.

Tomas dropped to the ground hard. Daryl snarled over top of him feeling adrenaline and racing through his blood and his vision darkening. Raising his foot over Tomas head he was slammed back into the wall by two hard bodies restraining him.

"DIXON!" The guard barked in his ear.

Chest heaving Daryl looked up focusing on the men restraining him instead of the man on the ground. He slowed his breathing as much as he could and they stepped back from holding him against the wall. Daryl swallowed and felt his vision dull again.

"Dixon are you hurt?" The guard questioned.

Daryl looked at him and then at his hands and back at him. He opened his mouth but nothing came out and he felt his knees start to give out and dropped down hard with a umph.

"GET MEDICAL!"


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl cracked his eyes open feeling pain shooting through his chest and groaned swiping at whatever was on his chest. He opened hit mouth to cuss at whoever was touching him but nothing came out. Blinking he squinted against the bright light glaring down on him and tied to drag his hand up to block his eyes.

He opened his eyes back open seeing someone looming over top of him and speaking. He grunted not understanding what they were saying but trying to focus on their mouth. Whoever it was moved away and sudden pain had him lurching upright before his vision starting tunneling and his world tipped on it's axis.

**twdtwd**

Carol looked up at the sound of the Warden Huntely's voice and waited seeing him standing at the door his hand paused over the handle. His face had a look of concern that she had never seen on him and Carol looked down at her notes skimming them for anything that would give way to what was going on. Frowning she looked back up as the door swung open and he stepped in followed my a man who dwarfed him.

"Ms. Halcomb this is Buck Dixon." His voice couldn't hide the strain better than his face.

Carol cut her eyes to the man in beside him and smiled, "Mr. Dixon."

"Ma'am." His voice was rough and familiar.

Carol looked at him for a minute trying to figure out where she seen him when Maggie walked by doing a double take. It hit Carol in the face that she had seen him at the diner just the other day.

"What is going Mr. Huntely?" Carol looked back to him.

"We finally got ahold of you patients Dixon's family. This is his father."

Carol looked at the large man and let her eyes take him noticing the similarities in them. They both had that stoic look to them that made them seem indomitable, but the eyes were the strongest point. Both so similar but so different. Where as Daryl's were a shocking cobalt that could change as his mood frayed she observed from the first encounter. His father was the same but cold as steel, determined. She could see the barely contained rage simmering in the depths and felt bad for whoever had hurt Daryl.

"I've tried to explain the situation but he insisted on seeing him. Also I need you to go ahead and let him know what's going on. Since Daryl is sedated his father is over his medical decisions." Turning to the larger man, "When you're done here the guards will bring you to my office so we can talk more." It sounded like a question.

Buck cut his eyes to the smaller man and she seen a smirk dance at the corner of his lips. "Yea' we'll be talkin' soon."

Huntely left not soon after and Carol motion for Buck to follow her. "I was expecting a brother, it's who he put down as his emergency contact."

"His brother is indisposed." Buck assured. "I was out-of-town when he was sentenced and recently got back."

Carol looked back ahead and started walking again, "He's sedated now, like the Warden said, it's precaution."

Buck looked down at her his pace languid while hers was brisk. "Precaution, for who?" His voice was strong.

"His." Carol answered.

Walking in silence she passed Maggie and seen the girl grin at her and shook her head. Buck didn't spare her a glance only set on getting to his son. Carol pulled the clipboard off a desk as she passed not stopping walking and stepped to a door swinging it open and holding it for Buck.

"So Mr. Dixon, I-" Carol started.

"Buck."

Carol looked at him for a minute and smiled slightly, "Buck, your son was assaulted and received three knife wounds. One in his side and two the chest."

Buck's nostrils flared and his chest swelled outwards but he gave no other sign that he was mad. He focused on her and she swallowed looking at him.

"I sedated him cause of the blood loss and he didn't want to hold still. He was making all three places worse. He's stable and I've taken care of all three wounds." Carol gave him a gentle smile.

Buck released a heavy breath and looked at her his eyes pinning her to her chair much like Daryl's had, "Is he going to have any lasting issues?"

Carol flipped through her paperwork some more and then looked at him, "As for now, no. He's fine. That's if I can keep him from ripping the stitches when he wakes up."

Buck chuckled and looked at her, "Good luck with that darlin' boy bout a stubborn ass."

Carol grinned already knowing as much and stood, "This way and I'll take you to him. Like i said though he's knocked out."

Buck nodded, "Just need to see for myself." His voice was rougher.

Carol motioned him through a door and heard him snort a laugh and she shut the door and then turned around to see what his deep chuckled was from.

"Goddamn boy." Buck laughed.

"Why the fuck am I in a fuckin' dress?" His voice was groggy as he rubbed his face looking down at his body.

"What are you doing setting up!" Carol rushed towards him trying to make him get back on the bed.

Daryl swatted her hands away from him she stepped back immediately from him and almost into Buck.

"Get your ass back on the bed boy and quit giving her shit." Buck warned.

"Fuck you ol' man." Daryl snapped back. He set down heavily on the bed wincing and jerked the patient gown out from his body and let it fall to his lap. Buck stepped closer seeing his upper torso exposed and inspected Daryl for himself.

Carol stood back watching as Buck looked him over she could see the tension coursing through both man. It amazed her seeing him allow Buck to touch him considering how he had tensed when she had done his exam. She had to sedate him for more than just blood loss he wouldn't let anyone touch him and was getting agitated.

A deep rumble made her look back at them and she seen Buck setting in the chair on the corner. Carol stepped closer to him aware that he only had the patient gown on and that was now barely on him. If he was to stand he'd be completely exposed.

"Did Maggie come in here and wake you?" Carol questioned stepping close to inspect his stitches. He tensed as she neared him and he breathed heavily through his nose. Carol looked at him, "I need to check your stitches Mr. Dixon."

Daryl grunted locking his eyes on hers before looking back off. Carol made quick work of checking him over and stripped her hands of the gloves, "So did another nurse come in here?"

"No." His voice was terse.

Carol frowned and then Buck laughed, "Take a lot to keep his ass down."

Daryl looked at his bare chest and she seen his face burn red as he worked to get himself covered back up. She averted her eyes already having seen the scars on him and knowing they bothered him. She looked at Buck and seen him studying her looking away again her own face burned red.

"Are you feeling any pain?" Carol questioned.

"Don't want anything." Daryl grunted.

Daryl looked to his dad, "How the fuck your ass get back here anyways?"

Buck raised an eyebrow at him and Carol found herself just as curious. This wasn't procedure they never allowed family back for anything like this, ever. Who were these two men.

"Talked to your brother." His voice carried a weight to his that even she could feel.

She felt like she was imposing on them and slipped from the room, "I'll be back in just a moment."

**twdtwd**

Daryl looked at her briefly as she slipped from the room before looking at his father again. "How the hell you manage to get back here to see me?"

Buck let his full anger show on his face and leaned forward on his elbows bracing against his tense thighs, "Let's just say some very important people owe me a LOT of goddamned favors boy. It wouldn't be in their best interest for something to happen to you." His voice was lethal.

Daryl snorted and shook his head, "Don't even know why the fuck the bastard came at me. Aint so much as spoke a word to him or even been around him." Daryl growled.

Buck nodded at him and Daryl looked at his father, "How long did they have my ass out?"

"From what I understand awhile. You had a lot of blood loss from the exertion making your body work harder after you ripped into him. Then you fought them when they got you back here." Buck grinned at him. "From what I understand damn near killed that greasy motherfucker."

Daryl let his mind wander trying to recall what happened but just got a headache and flashes. "I remembered getting tackled by about four different goddamned guards."

Buck's full smile across his face, "Yeah, yeah. Said it took a few to get you off him." Buck set back up and leveled Daryl with a heavy look, "What was his name?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, it's taken care of."

"Name boy." Buck stood and demanded.

Daryl looked up at him, "You think this is connected?"

Buck kept his mouth closed but the twitch in his tense jaw gave him away and he sighed. Looking up seeing Carol making her way back for them he looked back at his father, "Tomas."

Buck nodded at him and stepped towards him just as the door swung open clasping the side of his neck. Daryl looked up at the older man and nodded not needing words to understand him. Buck slipped from the room thanking Carol as he went and she looked to him.

"Brought you something to eat and for your head."

Daryl huffed, "Told you I don't want nothing."

"What you want and what you need are two very different things Mr. Dixon." She looked at him.

Both brought their eyes back to the door as it was jerked open and Buck stepped back in looking at him, "Do not give her any shit boy. Do as she says." His voice held a deep warning that ran through his bones and he nodded.

Daryl huffed and tossed back the medicine and started eating what she set out for him. Carol was scribbling in a folder at a desk not watching him and he realized she hadn't been at all really. Nothing like when he had come for his exam.

Coughing, "What the fuck did you give me?" His voice was low.

Carol looked at him, "Antibiotics and a light pain-killer since you didn't really want anything."

Daryl nodded chewing his lip looking at her, "Thanks."

**twdtwd**

Buck set in the chair across from the warden and stared the man down. He couldn't believe that Daryl had been hurt no sooner than he got back to town, it had to be related to the shit he had done for the mc.

"How is your boy?"

"He'll have a few new scars." Buck looked at him.

The Huntely set back in his chair and looked out the window,"He gave you the name didn't he?"

"You're goddamned right he did." Buck's voice took on a menacing tone. "Tell me what happened exactly."

"This is between us Buck...I can't have it getting out that I've said anything. It's going to go be investigated. They both might get more time."

Buck set up, "If he gets more time it wont be good for this entire fuckin' place, do you get what I'm fuckin' saying?" His voice cracked like thunder over them.

Huntely swallowed, "I have no pull with that."

"BULLSHIT!" He snarled standing and slamming his hands down on the desk leaning towards the other man,"You're the goddamned warden. Don't give me that goddamned shit."

Nodding his head, "I'll do my best Buck."

"Now tell me what the fuck happened." Buck demanded setting back down.

"They were in line up when a fight broke out around them. From what the guards say he was rushed and hit in quick succession with the blade before Daryl got a hold of him." Huntely set up more adjusting his tie, "When he got ahold of the other man he almost killed him. It took four guards to get him off Tomas. He was trying to stomp his head in Buck."

Buck barked out a laugh shaking his head, "The other man, what condition is he in?"

"He's not as stable as your son. He's a heavy hitter. I'm sure anyone thinking of squaring off against him will reconsider once they get a look at Tomas."

"Your goddamned right. If something happens to him again I'll personally come see you." Buck stood up left without saying another word.

Getting to the door he heard the audible swallow and let his deep chuckle fill the room, "Don't cross me Huntely, we've got history."

He walked out and making his way to his bike. He needed to talk to mc and see if they had anything on a Tomas on the inside. If they did and it was connected with what he's been doing with them, then he was going to rain hell on everyone. He told them when he took these jobs that it was to keep his family clear.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl was setting in the stupid fucking gown bullshit they wouldn't let him change out of and felt like a fuckin' idiot. He growled tugging at it and wanting nothing more than to strip it off, fuck he'd rather be setting fuckin' naked than be in this bullshit. He felt like he was in a goddamned dress and he wasn't no fuckin' queer. He could hear Merle's taunting voice in his head already talking shit to him about it.

He huffed jerking on the collar again and felt the ties in the back give way. He smirked feeling that much better about it. Atleast he wasn't fuckin' suffocating now. He could hear the guards talking and the sound of the nurses voice outside the door. He couldn't set in one place knowing that this shit was almost over today. His leg was bouncing at a fast paced as he should his thumb nail waiting on the nurse to come in.

Carol swung the door open and smiled at him, "Let's have a look at your stitches."

Daryl grimaced slightly knowing he bare his scars for her but schooled his features and shrugged his shoulders letting it fall around his waist. Carol was scribbling across the paper work not looking at him and Daryl took a moment to actually look at her. She was younger and softer looking than what he figured would work in a place with bastards like him.

His eyes ran the length of her body and landed on her heart shaped ass. He arched an eyebrow and licked his lips and felt his heart rate pick up and shifted in his seat trying to redirect his thoughts before he embarrassed the both of them. Carol looked over her shoulder at him and smiled again at him and he snorted. Woman was always fuckin' smiling it unnerved him.

Carol turned towards him her eyes already on his stitches as she walked towards him. "They healed faster than I would have thought."

Daryl looked down his chest and smirked, "Not fast enough."

Carol frowned, "They were pretty deep Daryl, some had stitches in the muscle. For you to already be getting some out in a week is fast enough." Her voice had a lilting as she fought to keep from smiling.

Daryl looked away as she probed around the stitches not wanting to focus as her soft hands touched his over heated skin. Instead he focused on his mandatory prison clothes setting neatly on the table next to him. Soon he'd back out in general population for as long as it took them to get through the case and see if he was guilty.

"Are you listening to me Daryl?" Her soft voice questioned.

Carol's breath brushed his chest and he fought the shudder that wanted to rip through him. He pulled in a heavy breath and released it turning his head towards her and watching her hand that was setting just over his left pectoral muscle. The heat from her hand was like a fire on skin and he wanted to tell her to get her fuckin' hands off him but knew he wasn't in the place to do it.

"Daryl have you heard a word I've said at all?" Carol laughed.

"M'sorry, nah I didn't." He coughed his voice rough.

Carol grinned at him and straightened up her hand sliding from his chest, "I said these can come out but the others are going to need to stay in for awhile. Did you feel any pain during that?"

Daryl looked up at her and regretted it immediately when he locked eyes with her blue depths. "I'm fine."

Carol gave a light laugh and shook her head at him, "In the time you've been here with me Daryl I've learned a few things about you."

Daryl looked back at her and raised an eyebrow his earlier tension leaving his body as she moved around not commenting on his scars. She hadn't the entire time she had seen them, or anytime for that matter.

Carol looked back at him when he didn't comment, "Not only are you a man of few words but you wouldn't tell the truth about being in pain if your life depended on it."

A actual laughed slipped past his sealed lips and he felt the scowl on his face lift into a lopsided smile. He shook his head and hummed in the back of his throat at her observation. At least she figured it out that he didn't want the goddamned medicine. That other woman seemed to try to force feed them to him. He was pretty sure he was going to get solitary for his reaction to her.

Carol was back in front of him preparing the stuff to remove some of the stitches when the door opened and Maggie stepped through. Her eyes widened at his bare torso and he felt his scowl slam into place as her eyes ran the length of his body. He locked eyes with her and seen something swirling in the depths of them that he hadn't expected. Desire.

Looking away Daryl growled and he felt the tension coming back to his body. Carol must have noticed his discomfort cause she turned to Maggie shielding most of his body. Daryl let out a breath at her actions and felt the the need to thank her.

"What can I do for you Maggie?" Carol huffed. "You know I'm busy."

Maggie stepped more into the room and looked at Daryl before her eyes went back to Carol, "Just wanted to see if you need help."

Maggie motioned Carol towards her her eyes shooting to him. Carol set her stuff down and walked to her friend shaking her head at her. Daryl just wanted them to hurry the fuck up so he could get out of here and be cleared to go back to his own goddamned cell.

Maggie grabbed Carol's shoulder and pulled her towards her, "I just wanted to see if you wanted company..."

Carol leaned back and looked at her, Daryl couldn't see her face but he could read body language fine. She was getting annoyed quickly.

"I've removed stitches hundreds of times Maggie." Carol smiled.

Maggie's eyes went to him again and he intentionally looked away from the brunette. She was trying to whisper but in the tiny cement room everything was louder. Something you learned real goddamn quick in prison, he snorted and felt both their eyes on him.

"Carol he's still an inmate...He snapped at me the otherday." Maggie lowered her voice.

Carol crossed her arms and looked at her, "Maggie you were trying to FORCE him to take the medicine when he clearly said he didn't want it. A dozen times might I add. I even had it down that he had refused pain medicine."

Maggie scowled at her, "He's a prisoner Carol, he done something to get here."

"I'm aware." Her voice was showing her annoyance, "If the warden thought he was such a danger he wouldn't have cleared everything he has."

Maggie nodded at her and stepped back from her friend, "You're right. I'm going to finish getting things set up for tomorrow."

Carol turned back to him her face a light shade of pink as she started towards him. Her eyes were downcast and as much as Daryl didn't like making eye contact or having someone look at him he found himself wishing she would look up. He knew he had know place in feeling that way and quickly locked it down.

"Sorry about that. Maggie can be..." Carol broke off sighing looking for the right word.

"Honest." Daryl cut in his voice even.

Carol's eyes came to his and she raised an eyebrow at his choice of word. She set to work on removing the stitches that were able to come out making quick work of them. Daryl watched as the skin pulled as she removed each piece. Her eyes would flick to his before going back to her work with each tug against his skin.

Daryl looked at her face and could see as clear as day that she was fighting saying something. Her brow was furrowed and her jaw was tensed, she had a look to her face like someone had slapped her. When her eyes flicked back to his she paused what she was doing seeing his eyes on her, her face flushed again and she went back to work.

"She doesn't think about her choice of words." Her voice broke over them.

When he didn't talk she huffed and jerked a little harder on his stitches causing him to wince and tense under her hands. Her eyes met his and she scowled at him causing him to smirk at the anger he seen in her eyes.

"Where exactly was she wrong in what she said? Am I not in prison? Cause this don't look like no fuckin' vacation to me..." His voice was low and graveled.

Carol looked stood back and dropped her stuff on the table and tossed the stitches to the garbage. "No, I suppose your right." She sounded more sad than annoyed and it just pissed him off. He didn't want goddamned sympathy from anyone. He done what he done for his fuckin' brother, he done what he done for goddamned family. There was nothing mroe honorable to him than doing whatever you could to protect your family and loved ones.

Carol looked at him and her face paled. He knew she could read the anger in his eyes and on his face. He was tense and could feel it raidiating off of him. He wanted away from this goddamned woman and her smiling sympathy. He'd take the pushy brunette dealing with his shit over her for now on.

"Did I say something?" Carol questioned.

Daryl sneered at her but kept quiet and waited till she said he was cleared to go. His leg started it's fast paced bouncing again and his hands planted firmly beside him on the exam table.

"You can get dressed now I just need to get this done and the dated. Then I can call them in here to take you back." Carol sighed not looked at him.

Daryl nodded at her and shifted in his seat wincing at the tug against the still intact stitches. Straightening his body as Carol walked from the room to get the necessary papers he looked over making sure she wasn't on her way back before he moved to get dressed. She had already seen more of him then he was comfortable with and wanted to keep a distance from her. She was starting to pop up in his mind at weird fuckin' times and he didn't like that shit.

Standing up when he didn't see her coming back he held on to the gown as it fell further down his body. Holding it against his groin he grabbed his shit and let it fall. Daryl leaned over grabbing the white prison issue boxers set out for him about the time the door swung open. Carol stepped into the room laughing at the voice that was calling to her from behind and he jerked when he heard the door click shut. He jerked the boxers up his body quickly feeling heat burn across his face and down his neck to his chest.

He didn't need to look at Carol to know she had seen everything the hitch in her breath and her quickened foot steps away from him so that her back was turned gave that away. He swore under his breath and finished dressing as quickly as he could wanting away from her.

**twdtwdtwd**

"You do that Carol!" Maggie called after her as she laughed and opened the door. Carol shook her head and stepped into the room smiling. Looking up at Daryl opening her mouth to say something all her breath left her at once. He was still getting dressed, well just starting to get dressed and Carol felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him standing there completely nude. Her eyes scanned the length of his lean, lithe, and sinewy body taking every detail of him within seconds. When her eyes got to his groin her mouth went dry and watered at the same time, swallowing hard she looked back up at his face and seen the deep crimson burn across his face and chest and knew she had been caught ogling him.

Moving quickly she started rapidly doing the paperwork making sure everything was the way it was supposed to be. Carol was trying to get her breathing under control and felt ashamed at how she had reacted to him.

Turning back to him she avoided looking at his face knowing he was well aware of her earlier treatment towards him. She shuffled stuff around and walked to the door signaling the guard to come forward.

Looking back at him and instead focusing on the scruffy jaw and down the strong column of his throat, her insides clinched when his adams apple bobbed from his swallowing. Taking a breath she focused herself and smiled at him, "You'll have to come back in a few days to get the rest of the stitches out. I'm sure you already know to be careful about the other stitches."

"I do." His voice was gruff.

Carol watched as he was cuffed and led from the room like a animal and felt a pang of sadness lance through her chest. She didn't really know the man but there wasn't something about him, something that nagged at her. It was in his eyes and the way he held himself. The way he acted when he seen his father and the few times she had seen him around the prison. He wasn't like the other inmates, it felt like a mistake for him to be here. He wasn't a criminal, she could feel it in her bones.

Sighing she walked out and started down the hall to get some coffee when she rounded the corner to an odd sight. She paused and stepped back watching as the Warden walked towards Daryl almost as if scared. Daryl kept his head held high as he met the man head on not backing away as she had seen most other prisoners do.

The warden dismissed the guard after having him uncuff Daryl. She watched as he rubbed his wrist a habit she noticed he done anytime the cuffs were taking from him. She held her breath not knowing what was going on but feeling worry for him. Huntely was talking animatedly as Daryl gazed back at him impassively, she wanted to creep forward and hear what was being said but knew better. If she moved it would likely draw attention to herself and she didn't want that.

"Preston, retrieve Carol for me NOW." Huntely barked at the waiting guard.

Carol quickly moved away from her current spot and back towards the exam rooms. She didn't know what he would want with her, especially with Daryl there. He was treating Daryl as if he wasn't a prisoner. Did this have something to do with his father? Who were these men?

"Carol, Warden needs to speak with you."

Carol looked up and smiled sliding from the room quietly and following behind the guard. Rounding the corner she seen both sets of eyes land on her before the Warden shifted uncomfortably and Daryl huffed looking off.

"Preston, I'll be done in a minute." His voice was dismissive.

Carol looked at him, "You needed something?"

"How is his recovery?" No nonsense voice.

She heard Daryl growl and cut her eyes to him before looking back at the warden. "He's doing good. Got some of his stitches out."

"Do you think he should be put in administrative segregation?"

Daryl's eyes snapped to hers and his lip curled in a snarl as he glared at her. Carol looked back at him for a brief second before looking to the warden. The man was looking at her expectantly and she felt like shrinking back from both of their watchful eyes.

"I'm not really qualified to make that decision sir." Carol asserted.

"Are you or are you not his care taker right now?" He snapped.

She paled and went to speak when Daryl turned his head in her direction. His face gave away exactly how he felt and she swallowed. His face was a mask of pure anger. The Huntely followed her eyes and looked at Daryl, the man paled and took a step away from Daryl. Carol watched as the man tried to smile at Daryl.

"Daryl, I'm only asking because you were in serious condition not to long ago." He acquiesced.

Daryl never spared her a glance when he started speaking through clinched teeth the tendons in his neck straining from the pressure. "I don't need," His eyes went to her for a second and she got the sense he was trying to control his anger. "I don't need a fuckin' ad seg."

The warden looked at her for a second and Carol seen embarrassment burn across his face. She assumed it was from being talked to that way from a inmate and she wondered once again who he was that the warden would let him get away with it.

"Daryl.." He began.

"No." He snapped his voice was final.

The warden rounded on her, "Do you think he needs more time to heal?" His voice had steel to it as he snapped at her.

Carol sighed, "No I already went over this with him."

Daryl's posture relaxed some and she felt some of the tension leave her own body.

The warden looked at her hard for a minute before waving the guard over to them, "Take Dixon to his cell."

Carol watched as they recuffed Daryl felt her self flush seeing him being bound and the image of him naked burned through her mind. She felt her heart thunder in her chest as he walked away and her eyes followed his broad his shoulders. She tore her eyes away from him in embarrassment again and sighed shaking her head. What was wrong with her?

"Carol I want you to keep a close eye on him. Make sure he's in perfect health." Huntely looked at her, "If he so much as gets the sniffles a full work up you hear me."

Carol nodded chewing her lip, "Excuse me..." letting out a breath, "It isn't how we usually do things, I guess I'm just curious as to why he's different?"

Huntely glared at her, "Do your job. And your job Carol is working for me. Don't forget that." He snapped storming off.

Carol sighed and turned around moving down the hall her desire for coffee completely gone. She was possessed with thoughts of Daryl and his curious situation. He seemed to resent the way the warden was doing him and his eyes held a challenge for her to even think about agreeing with the man.

Daryl Dixon was planted firmly in her mind and she couldn't shake him no matter how hard she tried. From the way he spoke with a almost shy voice to his near dangerous voice he could change to at the drop of a hat. A dear god the mans body, she felt terrible for walking in on him like that but if she was honest with herself she was glad she had. That would prove to be a source of great pleasure for her. Carol licked her lips and smiled rubbing her thighs looking at the clock already wanting to get home.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl looked at his cell and felt like railing against everything that ever was. He was feeling the cold steel and cool cement more than ever since being released for the infirmary a few days ago. He was ready to be out of here and be able to do what the fuck he wanted when the fuck he wanted. He ran his hands over his stitches and growled at the reminder of Tomas' ignorance.

Dropping down Daryl started with his routine of workouts. Anything really to keep him busy and not focusing on how much time he had left or what the fuckin' word was around the block. He was sure that shit wasn't done, not by a long shot but he wouldn't bend over and take it willingly. Wasn't the way he was raised and he'd be goddamned if he'd let some stupid motherfuckers scare or run his life while here. He growled working faster through his set ups feeling his stitches tugging and pulling with each move.

Stopping only when sweat was running down his body and stinging his stitches did he finally settle on his bed. Kicking his legs up he got as comfortable as the small bed would allow. The first thing he was doing when he got out of here was buying a goddamn king size bed, fuck this shit. Fuck everything about this.

Daryl fell in to a fitful sleep the smell of the woods and fresh dirt permeating the air as he set crouched waiting for the perfect moment to take the shot. He had been watching the doe for awhile knowing that the buck wasn't far behind. Not with fall rut being in full swing, he'd be here in no time. He heard the light steps through the brush and the scrapes of the near by buck. Settling himself a little more for the wait he smiled feeling adrenaline spike his system.

The buck stepped out scenting the air as it moved closer to the doe. Daryl set stock still not moving a muscle and steadying his breathing, something that came with ease for his practiced hunting skills. He had the buck in his sights but let him rut the doe to make sure the population continued to thrive on their area.

With a pain bleat and bawl the bolt sunk up just behind the right shoulder dropping the buck instantly. Daryl stood up and moved towards the buck hearing the doe snorting in the distance and keeping an eye out for her. Sinking down to his knees as the buck gasped for air painfully, it's eyes bright with fear and pain he slid his knife free of the sheath.

Sliding his hand down the large bucks neck reverently, "Thank you."

With his words the knife sunk up ending the painful last moments of the bucks life. Daryl looked around him and wishing more than anything he had thought to bring his father or Merle with him hunting for once. The buck was large and was going to be hell bringing back all by himself.

Daryl jerked awake his dream echoing through his mind so freshly he could just about smell the woods and the blood from the very memory he had just dreamed about. It was one his more fond memories. He had bagged that buck and carried him the six miles back to his grandfather Norman's place. His father, Merle, and Norm had been there with some of their friend and the buck was quickly quartered and most cooked up. He set up planting his feet on the ground and hung his head letting himself cling to the dream for what little bit he could. He needed out of this place before it eat him alive. He wasn't a man built for the indoors or even for people. Being around all these men and these fuckin' walls were doing something to him that he'd rather not think about.

These were the times though that he reminded himself that a year was nothing to what Merle would have had. He swallowed it down though knowing that even if Buck and Merle came back to see him he couldn't let them know the shit in head right now. It'd eat Merle alive and likely drive him back to his crutches. Something that Daryl had been fighting against with him for awhile.

Buck would grieve even more the thought of him being in there if he knew just where his sons mindset was. He had always tried to protect him more and as much as Daryl hated it, he got it. Buck hadn't been there for awhile growing up and in his absence shit hit the fan for him. That bitch that spawned him had took it all out on him. All her anger and hate for his father, all her anger from Merle always ending up in trouble leading to juvie .Buck had come home to a kid who was on his last leg and fighting against the world. Since then he had always stood between Daryl and any perceived threat.

**twdtwdtwd**

Carol walked through her door tossing her keys on the table just inside the door. She pulled her jacket off and walked further into her house not bothering with the stack of mail demanding attention. She walked into her kitchen looking at her choices of food and grimaced. She wasn't in the mood for anything here or in the mood to even entertain the idea of cooking.

Feeling her phone vibrate against her leg she pulled it out and smiled at Maggie's grinning face that popped up on the screen. Swiping her fingers across it, "Hey Maggie."

"Tell me your not already eating?" Maggie laughed.

Carol looked in her fridge one last time before closing the door. "No, nothing sounds good."

"Then meet me at the diner. We'll get something to eat." Maggie's smile was evident.

Carol nodded her head along with her.

"Your nodding aren't you...you gotta say something Carol I can't see your gestures." She laughed.

Carol huffed out a small laugh, "Yes. I'll be there give me a few."

Disconnecting the call Carol moved through her house and towards her bedroom. She wanted out of her work clothes and too feel more relaxed. She wasn't so much worried about what she looked like as much as she just wanted to get something to eat.

Pulling up at the diner she noticed the bike in the parking lot and her eyes flitted around. It looked familiar but she couldn't place where from. Walking in she seen Maggie setting at the bar talking to the woman behind it. Both were animated and smiling widely, Carol almost felt like she was intruding.

"Carol, there you are!" Maggie hooted.

Carol smiled meekly and walked forward feeling under dressed compared to Maggie's look. Carol had just pulled on a pair of worn out old jeans and a scoop neck drop hem shirt that was a pale blue and flip flops to top it off. Maggie on the other hand had on tight fitting jeans with a black tank top and a flannel shirt over it, the look completed with her Frye Jenna Cap Toe Lace Up Boots.

The woman behind the bar smiled at her, "What will it be ladies?"

Placing their orders Maggie turned to Carol as the woman walked away. Carol looked her over, "You going somewhere Maggie?"

Maggie grinned at her, "No."

Carol shook her head, "You seem pretty dressed up for just eating with me."

Maggie's eyes cut to the window just at the loud rumble of a bike met their ears. Carol looked over and seen the man Maggie had been looking at last time they were here walk in. He climbed off his bike and they both watched helplessly as his long strides eat the ground on the way to the diner. He walked in not looking at either of them but back towards the other bike that was in the parking lot. A frown crossed his face and Carol was hit with deja vu. He looked so familiar to her, there was something about his face and the way he carried himself that nagged at her.

The woman appeared beside them suddenly setting their drinks down her eyes on the man as well. "Here ya go ladies, food will be done in a minute."

The man made his way to the seat he had set at before and he drummed his fingers watching the woman. She shot him a grin and he flipped her the bird smirking at her. Carol watched all this trying like crazy to figure out how she knew this man.

"Where the fuck is his ass at? I see his bike out there." His rough voice broke over them.

The woman walked closer to him sliding him a drink, "In the back."

He took a drink, "What the fuck for?"

"Oh ya know...getting his pants on and adjusted maybe." Her smile was infectious.

The man grimaced, "What the fuck Ace, I don't wanna hear that shit."

"Don't fuckin' ask me then Dixon." She snapped back her voice managing to sound sing song.

Carol looked at Maggie when she felt a sharp elbow hit her. Maggie's eyes were wide and she leaned towards her, "Didn't you have a Dixon in the infirmary the other day?"

Carol nodded at her letting her eyes go back to him. That's what it was the bright sparking eyes that said more than any words ever could. They both exuded a air of confidence about them that dwarfed anyone around them.

"You think that might be his family?" Maggie prodded.

Carol went back to her drink focusing on not staring at the man, "Might be. How am I supposed to know?"

"You done his intake eval, what name did he give as a contact?" Maggie whispered.

Carol let her mind run through all the forms she had filled out over the months back to Daryls. He had given his brothers name but she couldn't put her finger on it now. _Michael? Mitchell? Something with a M._

"I can't remember." Carol sighed.

Both looked up at the sound of boots and Carol sucked in a breath at the sight of the man walking towards the bar. It was the man that had came to see Daryl in the infirmary, the man that she was told was his father. He clapped the other man on the back and set down next to him a broad smile sliding across his face.

"Where the fuck you been all day boy, you were supposed to be back in lastnight." Buck smiled.

Carol couldn't help but to listen into them. Daryl had made regular appearances in her mind, something about him had stuck out to her over the months. It was more than just his looks, the man was damned good looking. Something about him though made her think he didn't even realize how much so. He seemed humbled and his quiet demeanor put her at ease even though he was in prison. She still clung to the belief that he didn't deserve to be there. She couldn't shake the feeling even though she honestly knew nothing about him at all.

"Got ya message and came back as soon as I could."

Buck nodded at him tapping his knuckles on the bar, "Yeah after Huntely called to let me know he was hurt I went straight there."

"He say anything?"

"Merle do you honestly think ya fuckin' brother would say if something was wrong?" Buck laughed.

"Stubborn bastard that he is, fuck no." He snorted.

"He got some stitches but from what I hear the other man...he aint in the best of shape."

Merle nodded his head his body tense as he hung his head and breathed deeply.

Buck growled deeply, "Don't hang ya fuckin' head. I told you about that shit. He done what he done for you goddamn it."

Merle looked up and Carol watched at the woman they had called Ace smiled at him, "He'll be fine. He's out soon."

Merle looked over at his father, "You seen his ass though how'd he look?"

"Good, the nurse that was in there with him was taking good care of him." Buck's voice was relieved.

"I bet she is." Merle cackled, "Women have always been after his ass."

The woman laughed, "Merle just cause your brother is damn near the most beautiful man around don't mean that he's a whore and we both know that."

Buck barked out a laugh and Merle huffed. "You calling me a whore?"

"I'm saying if the boot fits, put that motherfucker on and lace it the fuck up. Go stomp in some puddles." She patted his cheek causing him to jerk back.

Merle growled at her and went to open his mouth when Buck's voice cracked over them. "Best watch ya mouth boy."

Ace grinned at him and shot Buck a wink. "I don't think he likes me much Buck."

Buck laughed louder, "Don't much fuckin' care do we?"

"Fuck you ol' man. Just cause ya fuckin' her don't mean-" Merle started.

Buck turned to him, "Don't mean you gotta what?" His voice held a clear warning that his son responded to.

Merle growled, "I liked it better when Daryl was here and we gave him shit."

"That's cause your baby brother is so sweet he makes people wanna lick the wrapper."

Buck howled with laughter leaning back in his seat his head thrown back as Merle looked at the woman wide-eyed. His face going pale then straight to red with no in-between in sight.

Carol choked on her drink at that and caught the attention of Merle and the woman. Buck's view of her was blocked by Merle. Maggie clapped her the back hard causing Carol to sputter harder.

"You okay Carol?"

She nodded sucking in much needed breath, "I'm fine stop hitting me already."

Maggie settled back in her seat looking at her trying to contain her laughter. Carol grimaced at her and shook her head still breathing funny. "So it's looks like that is his family." Maggie cooed quietly.

Carol didn't chance a look over feeling eyes on her. Her food was set in front of her and the woman gave her a bright smile her eyes vibrant and shining with mirth. She knew Carol had over heard them and was enjoying the moment. "Ya'll need anything else don't be afraid to ask for it or make one of their sorry asses down there get up and get it. They can't refuse a woman, it's ingrained in them to be gentlemen."

Carol heard a muttered fuck you from the other end of the bar and a snort. Maggie smiled at her, "Name's Maggie and my friend here is Carol."

"Nice to meet ya'll name's Stacey." She leaned forward on the bar crossing her arms on front of her and leaning on them. "Ya'll from around here?"

Maggie nodded chewing her food and Carol took a bite to keep from talking. She wasn't sure how to feel about Daryl's family setting right down from her. Merle didn't know her but Buck sure did. He hadn't seen her yet but she knew he would know her. Something about what Merle and Buck had said was nagging at her. She would analyze it later though.

"My father is the local veterinarian." Maggie supplied.

Stacey smiled brightly, "He's saved a number of my animals over the years. Tell him Ace says hi when you talk to him."

Maggie and her talked back and forth for awhile. She felt her look at her a few times as if trying to figure her out. Carol knew already that she was gearing up to say something to her.

"You remind me of someone."

Carol looked up at her swallowing, "Excuse me?"

"Your friend her, no offense darlin', well she's a bit loud and shit. You on the other hand are..." Stacey smiled straightening her posture, "Your quiet."

Carol raised an eyebrow and looked at Maggie, "Okay?"

"Ya'll remind me of the Dixon brothers in that respect. Merle over there is loud as shit and a chatty cathy. His brother though is the quiet more reserved of the two." Stacey grinned.

Carol looked down the bar seeing Merle looking at her. She smiled at him and went back to eating shrugging her shoulders at Stacey. "Don't know them to tell you."

Maggie elbowed her and smiled, "I think we might know the other brother."

Carol could feel both sets of eyes on her then and felt her face burn red.

"Really now?" Stacey raised an eyebrow seeming almost protective.

"Well Carol not so much me." Maggie smiled.

Carol huffed and took another bite, Maggie always done this.

"She took care of a Daryl just the other day, see we're both nurses." Maggie explained.

Stacey looked at her sharply and Carol met her bright blue eyes. "You know Daryl?"

"If he's the Daryl Dixon serving time." Her voice was neutral.

Stacey's eyes flashed down the bar meeting Buck's. Something passed between them and she looked back at Carol. "How's he doing?"

Carol tilted her head, "I took out some of his stitches and after that they released him from my care. I wont see him again till I take out the rest of the stitches."

Carol turned her head meeting Buck's eyes, "He was in good shape though when he left my care."

Buck studied her and Carol met his eyes head on. The eyes that were a perfect reflection of Daryl's. Eyes that had been haunting her sleep since she had first locked with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get updates out. I'm working through them. For everyone who messaged me asking if I was dead or done writing...I'm still here. lol I've just been out-of-town and really busy. I've got family in the hospital and I've had a lot of company when I have been home. So it's harder to work right now.**

Daryl walked into the room already stripping his shirt knowing that she was taking out the stitches. The faster this shit could get done the faster he could get the fuck out of here. He was more than ready to be done and away from this place. But it was more than that and he knew it. He wanted away from her in general.

Daryl had made a point not to dwell on any one woman or get attached. Never let them get close enough to leave an imprint on him. After the hell he went through with his own mother he knew more than anyone what damage a woman could do. If his own mother could be that much of a monster then he didn't want to know what kind of hell a woman who had no blood ties to you could do. It was best to just keep his head clear.

That was the fuckin' problem though. No matter how much he had tried to keep his mind clear of all thoughts of that woman she had worked herself in there. Her bright eyes and kind smiles fucking with his head. There was no reason for her to be that goddamn happy working with a bunch of bastard ass prisoners like she was. He knew she got shit talked and would never really be thanked or even considered cause her job. So why the fuck was she so goddamn happy all the time.

He didn't look up when the door swung open and her laughter filled the room. He set their feeling each scar like it was a new lash against his skin and felt his body flush. The door clicked closed and her soft foot falls echoed lightly too him.

"How ya feeling Daryl?" Carol chirped.

Daryl looked up seeing her looking at him smiling he scowled, "These come out today?"

Carol smirked pulling on gloves, "Should be."

Daryl straightened up when she walked to him and averted his eyes. He was fighting against his blush knowing that she had already seen more of his body than most women he'd been with. Her face flashed through his mind when she had walked in on him changing.

"Looking good Dixon." Carol soft voice spoke.

Daryl jerked at the feeling of her breath ghost over his chest and throat. He hummed in his throat glancing down at her hands as she readied the stuff to take his stitches out. Carol looked up at him and smiled brightly. Her face was flushed and eyes shining, she looked flustered. Daryl found himself smirking at her before he could help it.

"Man of many words you are." She laughed.

Daryl snorted at her, "Nothing to say."

Carol nodded along, "Today's the first day of Spring. Winter is officially over." The excitement in her voice made him smile.

He focused on the wall in front of him feeling each stitch tug at his skin and pull. He grit his teeth against the sensation of her hands on him and the irritation that was the stitches. He let his mind roam to better times, what he would be doing this day if he wasn't locked up. He swallowed and felt his mood shifting.

"What's with the look Dixon? Am I hurting you?" Carol's breath brushed his chest and throat again. The concern was clear in her voice.

"No. I'm fine."

Carol stepped into his line of vision, "Then what's the face for?" She popped her hip out and braced one hand on it.

Daryl looked her over and shook his head at her. "We about done here?" His voice was gruff and dismissive.

"We're done when I say we're done." Carol huffed.

Daryl locked eyes with her and raised an eyebrow at her. He wasn't use to women snapping at him like that. Sure Stacey did but she was a constant fixture in his life for so long that she didn't technically count. Besides most women he imagined bending over were the ones he was referring too, and Carol definitely fell into that category.

Daryl shook his head trying to dislodge his Merle line of thinking. Goddamn his brother would pop into his head at the weirdest times directing his thoughts to shit he didn't need to be thinking about. Carol for example she was a good woman anyone could see that. She was young, beautiful, caring, and had a future in front of her. So why the fuck would he want to even entertain the thought of her when all he would do was muddy the water with his now ruined record and bullshit.

A sharp tug on his chest had him hissing and looking down. Carol was biting down on her lip and looked up at him apologetically, "Believe it or not I didn't do that on purpose...Even though you have ignored the last several things I have said."

"I didn't hear you." His voice still low as he watched her.

"Oh I know, I could tell you were off in your head." Carol laughed.

Daryl looked at her and she looked away quickly her face burning red and he smirked at her. But didn't let his mind fall into the same pattern it had been he'd already woke up to many times cause of dreams of her.

"At least you don't have that mean look on your face anymore." Carol joked.

"Mean?"

"You looked like you were going to attack someone." Carol looked at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Spring."

Carol raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"You said it's the first day of Spring..." Daryl sighed and looked off. He listened to the sound of her gloves pop as they came off as she moved around the room.

This would be the first time in years he had missed his father's birthday. They had always done a cook out for him and his friends were there, but the one thing Buck had always be adamant about was that he wanted his sons there for every one of them. Daryl had always took off days before to go hunting to make sure he had enough time to track and get a deer, Buck's favorite food.

He'd let his dad down by getting locked up and not being able to do more for Merle and keep him out of trouble. He'd done the only thing he knew to do at the time. If Merle had taken the fall he'd been gone for life there was no doubt about that. He'd played all his cards and came up empty-handed.

Daryl snapped to attention of Carol's soft hands on his chest without gloves. His eyes went to her small delicate hands gliding across his new scars. When he looked at her face she was watching her own hands her face set.

"These will fade ya know, they aren't that bad."

Daryl snorted at her,"I don't think a few more are gonna hurt in the end."

Carol looked up at him letting her hands fall away. His skin was burning where she had touched him and he mourned the loss of her hands like he did his freedom. That thought had him letting out a heavy breath and pulling in an even heavier one.

Carol studied him for a minute before she smiled, "I think your the only one who notices your scars Daryl."

Daryl kept his mouth shit and started working his shirt back on looking to the door hoping the guard was on his way. When the he was dressed and ready she turned and smiled at him her face red again. Her eyes ran the length of his body focusing on some spots more than others.

"Carol!" Maggie huffed storming into the room not even glancing at Daryl. "You can't do this!"

Carol turned to her head and looked at Maggie wide-eyed before looking back at him. Maggie followed her eyes and huffed out a breath tapping her foot. Carol looked at him and then to Maggie, "We ca talk about this later."

Maggie walked further in the room and looked at Daryl, "They'll be here in a minute."

Daryl nodded and set back watching the stand off between the two women. "Why would you do this to me?"

Carol sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Both women seemed to have momentarily forgotten him setting there. IT was funny yet dangerous. The simple fact that they weren't alert enough to keep an eye on him even though he had never gave them a reason to think he'd harm them spoke volumes. Not all men here were respectful and would take advantage of that weakness they were displaying.

"It's not about you Maggie. I need this." Carol locked eyes with her.

Maggie shook her head, "We agreed together, where does this leave me?"

"Dixon, let's go."

Daryl stood up and nodded to each woman walking for the guard he didn't need to glance back to know that they were both watching him. He could feel the heat of their gaze on him.

Daryl held out his wrist to be cuffed but the guard smiled, "This way." Waving him away.

Daryl dropped his arms and followed after the man through the medical center. He knew his way around good enough now that he didn't even really need a fuckin' escort through the prison. He knew his way to his cell and would love to be back there as sad as that sounds.

"This way Dixon."

Daryl raised an eyebrow but didn't argue when he was directed the opposite direction of his cell block. He kept quiet and took in the new space around him. He hadn't been allowed back through here, something that a lot of prisoners never see. Daryl foots steps were silent next to the loud thud of the guards.

"Is he with you?"

Daryl was cloaked in shadow from the long hall and not seen yet by the man down at the other end.

"Yes."

"Good take him on out."

"This way Dixon." The guard motioned him on through.

Daryl walked by the Warden and the man gave him a meek smile his eyes skittish. Daryl didn't like him but kept his face school not bothering to even nod at the man but kept his eyes locked with his. The man's face began to pale with every second of eye contact Daryl kept.

When Daryl was by him he heard the quick footsteps carrying him off. He took a deep breath and let it out a new smell assaulting his senses. Something he would never associate with this place. This place was equal to piss and shit, not the heavenly scent he was now breathing.

When the door swung open the light poured through burning his eyes and causing his eyes snap close for protection. He held his hand up and shielded his eyes seeing a figure moving towards him. He stepped out the door at the prodding in his back from the guard and heard the heavy metal door slide into place sealing him in.

Eyes adjusting to the light he drops his hand and at the sight before him walks forward. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You know damn well what the fuck I'm doing here." A loud laugh followed the words.

Daryl made it over to the men and was engulfed in a crushing hug from his father. Buck clapped him on the back hard stepping back and Merle grinned at him broadly.

"You know what today is?" Merle grinned.

"This old fuck just got older." Daryl laughed.

Buck scowled at them both before a huge grin was on his face, "Didn't think you'd know what today was."

Merle nodded along as they moved to the table and Daryl set down looking around the fenced in yard. The forest was just beyond his reach but it was close enough that he could smell it. He let his eyes linger there and heard Buck laugh at him.

"We thought you wouldn't know considering time gets twisted here." Merle concluded.

Daryl absently shrugged his eyes still scanning the area around them, "Carol told me what day it was."

"That ya nurse that was stitchin ya ass up?" Merle asked.

Daryl looked over finally and seen them both studying him, "Yeah."

"First name bases with a set of tits." Merle laughed.

Buck looked at Daryl for a minute, "You get those stitches out today?"

Daryl nodded along, "Yeah just before I came out here."

Buck kept studying him and it was making him uncomfortable. His dad always had a uncanny way of reading his mind or knowing exactly how he was feeling about shit. Merle did too when he took the time to actually study someone instead of looking at a piece of pussy.

They talked for awhile but all through it he kept feeling the tension on his father. Daryl kept waiting for them to call him back seeing as how visitations weren't long but it never happened.

"You want us gone that much that you keep looking for them?" Merle snapped.

Buck and Daryl both looked at him. Daryl growled at him but Buck silenced him glaring at Merle, "Show some goddamn respect."

Merle looked at Buck for a minute before huffing and looking Daryl, "They aint coming out for awhile, you still got time."

Daryl scowled at him but Merle grinned brightly at him. "On our way through seen a hot piece of ass."

Buck laughed and shook his head, "Yeah that went real well for you. She was fit to be tied when we seen her."

Merle nodded, "She's that fired up outside the bedroom imagine how she'd be in bed. Fuckin' hell cat. Name tag said Maggie."

Daryl laughed just enjoying hearing them talk about shit that didn't have anything to do with the prison. If he didn't focus to much on his surroundings he could almost convince himself they were at the shop or some shit. That he wasn't in goddamned hell.

Buck sensing the shift in his sons mood looked at him raising an eyebrow. Daryl averted his eyes letting himself nod along with Merle at the right times and hoping Buck dropped it.

"You seen that one Daryl?" Merle questioned.

"Yeah she burst in the room when I was getting ready to leave." Daryl snorted, "She was having it out with the other nurse."

Merle leaned forward, "You think they might be lesbians?"

"What fuckin' good that gonna do you boy?" Buck laughed.

Merle cut his eyes to his dad and grinned, "I might not be packing the right piece for her taste but damn if I can't watch."

All three men broke out laughing and Daryl shook his head,"Don't think you could handle that one Merle."

"Bullshit one stroke of my hand and I make the pussy purr." Merle grinned lewdly.

Merle stood up adjusting his pants and winking at Daryl, "Prison made ya a faggot yet?"

"Fuck you!" Daryl barked.

Merle cackled walking towards the doors and calling back he had to piss. Daryl didn't say anything but turned his head to look at Buck and smirked at his dad, "Hows it feel to be a year older?"

"Bout the same as it does to every year. Same shit boy...just a different day." Buck spoke more soft than usual. "You gonna tell me what's going on in ya head?"

Daryl let his smirk slip and his customary scowl cover his face as his eyes closed off. He looked at his father steadily, "Aint shit wrong."

"Ya damned liar. Aint ever asked you for shit but not to fuckin' lie to me." Buck growled. "You goddamn eyes gave you away."

Daryl looked back out a the woods and let his breath out harshly, "I gotta get the fuck out of here I'm losing my fuckin' mind."

Buck let out a breath and nodded at him, "You were never one to be kept put up. Always on the move."

Daryl looked at him his eyes pained, "It's more than that."

He didn't elaborate, he didn't need to. Buck knew he him good enough to get it and his eyes darkened at what Daryl was saying. "Has anyone said anything?"

"No. Don't need to you know that much. It's in the air though." Daryl sneered. "Stupid motherfucker should have left shit alone."

Buck cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, "If he comes at you, defend ya goddamn self. BUt don't for a fuckin' second jump anyone you'll get more time."

"Do I look fuckin' retarded?"

"Little bit yeah ya fidgety fuck." Merle cackled from behind him.

**twdtwd**

Carol set there scowling at Maggie and crossing her arms over her chest in defense against her questions. Maggie wouldn't understand why she was doing what she was doing but she had too. It wasn't in her to set here and go through all this again.

"Why Carol? And why am I finding out this way?" Maggie pleaded.

Carol let out a breath swiping at her eyes from the hurt in her friends voice. She shook her head not trusting her voice. There was so much she hadn't told Maggie about stuff that had happened.

She would miss Maggie, she would it all. She had loved what she done but knew she needed to change things. She was starting to cross the line with her thoughts and guidelines with stuff here. Her eyes closed and striking blue eyes taunted her just out of reach of her.

"Is this about your crush on Dixon?" Maggie stepped closer.

Carol's eyes flew open and she locked eyes with Maggie, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't bull me Carol. I'm your best friend. You've had that look in your eyes since that first day we seen him at the visitors center and they were rubbing him down for weapons." Maggie grinned in triumph.

Carol's face burned red and her mind went to the image that had plagued her every waking and sleeping moment. She had blushed the entire time she had been around him today the image of him nude burned into her memory for life. Her face heated up even more and Maggie's smile widened.

"Out with it. I can see something goin on in that head of yours." Maggie laughed hopping up on the table Daryl had been setting on.

Carol looked at her for a second and shook her head, "It's nothing really."

"Oh honey it's something if it's got you blushing like that. Look where we work and the stuff we hear day in and out...now what happened?" Maggie demanded.

"I seen him naked." Carol blurted out. Her hand came up and slapped over her mouth harshly the sting making her eyes water.

Maggie's jaw dropped and she eyed Carol her eyes dancing, "You mean...like in a intimate"

Carol interrupted her, "God NO! I know the rules Maggie."

Maggie let out a laugh and shrugged, "I'm sorry but damn you've seen him. He's beautiful. Hell i'm sure he hasn't crossed a womans path who hasn't thought about mounting him."

Carol felt her face burn red again, "It was an accident I walked in on him changing."

"What'd he do?"

Carol laughed, "He just looked at me for a second before just going back to what he was doing."

"He didn't snap at you or act...I don't know shy?" Maggie questioned.

Carol shook her head, "No he just went about what he was doing. He blushed brightly but it was to late to take back me seeing him like that so he just went about his business."

Maggie grinned at her as her eyes danced, "Get ya a eyeful of Dixon...I bet that was something to see."

Carol nodded adamantly at her but said no more knowing where Maggie was already headed. Didn't take much to get Maggie talking about men or anything related. Maybe she would drop the other topic now. It'd be worth her embarrassment.

"So..." Maggie shrugged picking her nails, "Is he hung?"

Carol choked on her water and looked at Maggie with watering eyes, "Maggie!"

"What we're both red blooded american girls Carol. Something would be wrong with us if we weren't curious. I know you sure the hell were." Maggie laughed again, "But then again if you feel like I'm asking to personal questions about your dream man I'll back off." Her voice was teasing.

Carol growled and stood up walking for the door, "Let's get lunch."

"Mmmm, I could use a nice big hot dog right now. Let's go to Sonic's." Maggie laughed gleefully swatting Carol on the butt as she went by.

Carol laughed avoiding her hits and they made their way outside to the parking lot. Maggie stopped walking and locked on to something in the parking lot. Carol walked up next to her and seen the bikes from the diner. Daryl had company. Carol smiled hoping that they lifted his mood, he had seemed so lost and forlorn.

Maggie elbowed her when they started walking, "His brother is hot. If the look on your face is anything to go by...maybe he'll look as good naked."

Carol slapped her back walking around to the passenger side of the vehicle. "You aint right."

Once Maggie was backing out of the parking lot she turned and looked at Carol, "So what's the reason besides your feelings for a certain inmate? Cause you could easily hand him off to a number of people to handle."

Carol sighed knowing she was trapped now and had no choice. Maggie was like a dog with a bone when she wanted something. Hopefully this didn't blow up in her face.

"Ed was sentenced and is going to be doing his time here." Carol muttered.

Maggie didn't say anything but Carol could hear the gears in her head whirring and spinning. She was going to have more questions than she wanted to answer. More than she had ever let on about.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl leaned back against the concrete pillar in the yard watching the inmates work the yard. Things were calm right now but he knew that could change quickly before anyone really had a chance to react. Tomas was released back to general population after his stay in solitary for starting the fight with Daryl. Daryl wasn't actively tracking him around the yard but he was aware of where he was at, he didn't trust the bastard at all. He had tried to make a name for himself quickly and it back fired on him.

Daryl looked over as Oscar made his way towards him a friendly smile in place, "Well aren't you the picture of relaxation." He laughed.

Axel slid next to him, "For someone who was in a fight not to long ago and the guy already back out you'd think you wouldn't look so..." he waved his hand around at a loss for words.

Daryl looked down at Axel's smaller form and shook his head, "Fuck that. I aint ever been one to let bullshit like that get to me."

Oscar looked at him, "I guess when you hand a man's ass to him the way you did even after the way you got cut up I wouldn't be worried either."

Axel shook his head his hand going to his mustache as he started talking, "Aint like that, someone just gonna try again."

Oscar turned his eyes down to him, "Tell me would you wanna go around with a guy would damn near killed your ass it taking almost a dozen guards to get him off you? No? Didn't think so."

Daryl laughed at them his eyes finding Tomas in the yard watching him. Daryl held his stare causing the other man to eventually break away looking somewhere else. He'd went against a lot rougher men in his life he wasn't about to let that motherfucker get to him. He wasn't going to actively seek him out but if he tried again Daryl would finish it, again.

"DIXON!"

Daryl turned his head seeing a guard waiting on him. Daryl pushed off the wall bidding the two men farewell and walking towards the guard. He made his way through the crowd easily enough. There were men he hadn't noticed before nodding at him as he passed by and some stepping back from him.

"Report to Medical." He ushered Daryl through the door.

Daryl sighed making his way back through the building knowing the fuckin' route by heart by now. He wasn't sure what the fuck they needed him for now but he was getting tired of being poke and prodded. Daryl walked up to the nurses station the guard nodding at him as he moved to make his rounds.

Daryl seen the nurse Maggie walking towards him a clipboard in her hand scribbling as she walked. Maggie raised her eyes to his and looked around the room her eyes searching. She frowned holding her hand up to him to wait a second, she walked over pulling a door open.

"In here."

Daryl walked over and entered the exam room setting down and looking back to her.

"It'll be just a second."

She turned walking from the exam rooms just as a guard brought another man back. He hadn't seen this guy before and quickly letting his eyes roam the room. Getting bored he huffed arching his back and letting it crack and pop.

"At no time are you to be alone with him." The guard warned.

Maggie nodded seriously her posture rigid. The man was openly glaring at her a lecherous gaze sweeping her form. Daryl scowled and shook his head. He had always hated men like that and couldn't abide being around them. His temper usually won out causing him to lose his shit on people.

Carol slid into the open door and smiled at him, "Sorry to have to call you back again. I gotta finish the case report to it can be closed."

Daryl nodded at her his eyes flicking out the door back to the man that was now openly gawking at Carol. Daryl clinched his jaw reeling in his temper before it exploded. Daryl watched as the guard looked towards him uncuffed and setting calmly on the exam table with Carol buzzing around the room. She was relaxed around him not paying attention to him the slightest as she gathered her stuff up. The guard flicked his eyes to the other man before looking at Maggie.

"Do your exam with another nurse present."

Maggie nodded and turned her eyes willing Carol to turn to her. Daryl raised an eyebrow at the nerves he seen Maggie displaying. What time he had been here he had seen Maggie cool, calm, and collected this was something new. Maggie stepped in the room her eyes nervously going to him before she walked up behind Carol.

She leaned forward whispering in her ear. Carol's entire body snapped to attention her form going rigid and he heard the breath leave her body. Daryl flicked his eyes to the guard who ushered the man through the door and onto the opposite table across the room.

Maggie muttered an I'm sorry before walking to the other side of the room.

Carol turned to Daryl her face pale and her face was in a forced state of calm. "Can you pull your shirt off for me Daryl."

Daryl wasted no time in pulling his shirt up and off watching her. Carol checked over his scars her fingers palpating the area where the deep muscle had to be stitched. She looked up at him, "Feels like they've dissolved. Do you have any discomfort?"

"None."

He heard the man huff and let his eyes go to his over Carol's head. The man openly glared at him chest swelling out. Daryl raised an eyebrow at his attempt at intimidation. He smiled at the man nodding his head in greeting watching the man's eyes sweep him and then focus on Carol.

The guard stepped out of the room walking for the coffee pot and lazing against the station. His eyes flicked to Daryl every once in awhile only being able to see him and not the other inmate.

Maggie's voice caught his attention, "Who would you like to make your contact in case something was to happen to you?" Her voice was terse and no nonsense.

Daryl eyes went to Carol as the man began speaking and answering questions for Maggie. She met his eyes and he seen them watering and her face burned red. Tilting his head at her not sure what the fuck to make of it other than her and Maggie must already know the man. Maybe he had been an inmate here before.

The sound of thudding boots echoed down the hall as the guard made his way around checking things again. Just as the sound of his boots dulled to a quiet thud the man's voice whipped out lashing the silence. Carol visibly flinched at his voice unconsciously moving closer to him her body brushing his.

"Well well well." His voice held a deep menace his eyes pinned to Carol. "If it isn't fuckin' Carol Ann."

Hear breath rushed out of her at her name leaving his mouth and she pulled in a breath and straightened her posture. Turning to him, "Ed, just be quiet and do as your told."

Daryl had to give her credit he had seen her face before she turned she was terrified but she managed to keep her voice from cracking. Her back was almost against him as he set but he made no move not sure what to make of what was going on.

"Don't tell me what to do you goddamned uppity cunt." Ed snapped.

Daryl's nostrils flared and a growl rolled through him before he realized what was happening. Ed's eyes went to him trying to size him up and taking in how close Carol was to him. Ed raised up off his seat and stepped into the center of the room just as Maggie stepped in front of him.

"Ed set your ass down NOW!" She barked.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth!" He shoved her to the side causing her to stumble and Ed advanced on Carol his eyes livid and his face red with rage. Carol backed up slamming into Daryl hard as he stood up. Ed was still barking at her, "You goddamned bitch this shit is your fuckin' fault had you just listened to me the first fuckin' time!"

Just as Ed was getting close to Carol reaching for her causing her to yelp and jerk back from him. Maggie was yelling for a guard but Daryl couldn't hear what she was saying over the thundering of blood drowning out all sound as he focused on the man that was intent on putting his hands on a woman. Ed drawled his hand back as if to slap her with a familiarity that ripped through Daryl setting lose a torrent of rage that set him off.

Before he realize what he was doing his large frame loomed over Carol shadowing her. Just as Ed finally registered him Daryl fist connected solidly with him rocking his head back and a sickening crack split the air. Daryl stepped around Carol his body now blocking her from Ed. He growled as Ed righted himself on his feet after stumbling back from the unexpected hit.

Daryl heard the guards yelling but all he could think about was Maggie and Carol and the fuckin' mistake Ed had just made. Ed moved his hand from his face as blood poured from his nose and he made a move as if to come close to Daryl in a threatening manner. He stalled though when Daryl's face changed not sure what the man was seeing.

He seen Maggie out of his peripheral vision move behind him where Carol was. She was holding her arm against her ribs and the thought that she was hurt set him off again just as Ed stepped closer to him. Daryl pivoted shifting his weight and brought his fist up with a resounding hit that slammed Ed meaty jaws together with a strong clack. He slumped to the ground his head lolling to the side.

Daryl felt his chest heaving standing there clinching and unclinching his fist just as the guards burst through the door and took in the sight. Daryl was forced to his knees as his arms were jerked above behind his head interlocking his fingers and resting his hands on the back of his head. The guards were barking at both women and moving around Ed.

Daryl looked down his torso seeing blood splatter across his bare torso and grimaced wishing he had his shirt on or something. The Warden burst through the door his eyes locking on Daryl and skirting over him.

"What the hell happened here?!" He demanded. "

Daryl made no move to talk or explain shit. He tuned Maggie and Carol both out as they talked to the warden about it. His eyes stayed on Ed's form as the man started coming around. Groaning loudly in the room every set of eyes went to him.

The Warden stepped next to him glaring down, "Well Mr. Peletier let's see if we can't find you suitable accommodations." His voice was threatening with a undercurrent of something Daryl couldn't place.

Ed's eyes went to him and then back to the Warden, "He assaulted me."

"Raise this piece of shit up." The Warden barked at the guards.

Men snapping to attention jerked Ed standing and held him there. The Warden eyed him cooly as blood still flowed freely from both Ed's nose and mouth now. Hed spit to the side and Daryl watched with satisfaction as teeth hit the ground. He wasn't quite Buck but he still packed a helluva goddamn hit when he was good and worked up.

"He broke my fuckin' nose goddamn it. I demand to be taken to the hospital."

The Warden chuckled, "Take him to old block."

Daryl watched as the guards forced Ed from the room as the Warden turned to him, "Release his bonds. Stand up Dixon."

Daryl raised himself up fluidly dropping his hands by his side. The Huntely eyed him for a minute before nodding his head, "The guards should have never left him alone with the women. It was right on his admissions form. Had you not been here I'd not like to think what would have happened. It will acknowledged that you intervened in favor of staff preventing harm from coming to them."

Daryl said nothing rubbing his wrist and watching him with an expressionless face. He didn't trust this man not one bit.

Motioning to Carol and Maggie, "He will be dealt with. Neither of you will be around him again at all." He assured.

"One of you attend to his scrapes." With that he was gone just as quickly as he appeared.

Maggie walked towards the door still cradling her side she turned and looked at him. Her eyes were full of gratitude and she swallowed her eyes watering as she looked at him. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out and he just nodded at her. He wasn't good with overly emotional people and he'd rather she didn't say anything at all.

Carol grasped his arm pulling him, "Set down and let me see your hands."

Daryl moved easy enough his body still pumped with adrenaline and his chest rising and falling fastly. He took her in her eyes were bright but not like Maggie's own. She had her emotions in check as far as getting upset went. There was something else on her face though that he was trying to figure out.

Carol hummed in her throat dousing his knuckles in alcohol and glancing up at him, her eyes were darker. "Sorry for the burn." Her soft voice was almost a whisper.

Daryl licked his lips and just nodded at her and he watched her eyes track the motion of his mouth. His nostrils flared realizing what the other emotion was on her but he reigned it in knowing where he was at. He watched her every move and touch with heated eyes.

Standing up straight Carol just barely came eye level with him setting down on the table. She smiled at him, "Seeing Ed..." She stopped and looked off licking her lips and chewing the on the softness of her bottom lip. When her eyes came back his her pupils were dilated dangerously,"Seeing Ed get a taste of his own medicine was more than I could have hoped for."

Daryl smirked at her tilting his head and taking her in. She wasn't the type of woman that was in your face beautiful flaunting herself. She was more of a classic beauty from days gone by. The type of woman he had heard his grandfather speak of with reverence growing up. Meeting her eyes again he seen desire burning through her eyes as she studied him just as much.

Carol hand flashed up locking in his hair and dragging him to her mouth. Carol moaned softly against his mouth causing him to growl as she stepped between his spread legs. Her grip tightened in his hair causing him to groan against her before they broke apart panting.

Carol's eyes were unapologetic and Daryl never hated being in prison more than he did in that moment. Had he met Carol outside the prison there was no doubt in his mind he would have pursued her. But here he was just another convict and just as quickly as her desire burned hot through her it would burn out once she came back to reality.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter and how it came out. I don't know if what I was trying to say came out clear and how Carol was feeling. So forewarning for a less than acceptable chapter, sigh.**

**I'll be out of town again for awhile so my updates might be slower for a day or so. **

Carol couldn't believe what she had done earlier. She wanted to blame it on the adrenaline in her system and the circumstances but she knew that would be a lie. She had been attracted to Daryl just like Maggie had said, every since she first laid eyes on him.

There was something about his demeanor that always made her feel like he wasn't meant to be there. Wrong place wrong time type of deal that he got pulled into. He was quiet and didn't inetiate conversation with her like most of the men did when she had to check up on them. Daryl spoke the bare minimum never giving anything away that wasn't directly asked of him.

Then there was Huntely's weird behavior when it came to him. He seemed almost protective yet scared of Daryl. What was that about? The man hadn't said a word to him to imply such feelings that she had seen yet they were there for anyone to see. Even the guards seemed to have a certain level trust and respect for him that wasn't even afforded to any other inmate she had seen there.

Carol rubbed her face trying to get the image of him out of her head as she paced her the length of her bedroom. She had made a circuit through it a clear track in the carpet for anyone to see.

Daryl had stepped in when Ed would have done more than just hurt her. Ed was hell bent on getting her back for leaving him but not just that. She had long since filed a report of his abuse against her and his attempted rape. When he had went to court for assaulting his last girlfriend they had used the information she had given them against him to lock him up. Ed blamed her even though the other woman was who pursued the charges making sure he was locked up for good. She wanted to hug the woman and tell her how it made her feel to know that monster was finally with men who weren't scared of him.

Ed was a lot of things but to say he was a brawler wasn't one. He didn't care a bit to put his hands on a woman and beat her senslessly but you pit him against a man he slinks away like the coward he is. What possessed him to actually take a step towards Daryl earlier in the day she would never understand.

Then there was just seeing Daryl and the way he had reacted she just didn't know what to think. He hadn't been overtly aggressive more defensive. He had stood in front of her and Maggie blocking Ed's path. He had readily stepped into something that didn't concern him yet he seemed awkward and embarrassed when they had thanked him.

She had wanted to tell Maggie about what had happened after she left the room but apart of her was scared to address it. Carol didn't want to think about how she felt for him. She didn't know a lot about him but he had done something bad enough to warrant him being put in prison. So she choked down her feelings that were burning through her for him and clammed up.

She had never reacted that with any man ever, not even when she had dated Ed had she taken charge like that. The fact that Daryl had easily complied with her letting her lead him spoke volumes to her, he didn't take advantage of the situation or push her. He was...he was something else what that was she wasn't sure.

Carol was almost sad to say she was leaving the prison and her chances of seeing him had vanished knowing that today had been her last day there. Maggie was still upset about her leaving but with what happened with Ed today, that was what she was trying to avoid.

Carol set down heavily on her bed and flopped back letting her mind wander. She would give herself this five minutes to think everything she wanted before she locked all this down in her own pandora's box. Never to be revisited.

The image of Daryl changing burned behind her eyelids. His lean and lithe body and piercing eyes haunting her causing her breath to hitch. Carol whimpered feeling heat pool low in her belly. Slipping her hand down her body and into her pants she arched into her own touch imagining it was Daryl's finger's sliding and teasing her.

Carol moaned the letting the images she had stock piled of him run on repeat and she licked her lips wishing she could still taste him there. Circling her thumb around her bundle of nerves she let her fingers sink into her gasping for air.

Carol's other hand slid quickly under her shirt pulling the cups of her bra down exposing her hardened nipples. Whimpering she pinched, pulled and rolled them. Her breath was coming faster as electric shocks worked there way down her spine and shooting to her core.

She could almost faintly smell him if she focused enough and that thought was what carried her over the edge. Lifting her hips more into her own fingers and frantically working herself Carol panted wanting nothing more than for Daryl to be there with her in the moment.

Collapsing back on the bed Carol slid her hand from her pants and smiled to herself. She would miss working with Maggie...but honestly she was going to miss him more. He had worked his way under her skin in what little bit of time she was around him.

The shrill ringing of her phone snapped her out of her thoughts and she set up picking the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Want to get something to eat?" Maggie's souther drawl questioned.

Carol set up more on the bed and looked down at herself, "Not tonight Maggs."

"Okay then I'll bring food there."

Maggie hung up before Carol could respond and she sighed righting her clothes and grabbing something to change into. Maybe Maggie could help her make sense of how she had reacted and what she done. She was embarrassed with herself and needed to vent.

Carol settled on the couch aimlessly flipping through the channels nothing catching her eyes. She couldn't focus on anything really but was just looking for background noise. She turned at the sound of her door opening and smiled at Maggie packing pizza through the door. Maggie grinned back at her shutting the door and moving towards her.

"We had a long day thought we could use some junk food."

Carol eagerly nodded at her friend and grabbed a slice from the box and setting back against the arm rest of the couch. Maggie copied her kicking off her shoes and settling.

They ate in silence for awhile Carol trying to figure out how to talk about what happened and ease Maggie into her awkward moment. She shook herself and Maggie nudged her with her foot.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Maggie sounded worried.

Carol chewed thoughtfully, "I can't believe Ed started something today."

Maggie's eyes were sad, "He's a fool."

"No doubt about that...I don't think he expected Daryl to step in."

Maggie swallowed her bite and sipped her pop, "Honestly, you should have seen his face as soon as Ed insulted us. I get the feeling disrespecting women isn't something he lets slide."

"I kissed him." She blurted out her face burning hot.

Maggie's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "You did what!?"

"I was trying to thank him and I just...I just grabbed him." Carol couldn't look at her.

Maggie nudged her again and Carol looked over meekly her face ten shades of red, "You...innocent and sweet Carol Ann made a move on him?"

Carol kicked Maggie, "You make me sound like a prude."

"Well I guess I just never thought you'd maul a inmate." Maggie laughed.

"I didn't maul him." Carol cringed, "It was a mistake Maggie."

Maggie eyed her not talking for awhile. Instead she set and ate her persona turning inwards as she thought about what Carol was saying. Carol looked at her knowing that when she ready to talk she would probably unload on her.

Maggies eyes came to hers and they were serious, "You regret kissing him?"Carol sucked in a breath and Maggie nodded, "That's what I thought."

"He's in prison Maggs." Carol's voice sounded sad to her own ears.

Maggie shrugged, "Not forever."

"He had to have done something to get here. There is no way to get to know someone like that and when he is out we would never see each other."

"I can't say what the future holds Carol. But maybe ya'll will cross paths when he's out and get to know him then." Maggie smiled.

Carol sighed looking off and shrugged, "Doubtful. But a girl can dream."

"Enough of the heavy." Maggie set forward her eyes brightening, "So how was it?"

Carol looked at her knowing exactly what she was talking but just smiling at her. Maggie growled at her playfully and slapped at her causing her to laugh. "Considering the awkward moment of walking in on him naked...I think this wasn't as embarrassing."

Maggie's eyes bulged, "What do you mean seeing him naked!"

Carol blushed, "I walked in on him changing when he was supposed to be getting ready to go back to general."

"You didn't tell me! Holding out on me Carol. That man is fine as hell and you don't even tell me you seen the goods!" Maggie scolded smiling at her.

Carol laughed, "The kiss was hot though."

Carol felt better already just telling someone about what happened. She knew realistically that her chances of ever seeing him again were slim with her work schedule even when he got out. Just getting things off her chest though she felt like she had a weight lifted and she could actually smile about what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**I haven't updated this in awhile and for that I am sorry. If you've been reading my other stories you know I've been really sick and out of town a lot. Again, I'll be gone some next week. I'm hoping that my next doctors appointment goes good and they wont admit me to the hospital. **

**I haven't given up on this story, not in the least. I've been writing on Surrendering to the Wind more simply because it's getting ready to wrap up and I'm ready for it to wrap up. That's where my muse was when I felt good enough to write so I went with it. **

**I also lost some drive for a bit to write on this because of some guest review and a few messages. Sigh. All I gotta say is if you don't like the story line or don't want to wait to see things come full circle...don't get mad at me for your lack of patience. I can't hit fast forward for you.**

**But for those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed I appreciate everyone of you.**

Daryl set back and looked at the group of men shuffling papers around and talking among themselves as if he wasn't there at all. He held his temper in check knowing losing his shit on these men could mean more time added to his time spend here. Instead he set with his wrist bound in his lap as he eyed the men in front of him getting a read on each of them.

His eyes went to the Warden setting at the table. The man kept shooting him nervous looks and giving him a placating smile as if he expected him to jump up at any minute and attack them. Maybe if he was Merle he would have lost his shit by now, fuck even Buck. But he wasn't. Out of the three Dixon men he as clearly the one with more patience for shit.

"Mr. Dixon."

Daryl's eyes swiveled around to the nasally voice addressing him and he raised an eyebrow at the man as he read the name plate. It read Simpson.

"Are you aware of why you have been called in here today?" Simpson questioned.

Daryl shifted slightly but kept his eyes on the man, "No."

The man shook his head and shot an annoyed look down the line to the man next to him whose name plate read Blake. "You're here for two consecutive assaults in such a short time. Given what you were sent here for it appears you could easily become a repeat offender."

Daryl clinched his jaw as his fist balled up in his lap but he kept himself in check knowing any outburst on his behalf would only fuel this line of thought about him. Blake was studying him as Simpson shuffled more papers.

"Why do you think you were attacked by another inmate?" Blake questioned.

Daryl's eyes went to him, "New guy looking for a name."

Blake nodded and rubbed his hands together considering his words. His eyes went to Huntely and Daryl raised an eyebrow seeing the scowl that crossed Simpsons face. What the fuck was going on here.

"Then Mr. Dixon why would you have assault Ed Peletier then, he wasn't looking to make a name for himself. He was just entered into the system." Simpson snapped.

Daryl smirked at him, "Aint that generally when they want to make that name."

Simpsons face flushed and Blake chuckled. "It says here that you stepped between him and two nurses after he had already assaulted one."

Daryl nodded at him not speaking.

Huntely leaned forward his hands flat on the table in front of him, "He assaulted one nurse and was threatening the other when Daryl here stepped in between them. When Ed didn't stop Daryl intervened. Had he not been in there it would have been a lot worse."

Blake looked at Daryl again his eyes scanning him and landing on his bruised knuckles. There was a glint to his eyes that had Daryl's jaw tensing and his body going on high alert. There was something familiar about this man but he couldn't put his finger on it. He smothered the growl rising in his chest.

He heard the soft click of the door behind him and the soft foot steps coming his way.

"Ms. Greene, you were witness to the assault?" Simpson questioned.

"Yes."

"Would you say Mr. Dixon acted reasonably?" Blake questioned his eyes sweeping across Maggie before going to Daryl again.

Maggie nodded her head, "Yes, he stopped Ed before things could have got worse."

"I have the transcript here of the things Ed was saying to you and the other nurse, why do you think he would be talking that way to either of you?" Huntely questioned.

Maggie's eyes went to him, "He had dated Carol a few years back. He..." Her eyes flashed to all of them and Daryl watched as steel encased them, "He tried to abuse her. She left him. He got arrested it was on his record. When he got in trouble this last time and with his previous record he was sentenced. He said he blamed Carol." Her voice was terse.

Blake popped his knuckles, "What kind of over sight was this that a inmate was sent here with someone from his past being here Simpson?"

Simpson looked over wide-eyed before his eyes went to Maggie, "You're dismissed."

Maggie spun on her heel and her eyes went to Daryl, she gave him a genuine smile before walking from the room. Daryl let his eyes goes back to the men in front of him.

"Dixon you have no other strikes against you besides what you were sent here for." Simpson supplied dully. "I believe-"

Blake waved his hand silencing Simpson, "He acted on behalf of the staff and stopped the assault on two of the women who work here. One look at Ed's record will let you know exactly what those women would have endured."

Huntely gave his agreement with the statement and Simpson kept his mouth shut his eyes on Daryl.

"You'll have no more time added for either offenses. We will discuss what your actions for the women will be bring around, you'll be notified. In the mean time Dixon try to keep yourself clear of trouble." Blake warned.

Daryl felt the guard behind him and stood up nodding to the men and walking from the room. He walked back towards the cell block wanting the fuckin' cuffs off. When he got to his cell and the cuffs were gone he flopped back on his bunk and craned his head looking around and then over at the small clock he had. It was five in the afternoon.

There was times when he was so restless he didn't sleep for days and then there was times when all he wanted to do was fuckin' sleep. Daryl couldn't wait to get the fuck out of this goddamn sweat box. He felt like his life was slowly seeping from his body and not looking back. He was inclined to get up and find something to do, yet he was in goddamn prison. There was nothing to do. Fuck.

Daryl closed his eyes and his mind went back to Carol as she had shocked the fuck out of him. He hadn't expected her to kiss him, but goddamn her mouth was sweet. Her full pouty lips making his cock jerk hard enough he had to adjust his pants.

He hadn't seen her since that day even though he had seen Maggie in passing. Maggie always had a smile ready and soft eyes, knowing eyes. Daryl cringed at the thought of Maggie knowing what Carol done but wasn't really sure why. She was her friend so it would make sense but something about him being locked up just made him feel dirty and unworthy of the slightest of acknowledgements.

"Dixon, visitor."

Daryl raised up and moved from his bunk not bothering to ask who it was. Instead he followed the guard to the visitors center and entered expecting to see Merle or Buck. He was shocked as fuck who he seen setting there grinning at him like a damned fool.

Walking across the room slim arms wrapped around his body in a quick hug causing him to tense up. When she stepped back Daryl set down looking at her across the table, "What the fuck's going on Ace?"

Stacey smiled at him, "Miss ya, thought I'd come see how you were doing."

Daryl nodded his head, "Buck and Merle alright?"

Stacey patted the table and hummed, "Right as rain, now quit dodging my fuckin' questions."

Daryl grinned at her, he had always loved Stacey like she was part of his family. He couldn't really remember a time when she wasn't there. She wasn't one day and the next it was like she had always been there. To watch her give Buck and Merle both shit on a regular basis was always a good fuckin' time.

"It's prison how the fuck you think I am." Daryl growled.

Stacey glared at him, "Don't get no attitude with me."

Daryl rolled his shoulders, "Had a hearing today."

Stacey perked up and set forward, "Parole?" The hope in her voice was crushing.

Daryl shook his head his eyes dark,"Nah, where I got in a fight. I had to go about the two assaults."

"I thought there was just the one." Stacey questioned.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. There was one a few days ago."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Had me back finishin' up fuckin' reports in medical when some man assaulted the nurses in front of me."

Stacey sighed and nodded, "I can guess the rest. He dead?"

The casual way she asked Daryl about if the man was dead made him smile. He shrugged, "He deserves it. Any man put his hands on a fuckin' woman."

Stacey nodded along, "I hear ya baby dixon. Do you know when you'll get to hear about parole?"

"All I know is they are talking over me stepping in between staff and the other inmate. Huntely seemed to think it'd get time shaved off."

Stacey lit up and smiled at him, "You could be home by your birthday then. Might even get to meet Merle's new girl."

"Merle's got a girl?" Daryl raised an eyebrow.

Stacey laughed, "You know how he is. He says it aint nothing like that but he's seen her more than once. Aint no just nail and bail."

Daryl snorted a laugh and nodded his head, "What the fuck has happened since I been locked up. World done flipped upside down if his ass is getting serious about a girl."

"Your dad has been keeping his ass lined out. Aint letting him dwell on shit, you know that's one of his bigger problems." Stacey frowned, "He was bad for awhile when you were in here and Buck wasn't in."

Daryl looked away, "I dont regret what the fuck I done Ace."

"I aint saying you should. You saved his damned life. But ya daddy has kept his ass on the straight and narrow."

"Fuckin' good. If he don't stay that way he'll be the next to get a pool stick busted across his face."

Stacey clapped her hand laughing, "Think your dad would rain hell on everyone around over you two. Don't worry about him. Just worry about ya self and keep your head on straight in here."

"DIXON, times up!" The guard bellowed.

Daryl stood up and Stacey gave him a sad smile, "Take care of yourself."

Daryl nodded at her and turned when called again by the guard walking back to his eight by ten hell in a cell. He could already feel his good mood from seeing Stacey evaporating as a fog of loathing and anger settled over him cloaking his emotions with enough rage to rip someone apart. Maybe he'd get good news and he'd get time shaved off his sentence for helping the women.

His mind went back the sweet taste of Carol on his lips and he knew it was going to be a long night again. He grunted as he stepped into his cell and felt choking Merle again for the situation. He had to remind himself over and over that Merle had tried to avoid the fight but shit had got out of hand quick that night.

Merle was seeing someone? Who the fuck was he seeing and what the fuck kind of weird shit was going on out there that could make his brother quit chasing pussy. Merle often referred to himself a pussy connoisseur so to hear that one woman had his attention was a bit shocking. He never thought he'd see the day he was in prison and Merle was fuckin' serious.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a couple weeks since taking her new job at the hospital and Carol felt like she was settling in pretty good. She had struggled at first working with so many other people not having been use to it. At the prison her and Maggie were always on shift together and there was a doctor on call, so the transition was a bit of a shock.

Carol slumped in her seat having just finished her paperwork for the day. Things were a lot more fast paced here and that took some adjusting as well compared to the prison. While at the prison there were more regulations and restrictions they had more time to do things. Here it was like a marathon.

Carol looked up smiling at some people as they passed by and picked up her coffee sipping it. It was cold by now but she would take any bit of caffeine she could get. Right now was about the time her and Maggie would be getting ready to leave and go home for the day. Thinking of Maggie made her frown and shift in her seat.

She hadn't really got to see her much since the night she came to her apartment and she told her about kissing Daryl. They had set and talked till they both passed out on the couch that night. Maggie had teased her mercilessly over her attraction to Daryl, both of them saddened that the first guy Carol really felt a pull towards was locked up.

"Carol, want to get out and get something to eat after shift is up?"

Carol looked up and into the face of one of the younger doctors and smiled at him, "Not today."

Carol stood up gathering her stuff feeling his eyes on her. It was making her uncomfortable to say the least and she wished he would take the hint that she wasn't interested. She couldn't look at another man without seeing piercing blue eyes sear through her conscience. Turning she smiled at him and passed some of the other nurses with smiles.

Getting in her car she sighed in relief and started it up. Maybe she'd go Maggie's and see if she wanted to get something to eat. Even if Carol had to go get the food and cook it herself she just needed something that was a constant. Maggie was always there before she needed her friend.

Carol pulled into the driveway and shifted her eyes to the black truck parked next to Maggie's car. She didn't know the vehicle, hadn't ever seen it before now. Climbing out she walked towards the house and knocked hearing laughter radiating through the door.

Swinging the door open Maggie squealed and pulled her into a hug,"CAROL! I've missed you."

Carol laughed and hugged her back for longer than was necessary. "Hey Maggie."

Maggie stepped back and let her in shutting the door behind her. She didn't see anyone else through the house and frowned knowing she had heard a deep laugh with Maggie's lighter one. She looked over at her friend and out the window to the truck. Maggie just grinned shrugging her shoulders. Carol trailed after her hearing the bedroom door towards the back shut. Yeah she had company.

"So how you liking the hospital?"

Carol braced her elbows on the bar and set her face in her hands, "I don't."

Maggie sighed, "You could get your job back. They haven't replaced you yet."

Carol shook her head, "Needed a change Mags."

Maggie hopped up on the counter and smiled, "A change or to get away from temptation?"

Carol's face burned red, "Knew I shouldn't have said anything to you." She grinned at her, "How is work though?"

"It's going slow as all get out. I'm having to work double some days cause they wont hire anyone." Maggie huffed and leaned further back against the cabinets.

The sound of a shower starting pulled Carol's eyes down the hall to the shut door. She looked back at Maggie raising an eyebrow. "You seeing someone?"

Maggie's face lit up and she set forward, "Kind of...it's just been going on a few weeks."

Carol shifted again feeling a pang of loss through her chest. Her and Maggie had always been close and now she was finding out weeks later that Maggie was possibly dating someone. "That's good."

Maggie looked over at her, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That, what your doing right now." Maggie's face was stern and her eyes were snapping with angry energy, "We work different schedules now and I work doubles like I said. I didn't not tell you on purpose."

Carol let out a breath, "I just feel disconnected from everything."

Maggie nodded at her but didn't say anything. Her eyes went to the hall at the sound of cursing and a thud, grinning she looked at Carol. "It's...it's a funny story really."

Carol raised an eyebrow at Maggie's nervousness, "Maggie don't think I've ever seen you flustered."

The sound of someone coming down the hall had Maggie looking that way while Carol got and retrieved something to drink. Maggie had met someone and it had got serious enough that he was showering here? She shook her head and grinned at the thought. Maggie wasn't one for things to be serious, always said she was to young.

Carol heard a deep chuckle and surprised yelp behind her as she poured her drink. "Either you want a glass since I have it out?"

"No thanks." Maggie chirped.

"I'm good sugar." A deep rasping voice spoke close by.

Carol put the pitcher back in the fridge and turned around. She sucked in an audible breath and let it out slowly letting her eyes fly to Maggie. Maggie was looking at her expectantly, almost as if she expected Carol to say something. Carol forced a smile on her face but felt her heart hammering in her chest harshly.

"Is she ok?"

Maggie laughed and nodded still looking at her, "She's fine."

Carol let her eyes go to the man that was leaning against the bar. He had a deep smirk on his face with knowing eyes that were regarding her with a slight raise to his eyebrows. She had seen him before and it took her brain all of two seconds when she had turned around to place him. This was Daryl's brother. The one Maggie had stalked at the diner a few weeks back.

Carol smiled at him and moved back to her seat sipping her tea. Her eyes kept going between the two of them and Maggie kept grinning at her even as her face tinted a slight pink. The man's sharp blue eyes met hers and she felt her chest heave slightly. Him and Daryl shared the same intense blue eyes, the very eyes that still haunted her dreams.

Maggie elbowed him, "You've met Carol before at the diner."

His eyes came back to her searching her face and then he grinned, "Yeah, I remember her. " His voice had an edge to it with a slight teasing lilt.

Carol looked at Maggie and she was scowling at him, "Merle."

He looked down at her, "This is the one that seen my brothers junk and kissed him right?"

Carol choked on her drink gasping for air causing Merle to slap her on the back hard enough to jar her forward. Carol's eyes never left Maggie's and she seen the horrified look on her friends face and knew hers had to be worse. Merle on the other hand was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Maggie what the hell!" Carol huffed out as soon as she got enough breath.

Maggie shrugged weakly, "It just kind of came up."

Merle barked out a laugh, "Aint had many conversation where my brothers dick just sprang up."

"Oh my god." Carol whined hiding her face in her hands, "Maggie!"

"Merle stop." Maggie hissed. "I didn't tell you about that so you could give her shit."

Merle laughed, "Ahh hell I'll give him shit then when I see him tomorrow."

Carol's eyes flashed up and she pinned him with a look, "Please don't do that."

Merle looked at her and shook his head grinning, "What's talked about between brothers sugar...well it aint fit for a woman's ears."

Maggie snorted and Carol groaned her face blood red. Merle shrugged pushing off the bar and pulling Maggie to him. Carol looked away the second his mouth was on hers and shook her head. Merle was clearly the talkative out of the two brothers. And dear god he was going to tell Daryl she had talked about his body and kissing him. At least she wouldn't see him again and could avoid that discomfort.

"Gotta get back. Supposed to get his truck to the shop tonight so me and Buck can switch some shit out on it before he gets out."

Carol looked back over taking in Maggie's flushed appearance. She had it bad and wasn't even aware of it yet. She smiled at Merle and he grinned winking at her walking by. "Y'all have a good time gossiping ya bunch of fuckin' hens."

With that Merle was out the door and Carol snapped her eyes around to Maggie who had her hands up in defensive posture.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Carol barked.

Maggie was smiling and looking at her, "Like you told me Carol you wouldn't see him again. Why worry about him knowing you think about him naked while you remember that kiss..."

Carol through the phone book at her and hissed, "Its...its not lady like Maggie."

Maggie laughed with a shrug of her shoulders, "Carol when did we either claim to be ladies?"

Carol couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of her throat and they fell into a fit of laughter. Carol moved to the couch and Maggie followed behind her. Carol looked over at her and Maggie was looking at her with a grin again.

"Besides Carol if you did see him again..." Maggie's eyes flashed saucily, "Here's to hoping he fuck's like his brother then."


	14. Chapter 14

Daryl was waiting on news from the Warden and his lawyer about his time here. He knew it was coming closer to and end. He had a few months left but if things went good in the hearing he could be out sooner. Goddamn that'd be some good shit. He could be out of this goddamn place and never look back. Fuck it all.

Daryl blew a cloud of smoke up from where he was washing the grease from his hands. The one thing that he could do hear that was still like his normal shit outside of here. He could loose his self in the rigors of work. He couldn't completely immerse himself though, not here. You couldn't let your guard down. Shit like that would get you fuckin' killed in no time.

"Mess hall men!" The guard bellowed.

Daryl walked with a steady gait down towards the mess hall. Passing past people he seen on a daily basis with no real knowledge of who the fuck they were. He found it amusing to set and watch people though. To try and figure them out even if some of the shit he thought these dumb motherfuckers probably done would get him slapped.

Grabbing his food he set down at a empty table that was quickly filled by Oscar. "Any news yet?"

Daryl chewed his food and looked at the other man. "Nah. Should hear later today."

Oscar nodded thoughtfully, "Best of luck man."

Daryl snorted, "Aint no fuckin' Dixon out there got luck."

Oscar grinned shrugging, "Ya ass has something looking out for you."

Daryl didn't respond instead his eyes clocked people around the room. He seen a few looking at him but shrugged it off and went back to scanning the room. Tomas was glaring at him like always and Daryl felt his adrenaline spike wishing Tomas would try something so he could put his tray through his face. The thought made him grin and he shoveled more food into his mouth.

Eyes sliding past people and observing the state of the room. Things were calm with no overly tight underlying tension. He let his self relax just that little bit. Looking over as Oscar he seen the man watching someone. Axel was making his way towards them but was trying to get past a larger man. Axel's eyes flashed to his and Daryl took another look at the man.

"Don't say anything Dixon. Think about how close you are to getting out." Oscar spoke low.

Ed looked over his shoulder at Daryl his face a sick bruise still yet. Daryl growled and let loose a loud whistle catching the attention of most of the room. A lot of the men knew Daryl by now and a great majority of the lifers knew his father and brother both. Daryl motioned for Axel and the man quickly side stepped Ed and made his way to the them.

"What the fuck was that?" Oscar questioned.

Axel rubbed his mustache, "He was just talking."

"You're the worst fuckin' liar...and that's saying some goddamn shit." Daryl shook his head.

"He said ya wouldn't get a cheap shot on him again." Axel met his eyes squinting.

Daryl snorted and looked at Ed. The man was watching him with a heavy glare. Daryl smiled at him and tilted his head looking at some of the other men who were taking Ed in. The man was painting a target on his back.

Daryl looked over as someone set down at the table. He was shaved slick clean with a thick goatee and hard eyes. "How's ya dad doin?"

Daryl chewed his food considering the man. He had the tattoos of the Jackals and Daryl knew him, he had been friends with Buck before he was locked up. "He's doin' alright."

Nodding his head, "What's that piss stain over theres problem?"

Daryl shot his eyes to Ed. "We had a disagreement."

"You the reason for those nasty bruises and stitches in jaw?"

Daryl nodded his eyes still on Ed. "Yeah I am."

"What the fuck would make him come at you?"

Daryl's eyes went back to Clint, "I was back in medical when he tried to assault to of the women."

Clint's bright hazel eyes blazed and he leaned forward on his hands. Daryl could see the gears in his head whirring and spinning as he thought things over. One thing the Jackals were never okay with was a man who put his hands on a woman or child no matter what. They had a type of courts they liked to hold in the streets for men like that.

"He get to them before you got him?"

Daryl nodded, "He hurt one before I was up."

"Fuck that." Clint sneered looking at Ed and looking to the other Jackals who were locked up. His eyes swiveled back to Daryl's eyes. "You keep your ass clear of him, it'll be handled. Let Buck and ya asshole of brother I said hi."

Daryl snorted at his assessment of Merle and nodded to him. Clint slapped him on the back and was gone breezing his way around the people in the room.

"Dixon, visitor."

Daryl nodded his head grabbing his tray but Oscar stopped him, "We'll take it up."

Daryl moved off with the guard and straight through to the visitor center. He was getting patted down again when Maggie slid up waiting till the gate was opened to get through. Looking over he raised an eyebrow when she was clearly running her eyes over him. Her eyes met his and she burned bright red.

"Visitor today is ya brother." The guard smiled at him.

Daryl smiled to himself and nodded at the man. This was one of the few guards that knew him because of his family and didn't act like he was cock of the walk. Daryl didn't fuckin' play around with people which caused most of the guards to keep a steely mood around him. He looked over at the choked sound Maggie made and her face was so red she looked sick.

Daryl kept looking at Maggie while she avoided looking at him. He didn't know what to make of that, she hadn't acted that way since when he'd first got here and was hurt. She had been friendly everytime she had seen since then, even more so after the Ed thing.

Stepping through the gate as it opened he walked with the guard down the hall Maggie trailing slightly behind them. He could hear her soft foot steps and shook his head at her. Fuckin' women were weird as hell.

"You got an hour today. They wanted me to give you this as well."

Daryl accepted the envelope and walked with him pulling it open. Swiftly pulling papers out he scanned down through the paper work quickly. Seeing that it was from the state and his lawyer he flipped through the pages. He hadn't realized his walking slowed till Maggie walked into his back.

"Sorry." She mumbled and walked on around him.

Daryl didn't speak but went back to reading his paper work feeling like his heart was beating out of his chest. He shoved the papers back in the envelope and picked his pace back up wanting to get to his brother.

Walking straight in and to the table his brother was at he set down sliding the envelope to his brother. Merle raised an eyebrow at him but took the envelope and read the name across the front.

"This the news on your time served?" Merle hazarded.

Daryl nodded at him but said no more. He watched Merle as he read through the paperwork. His face was concerned and resigned as he read everything. He flashed his eyes up to Daryl's a few times and Daryl would jerk his head back at the paperwork. Merle folded the everything back up and slid it back to him.

"So this is the final say or you gotta wait to hear more?"

Daryl grinned at him, "I just gotta wait to hear from my lawyer then things should be settled."

Merle's own face split in a broad smile, "Well fuck yeah. When ya ass gets home we're gonna get into some shit now that Buck is back."

"Speakin' of the ol' man let him know Clint said hi."

Merle sucked his teeth and nodded at him. "I'll do that. What Clint want with ya?"

Daryl sighed, "He caught Ed's fat ass staring me down in the mess hall."

Merle cackled, "Shit yeah. Hope they fuck his fat fuckin' ass up. Bastard gonna lay some hands on a goddamned woman. He oughta have his balls ripped from his body."

Daryl grinned and pulled his smoked from his pocket lighting one up. "Fuckin' heard that brother."

"Talked to 'em at the shop ya job is still there." Merle grinned at him, "But we were talking figured your ass would want a few days before going back to work..fuck weeks even."

Daryl shook his head, "I'll take a few days to take care of some shit then get back to fuckin' work. You know I can't fuckin' set. Done enough of that shit here."

Merle looked away and growled, "Ya ass is gettin' laid when ya get out. Unless you got you a prison bitch that is." Merle laughed and looked back over at him.

"Fuck you."

"Nah, see I aint into that prison love shit."

"Hope ya ass gets the clap again." Daryl barked.

Merle glared at him, "Keep sayin shit like that and i'ma kick ya ass."

"You aint nothing but another dick with no balls." Daryl let the smoke billow from his nose.

"Goddamn I've missed your ass. Aint no fun startin' shit with people who wont bite back." Merle huffed out.

Daryl looked at him and smiled, "Speaking of bitin back Ace came and seen me."

Merle looked over at him, "Yeah she said as much. I'm surprised she found time after climbin off buck's ass."

Daryl made a face and shook his head, "What the fuck."

Merle grinned and shrugged, "Facts are facts Darylina, Bucks gettin more than you."

"She said you were seeing someone."

Merle grinned, "Knocked the bottom out of this tight little piece. Maggies her name."

Daryl raised an eyebrow his mind flashing back to the way Maggie reacted at the mention of his brother. "Maggie that works here?"

Merle nodded at him a lewd smile playing around his lips, "That one exactly."

Daryl sighed and looked at his brother shaking his head, "How the fuck you meet her?"

"Diner."

Daryl took deep pull of his cigarette and held it in letting the nicotine burn through him. Merle was spouting off some shit about meeting her but he wasn't really interested. With Merle it was always the same eating, partying, and pussy. He could probably tell Merle what Merle himself was about to say when it came to women.

"Seen her friend Carol yesterday."

Daryl looked up at him but kept his face expressionless and just looked a this brother, "That happens when your fuckin' someone."

Merle snorted, "Some how your dick came up."

Blowing out a heavy breath, "Why the fuck you talking about my dick?"

"I wasn't." Merle shrugged, "Apparently Carol was telling Maggie about seeing ya johnson. Seems she wants a taste brother."

Daryl shook his head at his brother but his mind was running a hundred miles an hour. Carol had walked in on him changing and didn't immediately look away she had ran her eyes over his body. She done it every time she had seen him after that whether she knew it or not. Then there was her kiss with him. She had took control of him and he had fell in step with her letting her lead the kiss.

Merle slapped the table top and looked at him, "You heard a word I said or setting here thinking about gettin' ya dick sucked?"

Daryl shook his head at his brother, "What'd ya say?"

"I'm gonna let Buck know about the letter and your lawyer."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah do that. Wont be long now. I'm hopin' his ass stops today or tomorrow."

Merle nodded, "Your ass is gonna be dog tired after you get done crawlin' through all the pussy i'm gonna get lined up or you. You been in here a long time boy."

"Fuck you." Daryl huffed his face burning red.

"Tryin to make it so you aint fuckin' ya self. Cocksucker. Hand only cuts it for so long." Merle laughed.

Daryl shook his head knowing that Merle was dead set on his plans already. He was just hoping that Buck kept him in check when he got out. Daryl wasn't really to worried about women right now. He wasn't ever one to run skirt but if it happened it did. He let his mind drift to the soft curves of Carol's body and her sweet lips as Merle prattled on with more lewd bullshit.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl set waiting in his cell his leg jumping in anticipation. He was ready to get shit started and get all this over with. He hated this fuckin' place and after his visit with his lawyer three weeks ago he was more than ready to be gone. They had made a decision to give him time served with good behavior and acting on behalf of the staff. It all fuckin' was just takin' to long.

"Baby Dixon." There was a teasing lilt to the voice that had Daryl shaking his head.

Daryl looked up seeing Clint in his door. Nodding at the man he walked on in followed by another one of the men Daryl had grew up around, Larry. It was weird seeing men that when he was a young were raising hell with his own father. Both had been around a lot all the way up until they got locked up. They had some bullshit charges labored against them from the pulled strings of a rival gang.

Daryl knew that was a lot of what Buck had been taking care of when he had been out of town. Clint and Larry were like brothers to Buck. Brothers the man would kill for and vice versa. So in some way they were a type of uncles that you just had to get use to.

"Heard your ass is gettin' out." Larry smoke roughened voice filled the cell.

Daryl looked around his cell and nodded sharply, "Thank fuck for that. When your old ass' getting out?"

Clint sighed shifting his weight as he crossed his legs at the ankles, "Not soon enough to fuckin' suit me."

Larry nodded, "Got a few more years of this shit heap."

Both men laughed leaning back against the wall in front of him. Larry was watching out the cell and Daryl got the sense that they weren't here to give him well wishes and a slap on the back. There was something in both mens eyes that was to familiar that had him standing up and looking at both head on.

Clint raised an eyebrow and Daryl could almost laugh at that. They were use to Merle being the more aggressive of the two brothers. Being that Daryl was one to hang back and just keep out of trouble till Merle started to much. He might not be the one to start fights but he was quick to finish them.

"I forget sometimes you aint a kid anymore." Clint smiled.

"He's a grown ass man Clint how the fuck you gon' forget that shit? You goddamn senile or some shit?" Larry grinned winking at Daryl.

"Fuck you cocksucker don't make me kick your teeth in." Clint growled.

Daryl couldn't help but laugh at the brothers in front of him. They were so much him and Merle at times that it was a wonder that they ever got shit done.

Clint pushed off the wall and set on the foot of Daryl's bed motioning him to do the same, "We heard what you done for your brother." his voice was low.

Daryl nodded at him his eyes on the world outside his cell. Larry shot him a look and a wink before looking back out over the cell block. He was keeping watch for them. Daryl was right they were here for more than a good bye.

"Mighty fuckin' admiral of you to step in and do time like that for your brother. He aint always been the easiest bastard to deal with, not fuckin' at all. Imagine he's a lot like Larry's ass over there."

Larry flipped them both the bird before taking up his position again.

Daryl nodded along, "His ass would have never got out."

Clint rubbed his chin, "He'd been a lifer." Clint slapped him on the back and gripped his shoulder, "Who was the two bastards you fought while in here?"

Daryl looked at both of the men and seen their eyes drilling holes in him, "Y'all are just gonna get time added on for shit that's dead and done with."

"Aint shit dead and done with. You're family goddamn it. He made a fuckin' attempt on your life." Larry hissed through clenched teeth.

Daryl looked up at older man seeing the fire in his eyes before shaking his head at them. "Just drop that shit."

"That squirrely little bastard around you all the time I bet his ass would tell." Clint prodded.

Daryl looked at them a growl rumbling through his chest at them. He didn't want them to get more time over him and Tomas sure the fuck wasn't worth that shit.

"Calm ya ass down there Buck fuckin' Dixon." Clint chided. "The other that you put on his ass, correct me if I'm wrong, name Ed Peletier?"

Daryl nodded his head and set back further on his bed the top bunk casting him in shadows. "Yeah that's him."

"Why exactly did he try something? Dumb ass just got out of the goddamn fish tank he tries to fight a Dixon his first day inside the prison." Larry shook his head, "Fuckin' dumb ass."

Clint nodded at him, "These young motherfuckers thinkin' they got the score of things. They need a goddamned lesson in manners."

Daryl snorted at the brothers and shook his head again pulling his cigarettes out and offering each man one. Lighting up he watched the back and forth between them not use to seeing it without Buck and Merle usually joining in. While Merle had grown up around them all the same as he had, they had always looked at Merle as he was older. Daryl as never gonna out run being baby dixon.

"We were back in medical he was runnin' his cocksucker to one of the nurses and got up on her. He hurt one and was trying to get to the other." Daryl gritted his teeth thinkin' about Ed.

Clint's eyes flashed murderously, "He's in here for assault and rape on a woman."

Daryl looked at him not sure how he had found that shit out but not a bit surprised in the least. "Sounds about right for the way he was talking."

Larry squatted in front of him, "Word is this cocksucker aims to fight you again."

Daryl grinned at him and the prospect of putting Ed on his ass again. The look on both Clint and Larry's face had him stopping his train of thought right there and raising an eyebrow.

"You do anything and you'll get your time served taken." Larry explained. "Even if your ass is five minutes till your out of here."

"Think that's why ol' Ed is runnin' that fat fuckin' mouth of his. Everyone knows your time is up and that your skirting that line, no reports brought against you at all." Clint leaned more towards him, "But what that stupid bastard didn't count on is family aint all about blood boy."

Daryl sighed, "Fuck him."

Larry chuckled, "Oh he's fucked seven ways to Sunday." slapping Daryl on the leg he stood up and stretched.

"You going to the yard today?" Clint asked with a gleam in his eyes.

Daryl looked at both and then at his watch, "I should still be here around that time."

"Get ya a seat away from everything and in view of the guards boy." Clint warned with a grasp of his shoulder.

Daryl nodded at them and they were gone quickly. Kicking back on his bed he took a deep drawl of his cigarette trying to find something in his self to feel bad for both men. He wasn't particularly a violent man unless he given a good damn reason. To him that shit was over with both men having made vacant threats but to big pussys to do anything about either.

Daryl flipped his ashes and snubbed his cigarette out wanting time to fuckin' speed up and get him the fuck out of here. He listened to constant chatter and movement around him and smiled at the thought that by tonight he'd be in his own goddamned bed. His own bed. It was such a goddamn pleasurable thought he was almost hard from it.

"'Ey Daryl wanna head out with us?" Axel's small voice sounded.

Daryl opened his eyes and looked to the smaller man and nodded swinging his legs around just as Oscar showed up. Daryl walked out with them feeling eyes on him and the underlying tension that was swirling and churning in the men. Even the guards were antsy and Daryl shook his head letting it role of his shoulders as he moved towards the yard.

Stepping out he seen Clint and Larry watching him closely as he moved around. As soon as he moved up on the bleachers with his back against the brick of the buildings they nodded at him. Daryl didn't move or say anything his eyes just following the motion of the yard.

"Things seem tense ta y'all?" Axel questioned

Oscar looked at him and then Daryl, "Yeah they do. Wonder what the fuck is going on."

Daryl kept his mouth shut and let his eyes wonder the group again. They lit on Tomas and the man was watching him a smirk teasing his lips and Daryl smiled at him. The other man faltered slightly and Daryl went back to scanning the yard. Ed was off to the side also watching Daryl. He had a calculating look to his eyes as he watched him.

The man was a idiot to not notice he himself was being watched just as closely. Daryl could see several men around him that put him in the mind of a sharks circling a bleeding body. Daryl sought out Clint and Larry feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of the brothers getting more time but they were both still in the same position.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at them and mirror image smiles met him. Leave it to these two to have lackeys willing to do their bidding, he also accounted that to the jackals. Both men were high ranking officials for them and for someone looking to make good this would be a opportunity to die for.

Daryl seen it the second both men realized they were being watched and circled. It wasn't an outright line but anyone who could read people seen the dividing line. People were moving away from both men, people who didn't want to be on the wrong side of things when shit got serious. The guards were busy talking and not watching the yard at the moment and Daryl shook his head at them.

Things moved fast once Tomas pulled a knife and moved towards one of the men that had been taunting him. Before he made it two steps someone was behind him as the others closed in. Tomas was obscured but the noises and yells told the story for him.

In the excitement everyone had looked to him as the guards rushed out trying to break the mob of men up off Tomas. This left Ed in a vulnerable position being that the guards were already distracted. Daryl let his eyes swivel to the man and seen him shooting daggers at him.

Daryl's eyes weren't on his though, they were on the men walking up on him from behind. Ed backed up away from some men that were closing in on him from the front. He stepped right back into the chest of Clint and Larry Davidson. Larry grabbed Ed by the shoulder restraining him as Clint grabbed his jaw pulling his head at an angle.

Ed struggled against them but it was futile. Clint was speaking low and into the ear of Ed as the man's face turned purple from anger. Larry jerked his head in Daryl's direction and he seen Ed look at him and his chest heaved. Clint grabbed him again jerking his head back at an extreme angle barring his throat to them and quick as a snake he'd cut the mans throat.

Both stepped back and away from the body before blood could touch either of them. It all happened so fast Daryl wasn't even sure where the fuck the knife came and went. Ed clutched at his throat pitifully but Daryl could see from here that the cut was to deep and bleeding to fast for help to come to him. He'd be dead before they got him off the yard.

More guards burst onto the yard and the fighting ceased just as quickly as it started. Daryl got his first glimpse of Tomas. The man was beaten, bloody, and broke. He was unmoving on the ground having taken a beating from over fifteen men at once while guards fought against them. Clint and Larry were back at the fence as if nothing happened, like they hadn't just orchestrated a slight riot and murdered a man right out in the open.

Daryl lost count of how long they had been on lock down in the yard. They had moved both men from the yard, he knew Ed was dead. Tomas was another story altogether. If he lived he'd be in severe pain for months to come. Daryl didn't think there was a place on him that hadn't been stomped and trampled.

Clint and Larry were setting at the base of the bleachers talking casually as the guards demanded line up. Daryl made his way down there not bothering to hang back. The quick all this was over he could get in and get the fuck out.

Calling off names they had guards pointing out where men had been while shit had started. Daryl, Axel, and Oscar were pulled from the line having been away from everything. Daryl watched as Clint and Larry were done the same way and raised his eyebrow but gave no other sign that he thought the guards were idiots. Both men grinned at him and he averted his eyes to keep from letting his mask slip.

Another hour passed with them standing out in the heat and Daryl felt the sweat from being in the sun in this jumpsuit for so long starting to soak him. It was pissing him off and looking at his watch he knew that he should be inside by now. He was starting to get more and more pissed off.

"Dixon you see anything? Both men had a bone to pick with you." One of the guards questioned pulling him to the side.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, was talking to Oscar and Axel when everything went to shit."

The guard eyed him but kept his mouth shut, "Go to the gate. Your lawyer is here and they need to take you back."

Daryl nodded and walked off seeing Larry, Clint, Axel, and Oscar all watching him with smiles. They knew he was out of this fucked place and home free. Fucked up that the last day he was here he spent it in the goddamn heat seeing a man get his goddamn throat slit and another beat to death. Fuck though he was just gonna chalk it up to prison. Motherfuckers get vicious in no time when left with idle hands.

Daryl stepped through the doors and followed the guard towards processing. He felt the tension already started to leave his body that had a settled there from the moment he had walked through the those cold steel doors. His fuckin' bed, goddamn he was gonna sleep like the dead.


	16. Chapter 16

Carol opened her door smiling at Maggie and letting her through. Maggie immediately collapsed on the couch with a weird look on her face and she looked dead on her feet. Carol grabbed them both something to drink before setting back down.

"You look like your gonna pass out Maggie."

Maggie smiled at her, "Just tired. It was a long ass day."

Carol nodded sipping her drink, "It was for me too."

Maggie shot her a look, "We had a damn riot to day."

Carol sucked in a breath looking her friend over quickly for any sign on damage. When she seen she was okay her mind quickly moved to Daryl without Carol even having to make it. She felt anxiety for the man she barely knew and not sure if he was alright. She wanted to ask Maggie but didn't want to let Maggie know how much her mind really did drift to him.

Maggie took a deep drink of her tea, "Two men got killed." She shook herself, "That weird guy Tomas I had to take care of there for awhile he was one of them."

Carol looked at her raising an eyebrow, "Should I know him?"

"Yeah, he was the one Daryl fought and was brought back to medical over."

Carol's eyes widened slightly at Maggie's reveal and she found herself worrying over Daryl even more. This was a man that would have a score to settle with him.

"He got it pretty bad. Heard the guards sayin' there were close to twenty men on him." Maggie shook her head lookin' at Carol, "I guess he ran his mouth to much."

Carol sighed, "It's still sad though for any man to go like that."

Maggie nodded and her face paled slightly, "Carol Ed was the other man who got killed."

Carol took a minute to process what she was hearing. Ed had made an attempt to beat the crap out of her and even attempt more lewd acts. She knew that he had done something serious to be put in jail and if she had to guess it was something against a woman. She couldn't find it in herself ot feel bad for anyone who would do such things.

Nodding her head, "What happened?"

Maggie shrugged, "He wasn't beaten like Tomas. He got his throat cut and bled out in no time."

Carol was reeling at the thought that all this had happened. Both men had grudges against Daryl, did this mean he was involved? Was she wrong about him and he was a violent man.

"Maggie both of them had issues with Daryl is he done all this?"

Maggie shook her head dismissively, "No he was out there but wasn't involved."

Carol grip on her drink was starting to cramp her hands up, "I'd say they'll start looking into him though with his previous involvement with them both."

"Do them no damn good he's gone." Maggie laughed.

Carol raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about gone?"

"He was released today."

Carol kept her face passive but her heart was thundering in her chest. She wasn't sure why and didn't want to look to far into that right now with Maggie looking at her. Carol shrugged at her and sipped her tea some more, "Are you hungry?"

"If you're thinking he's gonna be at the diner he wont be" Maggie grinned at her.

Carol blushed, "I was offering to cook you ass."

Maggie laughed putting her feet up in Carol's lap, "Not right now. Thanks though."

Carol snuggled back in the couch letting Maggie lead the conversation and just enjoying the company. Maggie shifted and pulled her phone out grinning at the screen. Carol watched her rapid fire response and looked at her.

"Sorry." Her face was red.

"Why are you blushing Maggie?"

Maggie looked at her and sighed, "Merle has no filter. Apparently his excitement at his brother being out is spilling over into everything else."

Carol looked at her, "And this means?"

Maggie waggled her eyebrows at her causing Carol to groan and kick at her, "Are you leaving to go see him?"

Maggie shook her head, "No he's with his brother and dad. Apparently Daryl is resisting what they want to do."

Carol grinned at the image in her head. She hadn't seen them all three together but she had seen his brother and dad. She could imagine Merle was pushy and being that he was the older of the two trying to bully him into what he wanted.

Daryl ran his hand along his bike looking it over as Merle and Buck watched him. They had stripped it down and cleaned it completely something Daryl had been planning to do the next day before all hell broke loose and he got locked up. He looked up at them before his eyes went to his truck setting in the drive way.

"Merle you got a key to my house right?" Daryl questioned.

Merle nodded raising an eyebrow at him, "You know I do."

Daryl nodded, "Did you fuck some bar whore in my bed while I was gone?"

Buck barked out a laugh his face splitting wide as he watched his youngest son glare at his brother. Daryl kept his eyes on Merle though, if he had fucked anyone in his bed he was burning it and buying a new one. He wasn't chancing getting something just from contact.

"Fuck you Darylina. Aint fucked no one in ya goddamn bed." Merle barked.

Daryl shook his head, "Wouldn't be the first time you pulled some nasty shit like that."

"He's got you there boy." Buck smiled walking over to Daryl.

Buck's slap to his back was jarring rocking him forward slightly as he set just letting the silence that accompanied the property around his house calm him. It felt good to be fuckin' free of that shit. He felt like he could finally fuckin' breathe for once.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Merle crowed.

Daryl stepped back from his bike, "Nah."

"What the fuck you mean no." Merle growled, "Your ass is been gone for months."

Buck shot Merle a look before looking at Daryl, "What you gonna do then boy?"

Daryl looked longingly towards the woods but knew it was to late to take off really being that it was gonna get dark soon. He really just wanted a moment to breathe and relax without the thought of someone coming up behind him and killin' him when he wasn't paying attention.

Daryl raised his eyes to his fathers and Buck gave him a half-smile, "You know Stacey is gonna be pissed right?"

"What the hell you talking about?"

"She's been cooking most of the day." Buck grinned.

Daryl felt his stomach tighten at the thought of food that wasn't something scraped off the floor.

"Then we can get out and get in to some shit." Merle elbowed him sliding around to them.

"Fuck that, been in enough shit to last a life time." Daryl huffed.

Merle's face changed slightly, "Your pissy fuckin' ass needs to get laid so you'll quit acting like a fuckin' bitch."

Daryl growled at him and Buck shot him another look, "Boy shut your fuckin' mouth and quit acting like you don't understand what he wants. Fuck you were locked up too. You know what the fuck it's like to get out and just want a fuckin' minute."

Buck slapped Daryl in stomach make him grunt, "Get your ass in gear or Ace is gonna have my goddamn balls and yours. Fuckin' Merle's by association."

All three men cringed and Daryl kicked his leg over his bike looking at his brother texting as he walked. Merle was different since he had been locked up. He was clean which was a fuckin' plus but he was also dating someone. What the fuck had happened while he'd been gone. Merle done went grew the fuck up.

Daryl felt the rest of the left behind tension bleed away with the roar of the engine thundering below him. He didn't really look where they were going, he just drove. There was never more freedom he felt than when he was driving with no destination on the open road. The accompanying sounds of Buck and Merle's bikes were a welcome gift.

As much as Merle started he had missed his dick of a brother. He didn't even care about the shit that Merle was always dragging him into and shit he was always saying to him. He'd take that over the goddamn noise of the prison any goddamn day. Buck though, he'd missed that motherfucker. It'd killed him going in and not getting to see his father before hand. He hadn't even had a way to get ahold of him to let him know what happened. He knew that when Buck got back that things were likely volatile for anyone when he found out about him being in prison.

Pulling in at Stacey's house Daryl was off his bike seeing Stacey making her way down the steps. She walked right past his brother and father and straight into him. Wrapping her arms around him her small frame shook and Daryl cringed at the show of emotion causing Buck to chuckle.

"Get off him woman before you run his ass off." Buck pulled her back.

"Foods done." She was smiling with slight tear tracks on her face.

Daryl grinned at her as Merle darted up the steps and through the door, "Better get ya ass in there or he's gonna wolf it all down."

Stacey smiled at him, "Oh no. Believe me there is more than enough."

Daryl shook his head walking away from Buck and Stacey. The smells coming from the kitchen had his stomach growling and his mouth watering. He wasn't sure how the fuck he had survived in prison off the shit they fed him.

Merle looked at him as he dropped into his seat, "You give any thought to that girl that was thinkin' about ya dick?"

Daryl looked up around a mouthful of food. He chewed not saying anything as Merle shoveled more food in his mouth with a grin on his face. Daryl wasn't sure exactly who he was talking about. Merle thought everyone wanted his dick or his own. It was untelling with his sexist horn dog of a brother. His mind flashed back to Carol sweet pouty mouth and her eyes on him, shifting in his seat feeling his groin start to tighten he took another bite.

Merle wiped his mouth pausing between bites, "You gonna answer me or does your vagina not allow that?"

Daryl slung a piece the roll he was eating at Merle pegging him in the chest with it. Merle smiled at him delighted to see the reaction form his brother and Daryl glared. He wouldn't admit it to the asshole but he had missed them giving each other shit.

"What the fuck are you goin' on about dick face?" Daryl sighed.

Merle popped the piece of roll in his mouth smirking, "You know exactly who I'm talking about. Bet your ass was strokin' it every night to the memory of her sweet fuckin' lips and tight ass." Merle licked his lips lewdly, "Tight little piece is what the fuck she is."

Daryl chewed his food slowly looking at Merle with a passive face. He knew Merle was dating Carol's best friend Maggie and didn't know what the fuck he was up to. Merle just kept grinning at him making jerking off motions even as Buck walked in the room. The man looked back and forth between the two of them.

"What the fuck happened to you at birth?" Buck sighed.

Daryl choked on his food laughing seeing Stacey glaring at Merle. She walked close to him catching his arm and stalling his actions, "Boy if you wanna act like a animal then go out back in the barn. Not at my table."

Merle nodded but shot Daryl a look letting him know he wasn't dropping it. Daryl set back feeling like he'd ate enough for a year when his plate disappeared to be replaced with a new one that was full. Daryl sighed and looked up at her shaking his head but she glared at him. He heard Merle and Buck both snort.

"Give it up boy she's gonna make up all fat." Buck laughed.

"I like my Dixons with meat on their bones." She shot back.

Merle laughed loudly and Daryl started shoveling more food in his mouth already thinking about dropping into his bed. He kept his mouth shut listening to them talking around him. If he wasn't already a quiet man he figured they'd be hounding him for not talking so much.

Daryl stretched after walking outside looking up into the night sky. Merle walked up beside him not talking but looking up at the same time. Daryl looked at him for a second before looking back up. He was tracing the constellations with his eyes.

"Haven't seen the fuckin' night sky since I was locked up." his rough voice broke over them.

Merle nodded sucking his teeth, "I know brother."


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to explain something quickly after some of the messages I got. Carol didn't react wildly upset to Ed for a couple of reasons. She dated him, but not recently. I said he had been with another woman in the story. That was the woman who got him thrown in jail. Carol left him because he attempted to abuse and do worse to her. Also, I don't see the point in having her act so upset about someone like that. Ed was violent. He had hurt Maggie and hurt her. I'm not saying she doesn't feel anything but don't expect me to write her crying over it.**

Daryl leaned against the tree watching as Merle made his way around to him with long strides. His face was lit up and Daryl grinned at him feeling better than he had in forever. Merle looked to the ground around him before looking back up and picking up his pace.

"Goddamn think we went out far enough?" Merle huffed.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at him, "Getting fuckin' lazy or old one."

Merle's fist shot out connecting with his side just above his kidneys. Growling he flipped him the bird, "Fuckin' dick."

"Aint getting old you fidgety little fuck! Let's get this shit cleaned up and get the fuck out of here." Merle cackled.

Daryl worked with him hoisting the deer up high enough to work on in the tree. Daryl didn't waste any time once it was high enough to start the field dressing it. The sooner this shit was done the better, he'd take it back home and get it skinned there to let it cure over night before he started working on it anymore. He knew he wouldn't have a chance tonight Merle was up to some shit again.

Walking back towards his house with the buck up over his shoulders he had to listen to all Merle's shit. He watched what he said while his hands were full and Merle could cheap shot him. The bastard would first chance he got.

"Goddamn boy she's a fuckin' tight piece." Merle made as if thrusting and slapping someone ass.

Daryl chuckled, "You think everyone is goddamn tight piece."

"You got a fuckin' point. Could be cause my dick is bigger than yours that I think that way."

Daryl looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "Could be that the clap done went to your fuckin' brain and fried it."

"You can suck my dick." Merle bitched.

"I'd rather fuckin' not. Besides aint no accounting for taste if Maggie is with your ass." Daryl goaded.

Merle shrugged, "Don't fuckin' matter. We know out of the two of us whose gettin' pussy."

Daryl kept his mouth shut not going for Merle's bait. He didn't feel like listen to some long ass diatribe about why he needed pussy to get him out of his funk. He wasn't in a goddamn funk. He was just released from goddamn prison and wanted a fuckin' minute to take a breath before dealing with everything that was waiting.

They broke through the trees at the back of his property and Daryl headed straight for the barn. Merle shoved the doors wide for him and Daryl stepped into the stall he had set up for this shit and dropped the kill rolling his shoulders now that they were free of the weight. Merle started working on stringing the deer back up as he whipped his blood and sweat soaked shirt off. Swiping his face he leaned back watching as Merle set about skinning his kill.

Daryl lit a cigarette closing his eyes and breathing deeply. The smell of hay, fresh earth, blood, and smoke were mixing around him making him feel more relaxed. This is what he was use to and something that would never get old to him.

"What the fuck you two up to?" Buck's deep voice boomed.

Merle turned looking at him before going back to skinning out the deer. Buck moved next to Daryl leaning back mirroring his stance, "Ya ass was in the wood before day break wasn't ya?"

Daryl nodded blowing out a cloud of smoke, "Bet your ass."

"How the hell you get his ass out then?" Buck jerked his head at Merle, "He's been so far up that girls ass surprised he aint smothered."

"Both y'all can lick my balls." Merle growled.

Both men laughed, "He was here when I stepped out."

Buck nodded at him his eyes on the deer, "How many points?"

"Eight."

"You keepin' it or just tossin'."

Daryl rubbed his throat, "Don't give a shit either way. Aint a sport hunter."

Buck clapped him on the back, "Stacey is here."

Daryl looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Where the fuck is she then?"

Buck grinned him and Daryl took off towards his house. He heard Buck behind him laughing and flipped the man off as he went through his back door. Stacey was moving around his kitchen picking up things he'd left setting. Her hand closed over something just as his came down on hers.

"Don't need your ass doin' that shit."

Stacey leveled him with a look, "Get your hand off mine before you lose it."

Daryl tightened his grip lookin' at her, "I'm old enough to do shit for myself. Go mother Merle's ass."

Stacey got a weird look on her face and stepped back. Daryl tossed the dish in the sink and looked at her she was looking at anything but him and Buck was scowling at him. Daryl felt like shit knowing that she couldn't help it. She had been around him since he was a kid, had been more of a mother to him than his own cunt of a mom was.

Buck moved from the room leaving him with her but not before shooting him a look. Daryl sighed and set down at the table, "Set."

Stacey looked at him briefly before setting down, "When you were locked up we thought Merle was gonna fall off the wagon."

Daryl nodded. It had been one of his biggest fears that Merle would start using again while he was gone. The first thing Daryl would have done when he got out would have beat his fuckin' ass though.

"Don't expect him to give you much breathing room for awhile. For as much as the two of you fight and start shit with each other it eat him alive what you done. We all missed you it wasn't the same without you." Stacey looked at him sadly.

Daryl chewed his lip not sure how to handle an emotional woman and he knew she was working her way towards water works. "His ass is doin' fine."

Stacey nodded eyeing him, "But how are you Daryl?"

Daryl looked at her, "I'm fuckin' fine."

Smiling at him she looked around at the disarray of some stuff. He wasn't one to leave a mess and had always been one to clean up after himself. He just hadn't felt like doing shit like that though since he got out. He just wanted a fuckin' break.

Looking back at her seeing her eyes trained on random things around the room he grinned, "It bothering you that fuckin' bad?"

"You fuckin' know it is!" She laughed.

"Goddamn." He leaned back, "You want to wash my dishes then by all means."

"You aren't gonna bitch about me mothering you?" Her voice was joking but Daryl heard the hurt underneath it.

He looked at her seriously, "Aint gonna say shit know better than to back talk your ass."

She laughed and was up moving around straightening things up. Daryl moved to get a bottle of water for him and Merle. Opening his fridge he groaned at the sight in front of him. She had been more than goddamn straightening up. She had loaded him down with more food than he ever bought. Not only more home cooked food but she clearly went to the store.

"How much was all this?"

"Quit askin' so many damn questions and get ya ass back out here." Buck's voice called from the back door.

Daryl huffed but moved snatching up bottles as Stacey shot him a wink.

Daryl tossed both men a bottle before downing over half his. Merle and Buck didn't miss a beat with what they were doing. Daryl put the cap back on his bottle before going for the water hose and getting it ready. Stepping back into the stall he traded off with Merle and finished the deer off.

Daryl got everything clear of the area and started spraying the deer down before he could close the stall off.

"We moving this motherfucker to the smoke house?" Buck questioned.

Daryl looked up at them and out to where the smoke house was, "Yeah."

Daryl walked through the door kicking his boots off and smelling cleaner as it burned his nose. Shaking his head he stepped back through and sighed seeing her still moving around.

"Ace how come your ass aint ever came and cleaned up after me?" Merle cackled.

Standing up she cocked her hip out, "When your ass stops leaving more than just trash laying around I'll consider it."

Daryl laughed walking down the hall undoing his belt and wanting to get the filth and sweat off. He could hear them throwing barbs back forth between each other. Merle was gonna keep pushing her till she knocked the shit out of him and then Buck was gonna jump his ass. Personally Daryl hoped it was after he got out of the shower, shit always made him smile.

Washing off and drying quickly Daryl took a deep breath smiling more to himself. He didn't smell like the goddamn shit from the prison. He know longer smelled like he'd been locked in hell disguised as a hospital and prison in one. Everything in that place smelled like a goddamn infirmary.

Jerking a shirt on over his head he stepped out seeing Buck grab ahold of Stacey and pushing her away from Merle. Merle was rubbing his face glaring at the woman. Stepping into the room pulled their attention to him and Merle smiled.

"Good I wont have to wait on your ass later."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck you talkin' about?"

"We're goin' out baby brother."

Daryl sighed and looked at both Buck and Stacey and seen them getting ready to go. Buck winked at him, "Try not to get locked up so fuckin' soon."

Merle grinned, "I aint promising shit."

"Your ass better stay out of fuckin' trouble. The fuckin' both of you." Buck warned.

Stacey pulled him from the house and Merle grinned at him, "Give me a ride to my place."

"Fuckin' drive yourself." Daryl growled.

"Fuck that you'll take off before I get back."

Merle jerked his keys off the table and took off outside to his truck. Daryl followed after him and climbed in the truck behind his brother. Merle already had the stereo on full blast howling out like a dying dog. Daryl shook his head and rolled his window down leaning his head back trying to ignore the awful racket Merle was making.

Daryl had his head leaned back staring at Merle's ceiling listen to his loud ass brother move through the house. Daryl closed his eyes and let the room and where he was at drift away. Merle was taking to fuckin' long for his liking and he was getting goddamned hungry. He should have eat some of the shit Ace had brought to his house.

A sharp slap to his throat had his eyes snapping open as he glared up at his brother's grinning face above him. "Rise and shine cocksucker."

Daryl set up rubbing his throat and looking at the clock, "Think you took enough time to get ready to go out? We aint goin' on goddamned date you fuckin' freak." Daryl groused.

Merle sauntered around the room ignoring him and Daryl wanted to bust him in the back of the head with something. His goddamn throat was fuckin' hurting now the stupid fuck had knocked the shit out of him. "What the fuck you hit me with?"

"Magazine."

"Bastard." Daryl stood up feeling his stomach growl again.

Merle grinned at him, "We're goin' drinkin' ya pussy."

Daryl ignored him and walked outside instead. Fuck him he was the one driving if he wanted to get something to eat he'd goddamn do just that. Merle breezed by him shouldering him sideways and kneeing him in the back of his knee causing him to stumble. Howling Merle snatched the keys from him and shot to the truck before Daryl could get to him.

Getting in Daryl whipped the seat belt across himself glaring at Merle. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Merle shot him a look but turned the volume drowning him out with the sounds of Metallica's Whiskey in The Jar. Daryl let the steady beat distract him from punching Merle in the face while he was driving. He wasn't sure what the fuck about his brother's smiling face was pissing him off more but either way it was just starting to get to him.

Merle pulled up in front the bar and Daryl sighed cursing knowing it'd be awhile till he got to eat. If Merle's mood was any indication he was gonna be trying to funnel alcohol straight into him. If he didn't watch it he'd be fucked up in no time.

Daryl stepped into the bar and let his eyes adjust to dark smokey room. There wasn't a lot of people here yet but Daryl knew it was just a matter of time before it started filling up. Walking towards the bar he pulled a stool out and waited till Gerard wasn't busy before he whistled to get his attention. Turning his head Gerard face broke into a broad grin and he started towards him.

"Aye goddamn boy, good ta see you out!" Gerard slapped his hands down on the bar, "What'll ya have?"

Daryl smiled, "Killians."

Sliding the Irish Red to him Gerard leaned on the bar eyeing him, "Time aint changed ya ass none."

Daryl took a drink of his beer watching his brother talking to some girl and shook his head. He had a girlfriend but seemed to be forgetting that at the moment.

"Aint much to change."

Gerard snorted, "That brother of yours been keepin' out of trouble."

Daryl chewed his lip, "Bout as good as his ass can I suppose."

"Well here is to hoping he don't take another pool stick to someone, aye." Gerard laughed pouring a shot for them both.

Shooting them back Merle walked up to him and set down a gleam in his eyes. "What you two laughin' about?"

"Your ass." Gerard shot back.

Merle raised an eyebrow while giving his own order and then looked at Daryl sipping his own draft. "Ya ass still hungry?"

Daryl looked at him while tossing back another shot, "Fuck yeah."

"Plenty of pussy around for a man hungry enough."

Gerard howled with laughter walking by and Daryl's face tinted a slight red. "I'd rather not be eating straight from a goddamn std filled basin."

Merle shrugged, "I'm just sayin. Unless all that time locked up with men..."

"I'll flip your goddamn ass off that stool." Daryl warned.

Merle cackled but didn't say anything else and they fell into a comfortable routine. Each giving the other shit while Gerard chipped something in every now and then. Daryl ignored the occasional buzz of Merle's phone as some of the men he'd worked with before lock up showed up. They eventually made their way to the pool tables all betting and shooting the shit.

Daryl wasn't drunk be had a damn good buzz and stopped accepting beers knowing what Merle was up to. He was trying to get him fucked up so some of the skanks that kept eyeing them both became tolerable. Shit wasn't happening. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want a goddamn std. Besides his mind kept drifting back to pale blue eyes and pouty lips.

Merle's howling along with the stereo system was starting to get to him. Making his way back to the bar he jerked his head motioning that he was stepping outside to Gerard through the back. The man nodded at him sliding the next round of beers across the bar to waiting customers.

Daryl took a deep breath of the cool night air letting it clear his head and leaned back against the brick of the building. He forgot just how goddamned loud his brother could be at times. He was louder than the goddamned music that was playing and it was enough to make him want to get the fuck out of here until he realized he was the assholes ride home. No doubt goddamned planned that way too.

If he managed to get his phone from him maybe Maggie would come pick his ass up and he could get the fuck out of here. Stepping back inside his ears were met with music and no howling Merle. Thank fuck. Walking towards the tables his brother was once again talking to one of the women that had been slinking around all night eyeballing him.

She had her hungry gaze on him as Merle spoke to her. He knew it wasn't Merle trying to get in her pants or he'd be more aggressive, it seemed almost casual. He didn't fuckin' trust it.

"Merle let me see ya phone for a second."

Merle handed it to him without question lining up his shots. Daryl searched out Maggies name in his shit and started typing rapidly to her hoping she'd show up and he could get the fuck out of here. He was starting to feel cagey. There were to many people around to much tension from different people and it was starting to feel like the yard back in the prison.

The phone buzzed and Daryl read it quickly before deleting both messages off there and sliding it back to Merle. Merle raised his eyes to his and eyed him. Daryl moved back and set at a table close by and a beer was set next to him. Lifting his eyes the waitress motioned to Gerard, "He said it was for you. To take a breath."

Daryl tipped his beer at the man and taking a drink. Gerard smiled and went back to wiping down the bar as Daryl's eyes went back to the game. He kept his eyes off the door in hopes that Merle would just let go whatever he seen on his face a minute ago. No such luck though when Merle started over to him.

"What's goin on baby brother?"

Daryl shook his head, "To many goddamn people."

Merle looked around and Daryl seen his eyes go to the door and widen slightly. Daryl didn't look knowing a good fifteen maybe twenty minutes had passed since he'd texted Maggie. Merle grinned and shot Daryl a look before letting loose a loud wolf whistle.

"Goddamn if aint Maggie's ass." Merle licked his lips.

Daryl set up tipping the rest of his beer back, "Think I'm getting the fuck out of here and getting something to eat."

"Your ass don't want to meet her?" Merle questioned.

Daryl was half way out of his chair gripping the arms,"I know her you fuckin' jackass."

Merle grinned, "Ahh well forgive me princess."

"Blow me."

"Aren't you two peaches." Maggie grinned at the pair of them.

Merle laugh and Daryl shook his head not sure how he was suppose to act around someone that had worked at the prison. It was weird for him to see her outside that setting even though it had been a week or more since he'd been let out.

Daryl stood up moving through the bar and away from Maggie and Merle who were now fighting each other who to see who could swallow more of the other's tongue. Walking up to the bar he pulled his wallet out, "How much I owe you?"

"On the house boy."

Daryl looked at him and shook his head, "How much?"

Gerard smiled at him, "You aint paying shit boy."

Daryl sighed dropping money on the bar anyways, "What I tell you?"

"It's a fuckin' tip then."

Gerard growled at him as Merle made his way up to him, "You leavin'?"

Daryl nodded his head at him seeing Maggie smiling at him her eyes bright and mischievous. It made him uncomfortable.

"Maggie why are we here again?"

Daryl kept his face clear of anything as that voice registered with him. Merle looked past him and Maggie to the woman speaking and grinned shooting Daryl a look. Daryl felt his body heating up and clenched his jaw tightly knowing Merle was getting ready to say something. With the alcohol pumping through his system he knew he'd likely do or say something he shouldn't.

"You still hungry brother?" The smile on Merle's face was blindingly filthy.

Daryl flipped him off but the images that were battering his mind were worse. He fought groaning out loud and adjusting his pants knowing that it would just get Merle going more.


	18. Chapter 18

Merle's grin was slowly turning to that of one that was the warning usually before all hell broke loose. He was glaring at the man but it was just making it worse but for the life of him Daryl couldn't get the glare to go away. He was usually good at schooling his face but it was proving a problem right now.

Gerard appeared suddenly looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He shot a look around them looking for whatever was causing the tension in him but when his eyes came back he was confused. Daryl shoved his wallet back in his pocket not looking at his brother for the moment.

"Yeah get ya ass here." Daryl side eyed Merle not sure when he'd pulled his phone out.

With the disconnect of the phone he grabbed Daryl's arm as he jerked his leather jacket back on. Merle's grip was tight against him and Daryl looked at him, "What the fuck you doin?"

"Buck said wait on him to get here." Merle was grinning at him.

Daryl shook his head jerking his arm free of his brother's grip. Gerard slid a beer to him suddenly with a smile, "Ya ass better just park it on a stool boy. Ya know Buck will hunt ya down."

Daryl growled and jerked a stool out not bothering to look at any of them. He felt tension in his back to the point it was causing his shoulders to hurt and he felt severe regret for texting Maggie for Merle. If he'd just let the dumb ass get drunk off his ass he wouldn't feel like a trapped animal right now. Killing his beer almost instantly there was another in front of him in no time.

Daryl slid the empty bottle towards Gerard as Merle talked to Maggie. He wasn't sure where Carol had went after first appearing but he vaguely recalled her asking where something was and then she was gone. Thankfully she hadn't recognized him and why the fuck would she? She was use to seeing him in goddamn prison clothes.

Shaking his head he tossed a shot back and cut his eyes to Merle as he set down next to him. Merle waggled his eyebrows at him for a second before taking a shot himself. "Shit backfired on ya didn't it you bastard." Merle chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up." Daryl warned.

He kept shooting looks to the door hoping Buck would hurry his ass up and get here. "Why the hell you call Buck?"

Merle sipped his beer running his fingers along the neck of the bottle. Daryl elbowed him hard enough to about knock him off the stool causing Merle to grab ahold of the bar to keep himself upright. He shot him a look and just laughed at him causing Daryl sneer at him.

"He was gettin' out but had shit to do before he could. First night been able to drag ya ass out and your trying to duck out before he can get here." Merle challenged.

Daryl took a long pull from his beer and shook his head, "Why the fuck didn't you call him earlier?"

Merle smiled, "Wheres the fun in that?"

Daryl shook his head but turned his head at the sound of Buck's voice. The man just about had to duck to come through the door and his eyes immediately landed on his sons at the bar. Gerard motioned to him and Buck jerked his head towards the pool tables. Daryl was up like a shot and moving towards him leaving Merle and Maggie behind.

He heard Merle calling to him but ignored him as he walked towards his father. Fuck him he'd avoid his goddamn ass. He wasn't sure how to act around Maggie as it was. Goddamn Carol would be even worse. Didn't matter what the fuck Merle seemed to think those two had talked about. He knew what she would see when she looked at him. Another fuckin' convict.

"Got a fire under your ass?" Buck laughed testing pool sticks.

Daryl huffed at him, "Why the fuck everyone giving me shit tonight."

Buck raised an eyebrow at him, "Didn't realize that you were on your period."

Daryl glared at him but Bucks resulting smile only made Daryl grin. He felt the alcohol thundering through his system making his surly attitude vanish slightly. He knew Buck had a hand in that though the man was always able to calm his ass down when he was getting worked up.

Daryl let himself relax when he realized Merle wasn't going to trail after him with his barbs. Him and Buck settled in and started shooting pool with Buck not pushing him to talk. Daryl shrugged off his jacket and he seen Buck grin while lining up his next shot.

"How many women he set after you tonight?" Buck questioned.

Daryl snorted cracking a smile, "Any that would listen to his loud ass."

Carol walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face trying to calm herself down. It wasn't Daryl. She was seeing things that's all that was. Though Merle had clearly said brother, he could have other brothers though right?

Stepping out the bathroom the man she had mistaken for Daryl was no longer there and she let out a breath. Walking towards Maggie and Merle she smiled at the easy laughter she heard glad that Maggie found someone. Maggie looked at her grinning and her eyes shooting past her but Carol just smiled back at her.

Merle's eyes swiveled to her and the grin that was on his face made her blush. He had a knowing look in his eyes like he knew exactly where her mind had went the second she had walked in and seen the man. His eyes done the same as Maggie's but she just kept her eyes on the pair of them. Maggie slid her a beer and pulled her closer.

"Loosen up Carol it's not a funeral."

Merle laughed taking a shot but his eyes weren't on either women. She watched his hard feature for a minute as she took a stool at the corner of the bar next to them. She had a better view of the full bar from here without her back really being to anything.

A loud whistle pulled her attention from watching the older bartender and she seen him lift his head the same time. He smiled and nodded pulling beers out, "Merle ya walkin' over to them or ya keepin' it parked 'ere?"

Maggie's face was red and Merle's hand was nowhere to be seen. He chuckled shaking his head at the man, "Nah, give it a minute one of them will show up for it."

Gerard shook his head, "I bet." He motioned a waitress over signalling where to take the beers.

Carol looked away from Maggie and Merle not sure she wanted to even guess what was going on with the two of them. Her eyes landed on a man she knew was Merle's father from the few times she had been to the diner and seen him. He was laughing loudly a huge smile on his face looking down at the table. She could see another man with him but couldn't see his face for him being bent over the table with his back to her.

"Where's my boys at?"

Carol cut her eyes over seeing the woman from the diner Stacey talking to Merle. Carol raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Maggie but Maggie was watching the pool tables with a grin. Her eyes went to Carol's before shooting back over. Carol watched for a second before her eyes went back over just as Stacey got there.

She walked straight through the crowd that had lingered around the pair over there. She seen some of the women wander away at her presence and smiled. She must not mess around when it came to Buck.

Merle looked at Carol, "She would take their fuckin' arm off an they know it."

Carol's face reddened realizing she had spoken out loud. She just nodded at him but Merle grinned at her, "You awfully quiet."

Carol sipped her beer, "Y'all have been pretty busy over there."

Merle cackled and Maggie slapped her hand across his chest, "Sorry Carol."

Swiping her hands through the air, "It's fine really Maggie."

Merle turned leaning back against the bar, "Fuckin' hell he's gonna win."

Carol and Maggie both looked to the table and seen Buck glaring down at the table. Stacey was smiling a watching the game and looked up at Merle with a huge grin on her face.

"Don't know why he tries that shit." Merle shook his head.

Maggie looked at him, "Try what?"

"Fuckin' playin' pool against Daryl, never fuckin' win." Merle knocked back his beer.

Maggie's eyes shot to hers and Carols own widened. She took a deep drink of her beer trying to calm her nerves. She had been right, it had been Daryl she seen. She hadn't seen him in a two maybe three months but the images that stayed in her head were still just as vibrant as the first day she seen him.

Loud laughter got her attention and she seen Merle laughing looking towards the tables. He was up and walking towards them leaving her and Maggie behind. Carol looked over and seen Buck shaking his head at the his son. She still couldn't see Daryl's face but from here she could see it now and didn't know how she hadn't before. His broad shoulders down to his hair, it was all the same. He had less tension in his body and didn't look like he was going to get in a fight at any second.

Merle appeared suddenly next to them and Maggie stood up grabbing Carol by the hand, "You can't hide forever. Your gonna have to be around him eventually I'm with his brother."

Both girls had a new beer and Maggie half dragged her towards the men. Carol was drinking her beer quickly and was going to need a new one soon. She already felt her body heating up at the thoughts of Daryl and she hadn't even really got a good look at him yet.

"Fuckin' bullshit. I want a goddamn rematch." Buck barked.

Loud laughter sailed by her as her and Maggie walked around to where Stacey was setting. The woman smiled at them both in greeting before looking back the the three men standing just off from them.

Carol looked over and got her first real look at Daryl. He was smiling broadly shaking with laughter as was Merle who kept elbowing him while Buck was barking different shit at them. He looked so different but the same in that moment. He was still just as handsome as she remembered but less troubled looking. The broad smile on his face showing off bright white teeth managed to make his angry scowl that she had grown accustomed to seeing fade from memory.

A loud sigh next to her caught her attention. Stacey was shaking her head but smiled at both girls, "I'm going to have to drive these assholes home."

Maggie laughed, "I'll get Merle."

Stacey nodded at her in thanks, "As much as Buck and Merle keep pushin' drinks at Daryl I'm surprised he's still standing."

Carol snorted looking over at him just as Buck slapped him on the back jarring him forward, "You wanna lose ya fuckin' money by all means old man." Daryl taunted.

"The fuck I say." Buck glared.

Merle shook his head, "Ya ass knows your gonna lose."

"Your ass is gonna get hit if you don't clear the fuckin' area. It's between me and him." Buck growled.

Merle howled walking away and dropping into the seat next to Maggie. "He's gonna get his ass handed to him again. Fuckin' double or nothin'"

Stacey looked at him, "How much is up?"

"Fuckin' lot."

Carol looked back over watching the game as she took strong drinks from her beer. As of right now he hadn't seen her and all she could think about was when she had grabbed him kissing him. She had been in control of the situation in everyway possible. He was very much a man in control of himself now and the thought alone was doing the most interesting things to her.

Merle cut his eyes to her and leaned forward, "You keep eyefuckin' him and he might actually give you what you want."

Carol choked on her beer looking at him but Stacey was quicker. Merle yelped and looked at her, "Merle Dixon that is no way to talk to a lady."

"Goddamned bitch." He growled

"What did I just say?" She challenged.

"You said a fuckin' lady. If your ass is a goddamn fuckin' lady then I'm goddamn Colonel sanders."

Maggie snorted and Carol couldn't help but to laugh but both were drowned out by Buck's voice.

"What the fuck is that shit?"

Daryl laughed, "Told your ass."

Buck circled the table handing his money off to Daryl and threw his arm over Daryl's shoulders talking low just to him. She seen him fishing in a jacket pocket and retrieve a set of keys. Daryl grabbed for them but Buck moved quicker and was already at the table.

"Merle don't let his goddamn ass drive." Buck ordered.

Daryl appeared suddenly, "You think he's anymore sober than I am?"

Buck looked between the two of them and then around the table. Carol jumped when his keys were in her lap suddenly, "Do me a favor." Buck's voice was strong and held no room for argument, "Don't let him drive and kill himself on the fuckin' road."

Buck pulled Stacey standing as she pulled her coat on. She shot Carol and Maggie both a warm smile before her eyes went to Merle, "I'll get your ass back for that comment. You wonder why Daryl is my favorite." She stepped to the side next to Daryl and leaned on him, "It's cause he's the sweet one."

Merle flipped her off but was smiling his eyes dancing looking at Buck. The man nodded and was half way across the bar with his long strides and Carol looked down at the keys in her lap. Maggie was looking at her with a triumphant smile and so was Merle.

Daryl dropped down at the table suddenly where Stacey had been setting his eyes on the beer in his hand. Merle started giving him shit the second Buck and Stacey were gone.

Carol's stomach growled loudly catching the attention of the arguing brothers. Daryl's eyes finally landed on her and she swallowed seeing those piercing blue eyes that haunted her more than she wanted to admit. His eyes swept across her quickly lingering on her lips for a second.

"Looks like you aint the only one hungry." Merle crowed.


	19. Chapter 19

Carol was a nervous wreck as the Dixons stood and Daryl glanced at his keys setting in her lap. She seen the debate flashing through his eyes the same moment Merle seen it. Daryl had just finished jerking his jacket on Gerard cat calling across the bar at him with a grin making Daryl blush and growl. Merle stepped between her and him grabbing his brother and pushing them towards the man.

Carol flashed her eyes to Maggie panic in her eyes, "Why did he give me his keys!"

Maggie laughed, "Your sober?"

"No, no I can't take him home how will I get home?" Carol reasoned.

"Would you rather him wreck?" Maggie challenged her hands going to her hips. "That isn't the Carol I know."

Carol's eyes went to the brothers at the bar. Daryl had a broad smile across his face shaking his head clearly arguing with the older man behind the bar. Merle was howling to some song next to them and Carol cringed.

"I really hope he doesn't do that in the car." Maggie sighed.

Carol laughed, "Your gonna follow right and get me so I can get home."

Maggie grinned, "Yes Carol. I wont leave you alone with him if that's really what you want."

Carol blushed furiously, "Stop."

Maggie growled seeing a girl sliding between the brothers but let out a breath when she turned to Daryl. Carol felt her eyes shift to her to see her reaction but she kept her face schooled. The girl was smiling at him stepping closer to him but Daryl was talking Gerard not looking at her. Carol felt some of her irrational anger evaporate and let out a low breath.

"I told ya' ass earlier baby Dixon your money aint no good here."

Daryl swatted the girls hands away from his chest as he tried talking. Merle looked down at her with a frown and back at both Carol and Maggie. His eyes clearly went to her then the girl. His eyes changed and he shifted causing the girl to move slightly and look at him.

"Excuse you." She sighed.

Merle raised an eyebrow at her, "Get'ya ass out of here."

Daryl finally let his eyes go to his brother and the girl as did Gerard. Both were looking at them as Merle's lip curled in distaste over the girl. "Excuse me Merle Dixon I aint here for you. I'm here for your brother."

Daryl cringed and stepped away from them both putting space between them causing Maggie and Carol snort. Daryl shook his head, "Fuck that shit."

She looked at him for a second before she registered the snickering from Carol and Maggie. Her eyes burned and she stormed away in a huff as Daryl stepped back to the bar shaking his head pulling his wallet out.

Merle grinned at Carol winking causing her face to burn, "Daryl hurry this shit up I'm working a fuckin' appetite up."

Daryl clenched his jaw and looked at his brother, "Get my keys then."

Merle smiled, "You think I want Bucks boot to kick my goddamn balls up in my throat then stomp them out my ass?"

Carol looked at Maggie both girls cringing but Daryl snorted a laugh and so did the older man, "Aye Dixon Buck told me to make sure aint either of ya's drivin' when ya leave."

Daryl growled slinging money down on the bar, "All y'all can suck my dick."

Gerard glared at the money and looked at Merle, "After what the bullshit that he got locked up over he don't owe shit here. You make him understand that when he sobers up."

Carol raised an eyebrow at their low words but didn't comment. Merle nodded and then walked out motioning Carol and Maggie after him, "Carol's he's gonna try to drive anyways just tell him to shut the fuck up. He wont say shit to you."

Carol looked at him, "He don't seem like the type to hold his tongue."

Merle barked out a laugh and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Just distract him."

"How the hell do I distract him?"

Merle looked at his brother leaning against his locked truck smoking and smiled, "Ask him what his favorite food is."

Carol looked at him but he shrugged not saying anything else as he walked off with Maggie. Maggie patted her back, "We'll follow you."

Carol nodded and sucked in a breath walking towards Daryl. He was parked further away from Maggie than she had realized and it felt like a mile long walk to him. His eyes swiveled around to her and she swallowed again feeling her mouth going dry. Her mind was running a hundred miles an hour with the images of him standing there blushing naked as the day he was born. The taste of his mouth and the feel of his lips on her, it was starting to make an ache start between her thighs.

"I can drive myself." Daryl blew a cloud of smoke above her as she neared.

Carol shrugged, "Somehow I think Buck is gonna know if you do."

Daryl's eyes went to the bar and Gerard tipped his head at him grinning. Daryl flipped him the bird and growled as Carol unlocked the truck climbing in the driver's seat. She laughed at the difference in their height as she adjusted his seat.

Daryl huffed and she looked at him. His head dropped back with a heavy thud, "Buckle up."

Daryl let his head flop over looking at her as he whipped the seat belt across his body, "Yes ma'am."

Carol raised an eyebrow at his words and she seen a smirk lift his lips his eyes still on her. She started the truck and was thankful when the trucks cab darkened but yelped when the radio cut on. Daryl barked out a loud laugh over the music leaning up to cut it down. It was just background music below the sound of the engine.

"Fuckin' Merle." Daryl snorted.

Carol looked over, "Huh?"

"If you aint noticed he likes to think he can sing and makes everyone around him suffer for it."

Carol grinned at his affectionately annoyed tone, "Maggie mentioned something bout that."

"I'm sure she mentioned it."

There was something about the way he said that made her think he wasn't talking about the same thing as her. Her mind flashed back to the first time she seen Merle at Maggie's and she grimaced. He had said he was going to tell Daryl about what she said to Maggie. She even remembered Maggie saying Merle was in fact there the next day to see him. Surely he wasn't talking about that.

Carol looked over and felt her face flush when she seen his eyes on her. She felt her heart thunder in her body at being so close to him after so long and after so many filthy thoughts.

"Need to shift gears." He warned.

Carol looked at him but done as he said and he shifted whipping his belt off and tossing it in the floor board. Dear god was he stripping? Carol licked her lips and panicked, "So what's your favorite food Daryl?"

Daryl turned his head and looked at her, "Did Merle tell you to ask me that shit?"

Carol's eyes widened and she realized Merle set her up. She was missing some inside joke and cringed knowing it was likely something that was complete filth if it came from him, "I was just curious."

"Curious." Daryl muttered leaning his head back. "I need a fuckin' drink."

Carol snorted, "You and me both."

The rest of the ride was silent with him directing her to his house. Carol took in the area smiling at the distance he had between him and other people. She wasn't surprised at where his house was in fact it seemed to fit him. Daryl blew out a heavy breath, "Turn here."

Carol done as she was told breathing in and relishing the smell of him all around her. It was stronger here than when he had been in prison around her, it wasn't dulled down. It was intoxicating. His scent alone was making her skin heat up and her blood thrum through her body.

Carol pulled into a driveway he directed and smiled at the trees canopying the drive that led to house set back against the woods. Carol pulled up stopping and Daryl was out of the vehicle walking around to the side. Carol climbed out worried about his abrupt exit thinking he was sick. Making her way around to him she heard his groan and his head leaned against his truck.

Daryl moved away from the truck walking around the front buckling his pants and Carol sucked in a breath looking at him. His head was tilted slightly back exposing his throat as he walked up his porch steps his drunken fingers fighting with his button. He eventually gave up leaving them unbuttoned but zipped.

"Keys." He held his hand out. He was already turning the door knob and stepping through as she handed them to him. "No point in standing on the porch. Gonna be awhile."

Carol stepped through his door and was surprised at just how organized it really was. Daryl started flipping on lights walking through and she tentatively moved further in following him. She stepped through into the kitchen smiling at him as he started eating straight from a container. He looked at her offering her the bowl.

She shook her head smiling at him, "No I think I'm good."

He shrugged eating again his eyes searching his still open refrigerator again as he tossed the bowl in the sink. She watched as the hem of his shirt was lifted to wipe his mouth and sucked in a breath. His pants were riding lower than normal from not being buckled and it was exposing down past his boxers.

Daryl pulled a beer out tilting it towards her his eyebrow raising and she accepted needing something to focus on other than him. Daryl cracked his open and grinned when she struggled with hers. He stepped closer to her setting his beer down and his hands closing over hers as he twisted the cap off with ease.

Carol let the warmth of his rough hands soak into her as he stepped back. She smiled up at him, "Thanks."

Daryl nodded at her taking a drink and jerked his head at her and started walking from the room. She trailed after him and stepped into the living room as he dropped down on his couch kicking his boots off and setting back. He looked at her and laughed, "Told you they'd be awhile. If he aint talked her into just leaving you."

Carol set down her face red, "She wouldn't do that."

Daryl shrugged at her words and they fell into comfortable silence. Carol sipped her beer feeling her nerves going up and the air thick with tension. She just knew Merle had said something to him about her at the prison but was scared to bring anything up for fear he would get mad at her. Maggie was pretty convinced that Merle had told him and if they way Daryl had looked at her earlier was any indication maybe he wasn't mad anymore.

Carol wasn't sure how long she had set there when her bottle was pulled from her hand from Daryl as he walked by. She hadn't realized she had drunk it all until a new cold one was in her hands. Daryl set back down with his own and was partly kicked out looking at her as if he was studying her.

Daryl's eyes flicked up to the clock a few times and a grin lit his face and he shook his head. She watched as he set his beer off after a while it empty and she done the same realizing she had taken a drink each time he had.

"If you want another you know where they are." His voice was rough.

Carol looked at him for a second and got up taking both their bottles. She retrieved two and came back handing him one and he accepted it his eyes intent on her again.

Carol wasn't sure how many she had to drink but she was pretty sure she shouldn't consider driving any time soon. Daryl set up some his eyes going to the window and looked at Carol. He walked down the hall disappearing before coming back in a pair of black ball shorts and nothing else. He swung the door open just as Maggie and Merle stepped up on the porch.

Maggie was ginning like a fool and Merle walked straight in crowing something at him. Carol grinned watching the pair of them as Merle swatted at Daryl and it was then Carol realized both Merle and Maggie were a lot more drunk than they had been.

Daryl grabbed Merle and eyed him before his eyes went to Maggie and raised a brow, "Where the fuck ya two stop off at? A goddamn liquor barn?"

Merle laughed, "You aint my daddy baby brother."

Daryl's eyes landed on Maggie and he leaned over snatching her keys from her hand before she could protest. He strode out of the room and again Carol watched him feeling herself getting wet at the sight of him so comfortable unlike he had been in prison. Daryl came back absent the keys and glared at his brother and Maggie, "Y'alls asses can stay here."

Merle shrugged and looked at Carol, "Your looking a little down."

Carol frowned up at him her eyes flicking to Maggie's then Daryl's. Merle stepped away from Daryl and walked into the kitchen coming back packing thing of water. He was grinning widely at them his eyes dancing as he baited her in. Carol knew he was baiting her but drinking had made her not give a shit at the moment about it.

She shrugged at him and Merle smiled at her stepping next to the couch, "You wanna know what I suggest?"

Carol watched his eyes flick to his brother and she unconsciously licked her lips and seen Daryl track the movement. She nodded her head at Merle and smile, "Sure."

"I suggest two balls on your chin and a load in your mouth." Merle howled.

Carol's face burned bright red and she sucked in a breath. Maggie doubled over laughing her eyes intent on her. Carol was trying not to laugh but as soon as Daryl hit Merle and it knocked him forward throwing the water all over the living room soaking her and everything else in front of Merle she couldn't help it anymore.

"I aint cleanin' this shit up Darylina what the fuck?" Merle barked

Maggie stepped between them grabbing Merle and leaning into him. His eyes focused on her and he let her pull him down the hall. He stopped in front of a door his eyes going to her. "Just remember sugar tits, swish and swallow!"

"Shut the fuck up Merle!" Daryl barked.

His laughter died as Maggie pulled him into the bed room. Carol was still trying not to laugh as Daryl cursed handing her a towel to dry off with. "Let me get you dry clothes." He sighed. He motioned her down the hall with him.

He looked at her stepping into his room and then jerked drawers out rifling through them. Carol watched him her soaked clothes clinging to her making her skin feel cool. Daryl looked up his eyes darkening as they slid along her body. She didn't look away or try to his herself from him and was thankful for the alcohol she had consumed earlier.

He stood up suddenly moving towards her and handed her clothes. His chest was rising and falling faster as he looked at her. Carol swallowed and leaned into him grabbing him by the arm keeping him in place as she caught his lips. Daryl backed her into the wall suddenly his body pinning her in place. Carol moaned into the kiss her hand sinking into his hair as the other explored his bare chest.

Daryl stepped back from her suddenly and she whimpered at the loss. His eyes never left hers as his hand caught the door that was still hanging open and gave it a shove making it shut. Carol bit her lip smiling at him and pulled her shirt over her head feeling adrenaline and lust burning through her blood egging her on.


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl's chest heaved as Carol's shirt fell to the floor leaving her in nothing more than a her pants. She looked up at him shyly through her lashes chewing her lip and the debate that has been raging through his body vanished instantly. Taking one step towards her closing the gap between her hand flashed out grabbing ahold of his arm dragging him closer to her.

Daryl pulled her away from the wall his mouth meeting hers in a heated kiss as he swallowed down her moan. Carol's nails bit into his arm as they broke apart needing air. Somehow they had made it to the bed as Carol's hands slid along his bare chest mapping his body out. Daryl spun them around and Carol fell back on the bed a laugh escaping her.

Daryl loomed over her taking in the creamy column of her throat down to the swell of her breast over her tight stomach and flare of her hips. A growl rumbled through his chest and he followed her down on the bed. Carol's hand came up to tangle in his hair gripping him tightly as his mouth met her throat. Kissing a trail up he nipped over her pulse point feeling her heart beat in his mouth until he moved upwards.

Meeting her ear, "You sure about this?"

Carol moaned as his breath ghosted over her and nodded her head meeting his eyes. "Yes."

That was all he needed before his mouth was back on her again tasting every part of her he could. He'd dreamed about her non stop while he'd been in lockup. It had just kept building and building up and now here she was in his bed moaning his name.

Daryl jerked against her when her small hand slipped inside his shorts running the length of him. Daryl pulled back his eyes searching hers as she let her hand slide along his turgid length. Licking her lips she pulled her hand free and started working her own pants open and down her hips. Daryl set back watching her as she slipped her pants down her lean legs.

Helping her pulling them the rest of the way off his mouth watered at the sight she painted in front of him sprawled on his bed. Her breasts were heaving and she had a slight flush to her skin as she set back watching him. Her eyes flicked to his shorts before coming back up to his eyes with hunger pooling in them.

Daryl let his pants drop stepping out of them as she scooted back further on the bed. Following her path he climbed up the bed letting his mouth climb her body. Carol's hands were in his hair again pulling him up her body to her mouth. Slipping his hand down between her thighs Daryl let his thumb skim through her wet folds nudging her open for him. He let his fingers circle her clit and she keened lifting her hips towards him her breathing deepening.

With each circle of his fingers her hips swayed slightly following his motions and Daryl chuckled around her nipple. Her grip tightened in his hair pulling him up to her and her other hand gripped the base of his cock strongly. Daryl felt his heart beat pick up as her small hand slid up and down his length pulling him more towards her.

Daryl's hand replaced hers abandoning his exploration of her pussy for the moment. Their mouths met again as Daryl let the head of his cock slide through her weeping slit up to her clit and back down teasing her. Carol whimpered rocking her hips towards him trying to take him in but he backed off just to repeat him motions again.

Daryl slid his fingers into her testing her and growled at the tightness he found closing his eyes. She was so fuckin' tiny. Goddamn. Lining himself up he sunk into her feeling every inch of her closing around him warm and inviting. Letting her adjust to his size as he was buried as deep as he could go her eyes opened wide and she nodded at him biting her lips.

Daryl pulled her lip form between her teeth soothing the bite mark with his own mouth as his hips pulled back from her starting a slow pace. She was so tight around him he felt like he was going to break her. Carol planted her feet flat on the bed lifting her hips encouraging him to move faster as her hands continued mapping his body out.

Daryl slid his arm around behind her as she lifted her hips again forcing her to arch her back further and he groaned at the change in angles. She was so tight around him it was almost painful the more his cock swelled. Her hips undulating against him with a new rhythm had him changing his own matching hers as leaned over her.

The feeling of her nipples sliding against his chest each of them slicked with sweat was driving him crazy. Her soft keening noises as her nails bit into him harder with each thrust had his head dropping forward to the crook of her neck his weight barely on her. Her legs locked around him pulling him in deeper against her as she tightened around him coiling like a snake milking his orgasm from him with hers.

Her breathy moans were brushing through his hair across his neck to his ears. His name fell from her lips like a litany and he groaned pushing his face harder into her neck. With each after shock in her his own body jerked slightly and he felt her light laugh against his body. Daryl rolled to the side dropping on the bed his feet hitting the floor once they were stretched.

He was trying to get his breathing under control when he felt her eyes on him and he looked over at her. There was sheen of sweat covering her body that was making her glow slightly in the low light of the room. Her eyes were bright and her smile was broad and inviting it made a grin of his own grace his face.

"I've never done anything like that." She panted.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her as his eyes trailed along her body. He watched as blush burned across her body as his eyes roamed over her and found himself grinning again when he looked up at her. She yawned covering her mouth still looking at him causing him to yawn to.

Daryl set up jerking ahold of the covers over his bed dislodging Carol from her relaxed position as he moved around. Daryl dropped back on the bed his head hitting the pillow as Carol grabbed the shirt he had offered her earlier and pulled it on. Her eyes were searching as she let it fall around her thighs. Her eyes went to the door then his bed and he licked his lips gesturing for her and she readily walked towards him.

She climbed in the bed with him rolling straight to him her arm sliding over his stomach. Her bare thigh slid against his own and he groaned when he felt her flush against him and realized she didn't have her panties on still. He was gonna struggle to get sleep tonight with her this close to him.

Daryl cut the lights off the only light in the room was the slight bit from the moon that got through the curtains. He looked down at Carol nestled in his side and she met his eyes a smile on her lips.

"Oh god!"

Daryl looked back at her, "What?"

"What if they heard?"

Even in the dark he could see the blush burning across her beautiful face. He smiled at her, "Doubt that they were aware of anything outside that bed there in."

Carol nodded her body relaxing against his again. Daryl closed his eyes feeling the fog of sleep attempt to pull him under. Snapping his eyes open he looked at her, "Carol are you on the pill?"

She looked up at him raising up slightly looking at him, "Yes." Daryl let out a breath and his body went slack in the bed. Carol dropped down next to him, "In case you're wondering I'm clean too." Her voice was light.

Daryl snorted his hand sliding up the back of her shirt to rest against her. He just hummed in the back of his throat at her words. He didn't want to even think about her having been with other men.

Carol grinned against his chest, "Unless you've turned into..well a whore since you got out then I know your clean too." Her smile broadened against his chest, "Being that I was your nurse an all."

"Not quite woman." Carol's arm tightened around him as her breathing evened out and Daryl followed her.

Daryl jerked awake suddenly feeling something move against his groin in his sleep. The bright light from the windows blinded him and he groaned turning over burying his face in the warm body next to him.

Opening his eyes he was met with the white creamy skin of Carol's body. She was on her back the blanket pooled low around her waist barely covering her mound and the shirt worked up to just below her breast. When he rolled over it had forced her to roll with him dropping her on her back. She had been what was shifting against him that woke him up.

Daryl's eyes went to the clock seeing it was already nine in the morning. He was surprised Merle hadn't barged in here being the braying jackass that he was. Or maybe he had and he just fucked off, which was the most unlikely of things.

Carol shifted rolling her body back towards him her face laying against his chest as her shirt slid up her body exposing more of her. Her arms slid around his body pulling herself tighter against him willing him to fall back asleep. Daryl flicked his eyes to the window watching as rain pelted his window and huffed shutting his eyes again. He'd sleep for as long as he could and hopefully he would know what the fuck to say when she woke up.

A loud barking laugh had his eyes cracking open again and he groaned. His body was stiff from not moving in a while and he stretched feeling his back pop loudly.

"That sounded like it hurt." Carol's sleepy voice laughed.

Daryl looked down at her shrugging, "Feels good."

Just as he spun his body the blanket pooling around his waist barely covering him the door opened. Merle walked into the room his eyes only on Daryl, "Sleepin' all fuckin' day Darylina. Buck's ass and Ace are here already."

Daryl flipped him off grabbing his cigarettes from his night stand. He wasn't sure if Merle had noticed Carol or not from his lack of comment. "Get the fuck out." His eyes went to the clock and he seen they'd slept for at least another hour.

Merle leaned against the door frame smiling at him. "She's already fuckin' cookin'. How come her ass shows up here doin' shit like that for you but not me?"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Cause ya ass never fuckin' leave my house if you aint up Maggie's ass."

Merle licked his lips, "And what an ass to be buried in baby brother."

Carol lurched forward, "Let me stop you there."

Merle looked from her to Daryl and he smiled lewdly. He stepped out of the room giving Daryl a look before pulling the door shut behind him crowing some bullshit as he walked down the hall. Carol shifted and was beside him suddenly.

"I did not need to hear that about him and Maggie."

Daryl chuckled blowing out a cloud of smoke and standing up, "Aint much Merle says that people are to keen on hearing half the time. "


	21. Chapter 21

**First and foremost I know this unexpected and I should have warned you all but this is the last chapter. I thought there would be a few more to it but it's just not there for me. I've lost the muse that was pushing me to write this. I feel like I wrote what I set out to. This chapter wouldn't have even gotten written if it wasn't for EnglishPoet18, I really need to thank you so much for keeping me on track!**

**I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed me. You all great and I appreciate everyone of you! **

Daryl looked back at Carol as he walked across the room to get clothes. She was watching him her face a slight shade of pink that made his eyes drop lower chasing that blush. He smirked turning to get his shit together when he heard her light feet hit the ground and come to a stop. He pulled his jeans up over his hips and heard her sigh behind him.

Daryl looked at her form, she looked like she was dead on her feet. She was looking around for her clothes and his eyes landed on the scraps of her shirt that was pieced around the floor. His eyes lifted to hers and seen her looking at them and her torn panties. He pulled a drawer open and pulled out a pair of boxers and a white shirt tossing them to her where she was standing nude in his floor.

She met his eyes a smile on her lips, "Thanks."

Nodding his head at her as he buttoned his shirt watching her pull his clothes over her form. He didn't know what the hell to say to her about last night, he didn't regret it and she didn't seem to either but she wasn't letting him know either way. She didn't seem shy either with the way she had stood in the center of his room her hip cocked out completely nude watching him as he got dressed.

"Daryl."

He blinked a few times and his eyes focused on her, "Yeah?"

She walked to him, "This meant more to me than just a one time thing." Her voice was a little nervous.

Daryl licked his lips his hands falling from the buttons. Her words slammed into him hard and he wasn't sure how to respond at first. He had spent months thinking about this woman. "What do you want?"

Carol stepped closer to him, "I want us to try."

Daryl ran his hand across her throat tracing the pattern of beard burn she had, "I can do that."

Daryl walked into his kitchen shaking his head as Ace buzzed around cooking more food. Goddamn she was going to make him fat as fuck if she kept this shit up. Merle was nowhere to be seen but that didn't mean shit now he was likely going to turn up at any second. He could see Maggie setting at his kitchen table looking worse for wear and suppressed a smile.

Stacey turned and smiled at him pouring a cup of coffee and offering it to him. He took it drinking it down quickly feeling it scorch his throat in the process. She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything her eyes looking him over and he shifted away from her.

"Your dad and brother are out back." She answered his unasked question.

Nodding his head he started out the back door straight for the smoke house knowing that's where the pair of them were. Sure enough the closer he got the more he regretted it with the noise his brother was already making.

"Wont you shut your goddamn mouth you fuckin' asshole." Buck snapped.

Daryl grinned and slowed down listening to them.

"What's got your ass hair twisted?" Merle laughed.

Buck turned on him and Daryl seen his eyes land on him for a minute as he walked across the yard but they were back on Merle in a flash. "If you don't quiet your fuckin' ass down I'm gonna beat you senseless. Then I'm goin' tape your fuckin' mouth shut and put epoxy on the fuckin' tape."

"Got some epoxy if you need it." Daryl spoke on a laugh.

Buck smiled at him, "She still in there fuckin' cooking?"

"You know her ass is." Daryl chewed his lip and walked past the pair of them.

Buck nodded trailing him leaving Merle to glare at the pair of them. Daryl grabbed his sharpener and started running his knife down it while Merle walked back in. He felt his brothers eyes drilling holes in his back but didn't look at him knowing it would just start his mouth sooner than necessary and he really wasn't in the mood for it. For once he just wished he'd leave shit alone and not open his mouth about things.

Daryl slid the knife through the meat working quick with his brother and father. His mind kept going back to Carol standing in his room and the look in her eyes when he told her he would try. He meant it. Something about that woman had sunk into him the first time he had seen her, he wasn't sure what it was but he was willing to chance her crushing him to see just where it went.

"So." Merle smiled wiping his hands, "Seen you had sweet bottom in ya bed this morning."

Buck smirked watching Daryl before looking at Merle, "Yeah and if she's sweet bottom what you calling Maggie? Sour puss?"

Daryl choked on his water and looked at Buck not having expected the man to say that shit. Buck slapped him on the back hard as they walked across the yard to his back porch. Merle was spitting venom at the both of them glaring harder at Daryl.

"Buck why don't you take a nice long lick of my balls." Merle growled.

Buck eyed him, "When you get a set big enough boy."

Daryl chuckled catching both of their attention again and he winced knowing that the fire was aimed at him now. "This is your fault." Merle growled his hand flashing out and tipping Daryl back causing him to fall backwards off the steps he had stood on. He hit hard the air rushing out of him.

Daryl was up in a flash slamming into Merle both of them hitting the deck hard. He distinctly heard the door open but his mind was focused on dodging hits from Merle that he didn't give a fuck for a minute. He felt Buck rip them apart holding both of them by the back of their necks shaking his head and smirking.

"How the fuck is this shit my fault?" Daryl barked.

Merle jerked free of Buck, "Cause it fuckin' is!"

Both men looked over seeing Stacey standing there, "Food is almost done if your ready to quit having a temper tantrum."

She turned leaving the three of them standing there and was back inside. Buck interjected before things could heat back up. "You an Carol, what the fuck is goin' on there boy?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders looking out over the property chewing his thumb. He felt Merle slap his hand down away form his mouth and huffed at his brother. He felt Buck shift closer to him and lean against the rails looking out with him, Merle mirroring him.

"You know she's good for you I think." Merle reasoned his voice changing losing his anger.

Daryl side eyed his brother, "You think any piece of ass is good for me."

"Aint arguing that pussy is good for any man." Merle cackled.

Buck turned looking at his sons, "Nah, she is."

Daryl nodded his head, "She wants to see if we can work things out."

Merle sucked his teeth, "Me busting that son of a bitch in the head with that pool stick was the best thing to happen to your dick."

Daryl growled at him, "Fuck you Merle."

"Nah baby brother told you aint into that prison love."

Buck snorted, "Fuckin' weird ass fucks. How the hell I get two sons like this?"

Both looked at him, "Motherfucker your just as bad."

"Maybe ya ass can work something out if you stay out of prison long enough too." Merle laughed.

Buck shook his head, "Way I see it boy...Life is all about ass, you're either covering it, laughing it off, kicking it, kissing it, busting it, or trying to get a piece of it. Best to go with it."

Daryl nodded pushing himself up when he heard Stacey calling them again. "Yeah, yeah your right."

Stacey eyed the two girls setting at the table both with flushed faces looking at the table. She smirked sliding Carol a cup of coffee, "Look like you could use a pick me up."

Carol took it and smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Now ladies I wanna talk to you both before those boys get back in here." Stacey set down.

Carol and Maggie looked at each other and nodded their heads at her. They had seen her a few times snapping at Buck and Merle both.

"Those boys are near and dear to my heart and I'm just interested if your looking for a good time or serious." She pinned them in place with her scorching blue eyes.

Maggie set forward her hands flat on the table, "I'm as serious as Merle Dixon can be."

Stacey smiled at her, "That was a smart response for someone like him."

Carol watched the two of them talk some about the man. She let her mind drift back to Daryl and swallowed she could still feel the ache between her thighs from him. It wasn't unpleasant but it served as a reminder about what they talked about before he left to help his father and brother. They were going to try being together. She had told him how much she missed him when she had left the prison and how she hadn't stopped thinking about him and he had in not so many words agreed with her.

She wasn't sure they were going to make it out of the bedroom with the way they had started mauling each other but they broke apart reluctantly. She found herself hoping that she would see him sooner than later when she had to go home. She had a fever and the only cure was Daryl Dixon.

"What about you?"

Carol looked over at the woman her eyes leaving the window. She smiled at her, "I'm more worried about him hurting me then me leaving him and hurting him."

Stacey's eyes softened and she smiled at her, "I like you."

The back door slammed open and Merle stepped through laughing along with Buck. Daryl stepped through soaked through his face set in an angry mask, "Fuck the both of you."

He breezed through the room whipping his shirt over head his eyes landing on Carol and she swallowed at the heat she seen in them. Her eyes followed him down the hall and Maggie kicked her foot, "You've already broke the ice and slept with him, I think your past eyefucking him." She whispered. "Go after him."

Carol grinned shaking her head but pushed up from the table listening to the sounds of Daryl's family laughing and talking. She stepped into his room looking at the solid wall of his back as he cursed under his breath.

"You're soaked"

Daryl looked over his shoulder at her and she licked her lips when she heard his belt buckle jingle open. Her thighs rubbed together and she sucked ina breath her eyes widening slightly.

His eyes roamed over her body before coming back to her eyes, "SO are you." He turned stalking towards her backing her into the door as she pulled his shirt over her head, "I wanna do bad things to you Carol." His voice was hoarse and strained.

"I want you to."

Daryl smiled, "Where have you been all my life."

"Waiting on you to get sent to jail to find me." She grinned.

Daryl snorted his hands running across her smooth stomach, "Smart ass."

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled feeling happy for the first time in forever. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this light and content with the way things were going. She had no intentions of ever letting go of this man in front of her at all.

Carol moaned settling against his sweat slick body their heart thundering out a symphony only they could hear. She looked up at him as he loomed over her, "I'm gonna miss you when I go home."

Daryl smirked at her his breathing starting t slow down. "Don't go then." his words brushed against her neck making her smile as he nipped her neck.

She wrapped her arm around his chest as they got their breath back. She looked up at him meeting his eyes, "I've never been more happy for meeting someone as I am you."

His eyes came down to hers as she laid across his chest. His hand-made slow tracks across her skin as he looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, "I'd do the time again after getting to meet you."


End file.
